One Piece: Isle of Awakening
by 4Soldiers
Summary: When the three brothers Ace, Luffy, and Sabo are robbed by light mage Joie Luce, their whole world is flipped when they are asked by half Aquarian Taden Grando to help the young mage steal back the blood lusting Fire Emblem from the deadly Wild Fang. Join the One Piece characters when they encounter the world of Fire Emblem in a three part saga Fanfic Xover.
1. Branded Saga Prologue

** Brand Saga Prologue: The hooded child**

_Long ago before the age of piracy, humanity coexisted with species known as Laguz. The Laguz tribes consisted of four different types; The Beast Tribes consisting with feline beast and wolf beast; The Bird Tribe consisting of Crows, Ravens, and Herons; The Isolated Dragon tribe that dwelled in peace with society away from political matters of the world; and of course the last tribe that no one had ever considered real until close to the beginning of the Piracy Era between a war with the Mermen and these liquid-like creatures… The Aquarians. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought with these races in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. This war was called The Cleansing. Defeated and humbled, the Laguz tribes vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on to the islands beyond. A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

_In a newborn era of piracy, a case of events come to surface of the tribes sudden return to the surface. Fearing their existence in not being able to identify Devil Fruit users from these tribes, the World Government made an order to have these tribes eradicated by identification of blood test. Out of these tribes, the only one most feared was the one who could control the waters of the world as well as the air and become water itself… The Aquarians._

_A Unmarked Merchant Ship…_

Two men come up to the main deck. The Captain, wearing merchant's clothing with a swirling black and white fang tattoo on his arm, speaks with the men.

"Commander!"

"We have secured the prisoners. We are ready to dock on the island of Goa."

"At ease men. Today is the first day of Harvest. Is the Fire Emblem safe?"

"Yes sir. The Fire Emblem is still in the vault since yesterday."

"Well done. When we reach the main shore of the Kingdom, I will take the Fire Emblem to the Grey terminal. When night approaches, take the ship to the edge of the Grey Terminal and prepare the prisoners. It is time for the Fire Emblem to feast on the souls of our offerings. These will be the last offerings granted to it to release the Ancient God sealed within… The Legendary God of the Aquarians… Aquarius."

_Prison Cells…_

A young child in a long blue robe sits in a corner of a large cell with a chain on their foot. Their hood shrouds their face and their gloves cover their hands. Not far from the child are prisoners cowering with each other. As the prisoners cowered, a guard comes in.  
"Listen up you rats. We will be docking soon. You should be praying for the next life to be more merciful than this life now."

The child looked at the guard.

"Ummm…"

"What rodent?"

"Before we die… can I… touch your hand?"

"What makes you think that I would do that?"

"Ohhh… when we die… it is said that our bodies would become cold. Before I die… I want to remember how it felt to be alive… next to someone who was alive."

The guard frowned at the child and then walked over to the bars close to where the child was.

"You get ten seconds and that's it, rat."

The child then took off their glove on their left hand. Imprinted on the left hand was a scar that looked like a tattoo, but it seemed to resemble a cross with a dragon and a bird on both sides of the cross. The guard put his hand out to the child, who reached their hand out and put their small hand on the open palm of the guard. The child then looked at the guard while the hood covered their eyes.

"Thank you…" The guard then pulled is hand away and started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and walked over to the hook where the keys hung. He grabbed it off the wall and threw it to the child, who took the keys and started unchaining the prisoners. The guard stood still as the prisoners got free. His eyes were glowing blue. The child then pushed the door open. As the prisoners ran out, the child walked over to the guard who was still standing there with his eyes glowing blue. "Thank you for letting me touch you… because you gave me and many others their freedom. Now I'm going to go and save Taden. See ya!"  
Once the child left the prison area, the guard's eyes stop glowing and then he turned to see the cell empty. In panic, he grabbed a transporter snail and reported through it.

"ATTENTION MEN! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! I REPEAT! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! LOCK ALL ROUTES ANF RECAPTURE THE PRISONERS!"

Chaos ensued on the ship. The prisoners had grabbed weapons and attacked the guards that tried to recapture them. The child ran to a cell where a young boy around the age of 13 laid on the floor. Opening the door, the child woke the boy up.

"Taden! Wake up! We have to go now!"

"Ngh… What the…? Joie? What are you doing here? How did you get out of your cell?"

"There's no time! We have to go and get you help! Now!"

As Joie helped the blue haired boy walk, they headed to the area where their weapons were kept. Joie grabbed a small knife with an orb on the handle and a book with strange words on the cover while Taden grabbed a cyan sword and a gun with symbols resembling water on the barrel of the gun. As the two dashed through the chaos, they grabbed a boat and headed to the island ahead of them. The boat was stirred towards the mountains pass the Grey Terminal. As the two children got off at the Grey terminal, Taden limped while holding his stomach as his sword hung from his belt and his gun was placed on the holder of his back. Joie once more guided him through the trash mound and to a thicket of trees. As they hid in a giant hollow trunk of a tree, Joie looked at the wound on Taden's stomach.

"This is bad… I haven't learned the Heal spell yet. I only have my staff-knife and my Light tome. We got to get medical supplies."

"Unless you forgot, we passed the castle gate some time ago. It's too far from this area. You won't make it in time. But it's okay. Not that life wanted me to exist anyway."

"Taden no! Hang in there! I'll save you, I promise!"

Joie placed their hand on Taden's wound and closed their eyes. Under the hood, Joie's eyes glowed blue. In the vision of the child, a bird eye's image of the island appeared. Silhouettes of people appeared in the vision and noise of their conversations and thoughts came to the child. As the child searched the area, Joie then saw three young boys in what appeared to be a tree house. In the house contained medical supplies.

"There! I don't have to control someone to buy the supplies and it's not far from here." Joie's eyes then returned to normal. Joie rested their head on Taden's chest. The child looked at Taden. "I know what to do Taden."

"Then you better go now. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone. Make sure you don't get followed."

"I will! Be safe Taden. I'll be right back."

_The Tree House…_

"This must be where the supplies are being kept. Let's see if their home."

Joie then searched the area of the tree house before going up with their ability. In the vision the house was empty, but a trap was set for anyone that dared enter while they were gone. Returning to normal, Joie then climbed up the ladder, deactivated the trap, and searched the area. Under one of the beds was a hollow compartment, which the medical supplies were kept. Grabbing an empty sack, Joie loaded the supplies. Suddenly, there was chatter.

"Just you wait Ace! I'll beat you someday!"

"Yeah keep saying that Luffy! Ha ha ha!"

"You sure that Devil Fruit ability will be of any use? It's more of a joke. Anyhow, let's eat! We got some grub for the day!"

"Yeah! I'm starving! Food! Food! Food!"

Joie heard the voices coming closer and quickly stuffed the supplies into the sack. As the hooded child grabbed the sack and started to leave, Joie's robe got caught by a split sticking out of the structure of the tree house.

_Oh No! Let go!_ Joie then unhooked the robe from the splint and was now hanging outside of the tree house. _Not good! The bag is too heavy! I'm going to fall! I got to get to the tree trunk and slide down before they find out._

As Joie quickly moved to the slide formation of the trunk, the child could hear the voices in the tree house.

"What the?! Oh crap! The trap's been deactivated!"

"What? How did that happened, Sabo?"

"Who knows? Quick! Check for anything missing."

As Joie was close to the trunk, the sound of items being thrown around could be heard from above.

"The medical supplies are gone! Someone must have robbed us!"

"That's impossible! How could they know someone was living here? No one knows of this spot except us."

"You think they also found out the location of our treasure too?"

"The treasure! Oh crap! What if they know about it?"

"They could be on their way right now… huh?"

"Ace, what is it?"

"There's a piece of dark blue thread on this part of the house. They must have jumped out the window."

_Just a bit closer… Come on!_ Joie slowly reached for the trunk. _Oh no! My grip is slipping! I'm going down!_

Suddenly the child's grip let away and the child let out a scream as they slid down the trunk on the sack. The boys in the house heard the scream.

"What was that?!"

"It sounded like it came from under the tree house!"

"The thief is still here."

Joie quickly picked up the sack and ran back to where Taden was. The boys peaked out of the house and saw the hooded child running.

"There! The thief is on the run! Surround him!"

The boys then jumped out of the tree house and gave chase to Joie. Joie temporarily stunned them with Light Magic and ran off as far as possible without having to harm them. As Joie ran through the tree thickets back to Taden, the child then reached Taden. He was asleep with his gun still drawn out. Taking a bush and covering the opening of the hollow tree, Joie then walked over to Taden and put the sack at his feet. Taden slowly opened his eyes to see the hooded child breathing hard.

"I kept my promise. Don't worry Taden. We're safe."

Going through the bag, Joie pulled out a syringe and bandages. Taking the syringe, the child gave the shot to Taden's stomach and then covered the wound with the bandages. Taden then spoke up.

"Good thing you came back. I thought you were some Banana Gator's meal by now."

"Gee… Thanks for thinking about me." Joie said sarcastically. "Okay… I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back."

As Joie walked to the covered opening, the sound of chatter could be heard. Joie stepped back and Taden frowned.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be followed."

"Oh dear… I'm sorry."

"Come on. Get behind me. I'm going to put a bullet through the first person that comes in."

Joie ran behind Taden, as the boy sat up holding his gun. As he held the gun, water came out of his hands and entered the gun. The chatter continued.

"The tracks end here. He has to still be here."

"You think he could be hiding in a cave?"

"What a stupid question. Luffy, if the tracks stop here it means he's still here…"

The boy with black hair and freckles then noticed a hollow tree with pink water leaking out of it. He walked over to the bush in front of the tree and grabbed it. As he pulled it away, the sound of gun shots came out. The three boys jumped out of the way as flying high pressured bullets made from water pierced the trees around them. As the sound seized, the boys got up and saw two individuals come out of the tree. The boy with blue hair with the hooded child came out.

"Aw hell… didn't hit a single body."

The boys then drew the steel pipes they had and surrounded the individuals.

"You've got some nerve robbing us! Who are you?"

The blue haired boy then slumped down with the hooded child holding him up.

"TADEN! I'm sorry Taden! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Shut up Joie! Your constant apologizing annoys me!"

Taden rested on his sword while kneeling. Joie then looked at the three boys.

"I'm sorry I robbed you. I didn't have much time to take him to a doctor. Please don't have us arrested! You have no idea what we went through."

The boys then put their pipes away and looked at Joie. The boy with a top hat spoke up.

"Are you some traveler or something? Also, how did you find our house?"

"If you promise not to hurt us, will you allow me to share our story to you?"

The boys seemed hesitant and then agreed. Taking Taden back to the hollow tree, Joie then spoke to them as they had their meal. Ace then spoke up while his brothers Sabo and Luffy were still cautious of the two children with them.

"I'm Ace. This is Sabo and Luffy. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Joie Luce. Mind your language, thank you. The boy with me is Taden Grando. We were a pair of kids traveling with a group of mercenaries when we got captured by this shady group disguised as merchants. They're known as the Wild Fang. Hours ago, we escaped the ship that we were on and came here. Taden was hurt when I saved him, so as soon as we came here, I had no choice but to get medical supplies while still remaining hidden."

"So you robbed us to save your friend? How odd. No one has robbed us like that. How did you find us? And did you know our home had a trap set?"

"Oh… I have a special power that I'd rather not talk about. Taden has special powers as

well. When he shot at you earlier, that was a small demonstration of his powers."

Luffy slumped back exhausted.

"Ahhhh… I feel my power being drained."

Taden looked at the end of his boots. A small stream of pink water was leaking towards  
Luffy and under his hand.

"Oh sorry kid. You can thank my mom for the water in unexpected places. Don't worry, it's not mixed with piss."

"Why are you leaking water? Stop it… you bastard… ahhhh…" Luffy moaned as Sabo pulled him away from Taden.

Joie spoke up.

"Forgive me… Taden was born half Aquarian. That endless stream of pink water coming from him is a curse given to him by his mother. She's a full blooded Aquarian. When Aquarians get hurt like Taden, a small stream of pink water comes off his body."

The boys looked at Joie confused.

"Aquarian?"

"It's a special race of people that existed under the deepest waters of the world a millennium ago. They can easily be mistaken for merman because of the water attributes they have. However, they have a special type of power that has made them a target of the World Government's cleansing."

"What kind of power does he have besides leaking water from his body?" Ace asked as he poked at Taden, who constantly pushed him away.

"Aquarians… have the power to control water and to become water. They're feared the most because any pirate crew out of sea could use them to wipe out a whole army within seconds. Despite being water, there have been weapons crafted to combat their ability to keep themselves from being pierced by bullets and any sharp weapons."

Luffy looked at Taden with wonder.

"Really? Wow! You're a walking army by yourself."

"Thanks kid. I'm not proud of it though. I barely know how to control it. This isn't Devil  
Fruit ability. I want that to be made clear as I can swim in Sea water."

"Shishishishi! You should join my pirate crew when I get older."

"I'll pass, but thanks."

"Ahhh… you could do many things with me if you joined my crew."

"If you mean drown you by accident, then no thanks Kid."

Joie then asked.

"Sorry that this is off topic, but can someone guide me to a lake? I got to wash up. I smell like blood from the chaos that came from the ship."

"I think there was a lake not far from here."

"Thanks. Sorry for the trouble."

Luffy then asked Joie.

"Joie? Can I ask you something before you go wash yourself?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you talk like Makino?"

"Makino?"

"She's a friend of our's that comes to see us. You kind of talk like her."

"Oh…I grew up in a household full of women. I thought that having my voice sound like them would have me sound less threatening and more calming as well as… motherly."

"You don't sound or act like a boy."

"Like I said, I didn't have much of a male influence. I hope you can forgive me for that."

_The Lake…_

"I don't get that crazy water boy. Why do we have to protect Joie? Can't Joie fight for himself?"

"Maybe he cares for him so much that he wouldn't want him in danger?"

"You think they're brothers like us?"

"I guess. Well… they could be non related since we haven't seen Joie's face at all." Ace then looked up to the dark sky. "The Moon sure is large around this time of year."

Joie then spoke up as they returned from bathing and started putting their clothes on.

"It's really beautiful and romantic this time of year, isn't it?"

"I just don't see anything special about it except it's in the sky at night. Also, why did you say-!"

Ace turned around gasped from seeing a girl with Bronze hair and Sapphire Blue eyes putting a white slip dress and her clothes back on. She looked back at him in shock.

"Whoa! You're a girl?" He said both confused and blushing.

Sabo and Luffy's attentions were grabbed.

"What? A girl? Whoa!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Ace?" Ace and Sabo pointed at Joie while their faces were flushed red. "Huh? Whose that?"

"IDIOT! THAT'S JOIE!"

"WHAT?! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! JOIE'S A BOY!"

"NO, SHE'S NOT!"

_The hollow tree…_

"I'm sorry I lied to you all about who I was. I didn't think one of you was a perv."

"I'm not a perv." Ace said as he blushed.

"Then stop blushing when you look at me perv."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A PERV!"

"Then stop replaying the moment in your head over and over again. The angle you saw me at is unpleasant. Why would you look at a girl before she puts her slip on?"

"Moment? What are you talking abo-" Joie pointed at her head. "Wait… is that your ability?"

"A gracious gift by my dad. My gift in light magic comes from my ancestor Micaiah… as well as the strange color of my hair and the mark on my hand. That's from my mom's side of the family."

Taden kept his eyes closed, but still kept apart of the conversation.

"That wasn't a smart move, Joie. Your girly habits could end up getting you killed someday if you get careless."

"I know Taden. You don't have to remind me."

"This brings up another matter to discuss. Joie, when we were on the ship, did you find the Fire Emblem?"

"I couldn't… I… I wanted to save you first."

"Idiot… Well now you got to go and steal the Fire Emblem back without me."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I can barely fight in this condition Joie. You have to journey back to confront and get the Fire Emblem from the Wild Fang before they use it on this island. You know what will happen if they use the Fire Emblem Joie."

"Oh… that's right. The Fire Emblem's powers…"

Luffy tugged on Joie's robe.

"What's a Fire Emblem? Is it some type of item that's constantly on fire?"

"Don't let the name fool you. It's a special item that has been around since before humanity began. Said to have been forged by the Gods, the Fire Emblem has been used in different forms over many generations and different worlds. Before the age of Piracy, there use to exist these continents that used the Fire Emblem as a means of achieve peace or chaos. However, the histories of those continents have somewhat vanished from time: Archanea which was centuries later renamed Ylisse as well as the other continents: Valentia, Jugdral, Elibe, Magvel, and Tellius. These are the lost continents that the Fire Emblem has been hailed from until this era when the continents vanished by a great flood 200 years back. A hundred years in this new world, a war erupted that brought this item out into the world. It was called the Cleansing, a war fought between humans a special race of beings called Laguz. Taden and I are descendants of that legendary race as well as humans. We're what the world would call Branded because of the marks from the Gods above."

Sabo then asked Joie.

"Why are you looking for this item, anyway? Sounds like a lot of trouble."

"The Fire Emblem of this era… no one knows the true origins, but so far what is known is that it is an item that requires sacrifices. The demon trapped within the jewel is a blood thirsty monster that feeds on souls of the living. The Wild Fang captured us in order to feed us and many others like us to the jewel. They want our souls to revive a violent God of the Aquarians… Aquarius."

Taden slightly open his eyes and pointed at the kids.

"Well now that we're up to speed, you three will be escorting her to get the fire emblem back."

The boys jumped up surprised and angry.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DRAG SOME GIRL WITH US!"

"SHE'LL SLOW US DOWN!"

Joie looked at the boys irritated.

"I'll let you jerks know that I can take care of myself, thank you very much. As for slowing you down, I could still outwit you in terms of brains and speed. Remember… I deactivated your trap back at your home and I stole your medical kit before you knew I was still nearby. And unless you really want to piss me off… you can send me and Taden away without helping us. But know this, once we get off this isle, that treasure location you want to hide so much will have nothing left in it to fill it when we're gone." The boys looked at her in shock. While Joie was still frowning, she pointed at her head once again, adding to the three boy's frustration. She then walked up to Ace and looked him in the eye while her arms were crossed. "If you plan on going out to sea, just a little advice: Never… mess… with a branded. You have no idea what things we're capable of."

She then headed outside. Taden then spoke up.

"She's not lying. While she was tending to my wounds, she shared the location seen from your current memories via memory connection with me. It's strange for her to have, but sometimes it's not that bad. You know, with that money, I could leave the mercenaries and buy my own private island if I wished. You have a choice now. You could help us out… or you could loss the entire mullah you spent five years gathering by sending us away… or better yet…" Taden raised his gun and pointed it at the three children. "I could kill all of you as a warning to the Wild Fang to find if they continue chasing me and Joie. What's it going to be?"

The boys walked outside and talked amongst themselves.

"I don't like the idea of this at all."

"If we escort Joie, then it means we're battling an organization we have no knowledge of."

"But if we don't help them they'll steal everything from us. They know where the treasure us."

They then looked at Joie, who was near the hollow tree staring down at the little stream of pink water.

"If we kill Joie, we have to deal with the water guy. After seeing what he did to the trees, I wouldn't want to fight him in person. But if we kill him before he recovers, we have to deal with her. She blinded us earlier with that weird ability of her's. Any stronger and it could of killed us."

Joie then spoke up.

"Can we get some sleep? I'm tired as it is."

The boys then walked back into the hollow tree. Taden looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"So… what's it gonna be?"

Sabo spoke up.

"We'll take her… but we'll stay with her until she finds this weird fire emblem and we'll part ways. When we're done, never come back to our island again."  
"Fine by me. It reeks of trash as it is now... I'm talking about the Trash Mountain, not the people here. At dawn head out and follow her. She can sense the location of the jewel. Be careful though as the Wild Fang won't hesitate to attack you if they see her. Get some sleep and we'll depart in the morning"

_The next day…_

"Everyone wake up! Get up! We're under attack!"

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo slowly lifted themselves. Joie was wiping the tears from her face. Ace scolded her.

"Why are you crying?! Stop that!"

"Taden! Taden's disappeared and there are rogues waiting outside for us! We have to fight them and find Taden!"

"Look! There's no time! He's probably long gone now! Right now, we got to get out of here!"  
Luffy jumped up after hearing chatter outside the tree.

"Aw crap! Is it the Wild Fang?!"

Sabo peaked outside one of the cavities of the tree.

"No… Joie's right. I see some thugs that we robbed not long ago. They must be looking for us. Come on! Let's drive them away."

"Taden… Where did you go?" Joie whispered as she and the boys left the tree.

As they left the tree, they saw the shine of the men's knives in their hands. The kids split into two to route the thugs in their place. One of the thugs spoke up.

"Those little bastards have got to be around here somewhere."

Joie, who was with Luffy, kept him close to her as she calmed down. They hid behind one of the knocked over trees Taden had blasted to bits hours back. Luffy was anxious to attack, but Joie kept him close to her.

"I'm going to kick their asses one by one."

"Hush Luffy. If they hear you, you'll give our position away."

He quickly dashed away from Joie and up one of the broken trees. One of the thugs spoke up.

"Is it those troublesome boys again?"

"Nah! Just the wind."

As Joie watched them, she suddenly felt someone grab her arms. She dropped her book. While struggling with the men, one of them walked up and looked at her hair.

"A girl? Where did she come from?"

"Doesn't matter. Maybe she's their new pet. Tie her up. We'll drag all of them out of their hiding place using her."

"Heh heh heh. Don't scream dear. We won't hurt you."

"SHUT UP!" A shout of voices called from three of the broken trees.

The thugs looked up and saw Ace, Luffy, and Sabo jumped out of the shadows and whacked each thug that got in their way. As more thugs came and surrounded them, Joie grabbed her book and spoke out.

"Ace! Luffy! Sabo! Close your eyes!"

The boys covered their faces. Joie said some words in an unknown language and a burst of light came down and blinded the men. As the thugs groaned in pain, the boys beat up every single man present and then left them, as the pockets of the thugs were empty. Running out of the scene, they distance themselves from the hollow tree they slept in and followed Joie to find the Fire Emblem. Thus began the children's journey to retrieve the Fire Emblem.

4SOLDIERS PRESENTS  
ONE PIECE: ISLE OF AWAKENING  
THE BRANDED SAGA

Dragon Carnival ~Intro~  
Hateshinaku fukaku mitsurin to hajimari wo utau ano morioka  
Kamigami ni mamorareta EL DORADO sora wo mau DRAGON CARNIVAL  
Jyukai ni hibiku nakigoe yami ni tozasareta hikyou e  
Mou tachitomarenai yo bokutou wa yume oikakeru kariudo

_(On a wooded hill, the first song was sung of an endlessly deep forest _  
_An El Dorado, protected by the gods; a Dragon Carnival dancing in the sky _  
_Animal cries resounding in a sea of trees to an unexplored land shut out by darkness _  
_I can't stand idle anymore, we're hunters on a quest to chase our dreams)_

Ato dorekurai de yo ga akeru no?  
Ato dorekurai de tadoritsuku?  
Ato dorekurai de tsuyoku nareru no?  
Ato dorekurai de kimi ni aeru?  
_(How much farther until dawn breaks? _  
_How much farther will we struggle on? _  
_How much farther until I can become strong? _  
_How much farther until I can meet you?)_

Tooi kioku no waki hi no yume ga mada kienakute  
Kimi to futari de kanaerareta ii na  
Shinjiru koto wo tamerawanai de sashinobeta te wo totte  
Korekara subete wo ima hajimereba ii  
Donna ni jidai ga nagareta to shite itsumademo yume wo motte  
Kokoro ni EL DORADO motomeru tabibito de aritai  
_(In a distant memory, the dreams I had in my younger days have not vanished _  
_Wouldn't it be great if you and I, the two of us, could make them come true? _  
_Don't hesitate when it comes to the things you believe in, take the hand I've offered to you _  
_After this moment, wouldn't it be great if everything began right now? _  
_No matter how time passes, we'll always have our dreams _  
_I want to be a traveler searching for the El Dorado in my own heart )_  
_Note: English text and translation is italicized_

A FIRE EMBLEM X ONE PIECE CROSSOVER STORY  
PRESENTED BY EIICHIRO ODA AND NINTENDO


	2. Branded Saga Ch 1

Brand Saga Chapter 1: Lost Footsteps

_The apprentice light mage Joie and the terrible trio Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the merchant village of Mt Corvo during the Harvest Month of Goa. Unbeknownst to the children, they will discover something that will alter Joie's life forever._

_A few miles before reaching Bulgar…_

The four children wait before reaching the Merchant village of Bulgar. Joie wonders what happened to Taden upon waking up with him gone out of sight. She was breathing hard while holding her sides. This had been the first time during her time with the mercenary group they both traveled in that Taden left her side. The pain she was now feeling was new to her as well. Ace spoke up.

"I don't know what to say to you Joie. We're wasting time waiting for Taden. Something must have happened to him."

"He's gotta be safe. I know he'll find us. Where ever he went."

Luffy then jumped at Joie and poked at her head.

"Hey, I have an idea... Joie, why don't you use your special powers to see when Taden will arrive?

"Luffy, you know that's not how it works. I don't know why, but I don't have Micaiah's foresight ability. I can sense him, but only sometimes… I don't know what's going on. Maybe she's doing this."

Sabo then spoke up.

"Don't mind him! He's just teasing! Still, that order he gave us bothers me. He said 'we' and yet he suddenly gets up and leaves. Why would someone do that?"

Ace chuckled.

"Maybe he got tired of watching Miss Grumpy here and ditched her on us."

"Oh shut up Ace! Taden would never go back on his oath. Why else would he leave?"

"Heh! Maybe he dissolved into water and disappeared. He is part water creature remember?" He then noticed that Joie wasn't looking well since they escaped the group of thugs that tried to attack them. "You okay? Why are you breathing so hard? Don't tell me you were that scared of those losers Joie."

"I'm telling you Ace. It isn't helping right now. Oooohhh… what's going on? What happened during the time we were trapped on that ship? Why is this happen-!" Joie suddenly yelled and grabbed her sides. She covered her eyes as they glowed blue. Ace grabbed her as she nearly fell over. "Oh no! What's going on?!"

Joie's back started pushing upward in her robe until the bones tore out of the back. Peaking out was a pair of stick pink wings. Joie clinged onto Ace as Luffy and Sabo helped her up. Ace looked at the wings on her back.

"Joie, what's going on?"

Luffy touched the fresh pair of feathers from the wings.

"Ick! What is this stuff?" He said looking at the pink ooze on his hand.

"Luffy, don't touch her." Sabo said smacking the straw hat child on the head. "Joie, what is this?"

"I don't know. I am in a large amount of pain right now." She then calmed down. "Ooooh… what just happened?"

They sat her down and checked her wings.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think Sabo. I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Neither have I. Is she supposed to grow wings?"

"Who knows?"

Luffy giggled while moving her wings up and down.

"Way cool! You think we'll be able to ride you and go flying in the sky together, Joie?"

Joie tugged the little boy away from her left wing. She looked at him with a scolding look while he still kept a large grin on his face. Joie's scold suddenly faded looking at his happy face and she gently hugged him and let him go. Standing up, she slowly walked with the new grown wings on her back.

"We better get going. There's no use in waiting for Taden anymore."

As she walked away, Ace and Sabo looked at her wings and then at Luffy confused.

"What was that all about Luffy?" Sabo asked him.

"I don't know. She did whisper something when she hugged me though."

"Like what?" Ace said picking up his steel pipe.

"Richter. Who's that?" Luffy asked holding on to his straw hat.

"Maybe some she knows, perhaps? Come on. We better get going. Bulgar's not far from here. Maybe Taden's waiting for us there."

_Bulgar…_

Ace called Joie over as she looked at the vendors.

"Joie! Over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest merchant village in all of Goa. It's here during the Harvest Month, so go ahead and purchase any supplies you need to help us out."

"Oh thanks Ace. I'm a bit worried about being out here."

"Why? You think people are looking at you?" Luffy asked while petting Joie's wings.

"Kind of… I bet they've never seen someone with wings before."

"Don't be stupid Weird stuff must happen every day out at sea, so they shouldn't be surprised to see someone like you." Sabo said patting her wings.

"Oh, do my eyes deceive me?! What a marvelous sight to see!" An unknown voice comes out of no where.

"Huh?"

The children turn around and see a young man around 16 wielding a lance bowing at Joie in a cheery matter. He had green hair and wore green armor.

"Wait, O little Angel! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, let me introduce myself to your beautiful sister Angels?"

The four kids looked at the teenager confused.

"Whoa… what's with this guy?"

Sabo then looked at Joie.

"I think this guy thinks you're an Angel, Joie."

Joie then spoke to the young man.

"Who are you? And why are you talking to me? Where are you from? That was kind of rude what you just did there."

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from the West Blue. I hail from the Ignition Mercenaries, home to men of passion of fire!"

"Sure you do. And I'm the nursery watch girl. Thanks for talking to us, creep, but I know who the Ignition Mercenaries are. There's no way Commander Becca would let you fight alongside them. Come on Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. I have nothing more to say."

"Okay."

"Right!"

"See ya!"

The kids then left the young man.

"Wait! Please…"

Suddenly a man walked up to the other one. This man had orange hair and red armor.

"Naphtali! Hold your tongue!"

"Ah, Dan! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Naphtali!

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of a great miracle? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy!?"

Back with Joie and the brothers, they prepare satchels for the quest.

"This sure seems weird." Ace said looking at the satchel.

"Trust me, these herbs will come in handy if you get hurt. Keep with on you at all times."

As the kids walked they suddenly stopped. Joie looked up to see two men riding horses. Sabo giggled.

"Now that's an interesting sight to see. Why are these men riding these horses here in this village? Are they with the merchants?"

Joie called out to the men.

" Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Of course. My apologies..." Dan moved to the side.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." She said petting his horse.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Hey! No fair, Dan! I met her first!"

"Yuck! Ace, Luffy, Sabo! Take this to heart! Never grow to be like these men! It seems there are no decent men among this merchant village! Let's get going! I've run out of patience!"

Joie and the brothers walked off, racing away from the horsemen. Dan called out to the winged girl.

"Wait, please! It's not like that. Naphtali, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..."

"I am NOT you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-"

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!"

_Outside of Bulgar…_

"Just how many thugs did you guys piss off before Taden and I came here?!"

"Well there's a bunch but we don't count! How's that sound?!" Sabo replied to Joie while they were running.

"Damn! Run for it! We're being pursued! Could it be those men from the merchant village? No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!"

The kids then stopped upon being confronted by a man with torn clothes carrying a sword.

"Heh heh hehhh... Ace, Luffy, and Sabo! You sure are some rotten kids to go attacking your elders! And you with the wings and bronze hair… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Jolene, is it not?"

"What did you call me?... Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold. Ah, well. Time to die, kiddies! C'mon out, boys!"

Suddenly, a group of thugs came out and surrounded the kids. They had with them axes and swords.

"Crap! You gotta be kidding me!" Ace yelled upon seeing the weapons the men drew out.

"They sure don't know want to give up, do they?" Sabo said holding his pipe up.

"Wait! Those are real weapons! What are we going to do?!"

"Oh, no! There are more than we can handle... But I'll not give up! I promised Taden I'd get the Fire Emblem back! We have to fight them!"

Suddenly the sound of house hoofs stomping the grass echoed from the distance. Soon, the two men they saw earlier arrived at the scene.

"Hey! There they are!" Naphtali said slowing his horse down. His lance drawn to his side while his companion had his sword in one hand.

"Huh?"

"What?" Joie turned around to see the horsemen behind her and the trio with her.

"Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! what is your business? Such numbers against three little boys and a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from-"

"We can discusss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Dan said holding his sword out.

Ace turned holding his pipe to the young horsemen.

"No! This is our fight! Stay out of our way!"

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." Naphtali said smiling at the courage the four children had.

"I have a solution. Young winged one, command us. I am Dan, a knight from the Ignition Mercenaries. My companion is Naphtali. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, children?"

"Wait you want me to be your tactician?"

"We don't have much of a choice Joie! Come on!" Ace said now turned to the thugs.

"Ace is right! We're outnumbered as it is! Help us out!" Sabo said protecting her.

"Yeah! Let's kick their asses, Joie!" Luffy said holding his pipe up.

"Alright! I will lead! Let's go!"

Within the fight, the horsemen Dan and Naphtali took care of the axe and sword wielders while Ace, Luffy, and Sabo defended Joie, who fought using her magic every chance they got. After defeating the second to last of the thugs, only one group of thugs remain standing.

"Accursed knights. Alway tampering in other's affairs." The yelled in anger as the group ganged up and attacked him. After finishing him and his men off, he let out his last words. "Blast... There was only... supposed to be... little children..."

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, everyone!" She turned to the horsemen. "And now for these guys. You were going to share your story with us?"

Dan answered.

"Yes. We have ventured from Frost Moon Village, in the East Blue, in search of someone.

"Frost Moon Village... That is the country with the dojo run with that trainer right, isn't it?"

"Correct. We were sent by Commander Becca of the Ignition Mercenaries to save two individuals. A young boy named Taden Grando, and a young girl named Jolene Luce."

"Commander Becca? Oh! Janaff and Neimi's mother and Taden's adoptive mom! I forgot that's her name!" She then scratched her head and looked that the horsemen. "If you were sent here, then you must be the new recruits to her faction! That's why I didn't recognize you."

Luffy asked Joie.

"Wait a minute. Joie do you know these men?"

"Not really, but I know their commander. She's a strong woman that took me apart of her faction six months ago. Three years ago, she was the Queen of a kingdom in the West Blue named the Brimstone Kingdom. However, a coup came out of nowhere and claimed the lives of both Taden's Grandfather and her husband, King Brimstone. Ever since the incident, she's returned to her family's roots and became a mercenary leader to help her and her children survive."

"How come you're traveling with them Joie? Did you get recruited?" Ace said while sitting down with the winged girl.

"Not exactly. I was… given away against my will."

"Yikes! Nice family you got there." Sabo said surprised.

Naphtali then scolded the child.

"Don't such things to the poor girl. This was the Wild Fang's doing. You may not know this, but Joie is the granddaughter of the master chief of medicine in the Marines, Commander Wallace Luce, and the niece of the retired assistant therapist Calvin. The young girl was being raised as a marine medical assistant when the Wild Fang sent men into the base to capture her."

Dan then stepped in.

"Her family had no choice but to give her to the Ignition Mercenaries who were hired at the time to defend the base after an unexpected pirate attack occurred and almost slaughtered everyone at the base."

The boys looked at them confused.

"Doesn't she have any other family besides her grandpa and her uncle?" Ace asked.

Joie responded angrily.

"My mother and my father... died five years ago. My people - the residents of the village of Mithrus- they don't… I'm the last of my village. Pirates attacked, and... they killed so many people. The whole village was scattered. My father was our village doctor, and wanted to protect our people despite being away from combat for so long. I am so young, and my parents are old-fashioned. The people wouldn't follow me even if I was already grown. No one would follow me. When the Marines arrived, they were already too late to save our island. I went to live with my Grandpa and Uncle ever since then as our home was unsafe to live in. Slippery red grass, scarlet sand, and poisoned water… everything was a nightmare to remember about." The boys looked at her in shock. "Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... When Taden disappeared like that, it just brought back those memories."

As she stood up, Ace noticed something about her ankle.

"Joie, did you get hurt in the battle?"

"No. Why do you ask?" She wiped her tears away.

He pointed at her ankle.

"Who did that to you?"

She took noticed of the bandage.

"That's odd I don't remember this. Wait… what if this was on me while I was on the ship?"

"Do you have any memories of what happened when you and Taden were abducted Joie?" Dan asked her.

"I don't know. All I remember was Taden and I being attacked and getting hit by sleep magic and waking up on that ship. That's all I remember, I swear." She took off the bandage and saw a tiny red mark near her ankle. "What?! Did someone give me a shot while I was sleeping?! I don't remember this."

"You think those men did this to you?" Dan said looking at the mark.

Joie closed her eyes and grabbed her wings.

"Oh… oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"There is something I kind of remember from the ship. There was an apothecary with those men. He must have gave me something while I was sleeping that might have caused me to sprout wings."

"Then that means…" Dan looked at her in shock.

"Dan! The crazy chemist Hizura was on that ship! He must have did this to her!" Naphtali said surprised.

"Wait!" Luffy yelled out. "If you're telling us that Joie got some bad medicine from this man…"

"Oh no… That's probably why Taden disappeared, Joie." Sabo said terrified. "Whatever they gave you, he must of got as well…"

"Oh… not Taden… I hope he's alright."

_Meanwhile…_

"Huff… Huff… Crap!" Taden slowly crawled over to a river flowing past him and looked at his reflection and then punched the relfection. "Those bastards! They will all pay with their lives!"

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 1…_


	3. Branded Saga Ch 2

Brand Saga Chapter 2: Amanda's Staff

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This abandon temple, forgotten by the people of Goa, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Merchants come to this temple see the alter and marvel at the sight of the lost Temple. Before starting their journey, Joie being guided by a second conscious, brings her allies here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Joie's hand is directed to a grand inheritance._

_Outskirts of Bulgar…_

"It looks like we're going to have to detour through here. Her high pitch voice is driving me crazy."

"Who are you talking about?" Ace asked while Joie rode with Dan on his horse.

"I'm not quite sure how to introduce her. She's been with me since my birth. I can hear her, but don't know her name. Apparently, she claims to have forgotten her name, but I don't know if she's telling the truth."

"What could she be asking from you, Joie?" Sabo asked while walking besides Dan's horse.

"She wants us to take a short detour. There is a sacred spirit enshrined in an altar east of here. Originally, the old inhabitants of Goa would go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey. It's been abandoned for centuries and now serves as a sight for travelers like the merchants."

"Oh! How quaint!" Naphtali said in a content tone.

"The history of Ylisse is said to be found throughout the East Blue on certain islands. It is nice to see that; here at least, the ancient ruins are still in existence."

_Within the ruins…_

A group of thugs drag an elderly man with a staff into the ruins within Mt. Corvo.

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!"

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not allow you to defile the spirit of the Light Guardian. The Guardian's spirit is a sacred gift, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest!

"Spirit my ass! You're a fool, old man. If there's treasure here, it's mine for the taking! If you're holding out on a secret devil fruit hiding here, then you might as well hand it over to us! What good is such a treasure, if you can't use it?!"

"Devil Fruit? In this place? Sacrilege I say!"

"Sacrilege? I am Grass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this fruit you so wish to hide, then this fruit I shall have! Now, get out of my way!"

"Oof!"

"Open this giant sealed door!" The old man whacked at the door with his staff. "This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! I'm adding that fruit to my swordman skills." Hmm? What's this? The room... what the hell... it's empty?"

"The sleeping guardian has judged you. You have been found wanting what is not here. It has hidden the gift from you."

"What? Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!" The thug shoved the old man into a shallow empty well within the ruins and ran towards the empty tomb. "Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear these ruins down stone by stone until I have what is mine!"

Merchants camping near the ruins saw the commotion caused by the thugs and stayed far back. They then noticed the children traveling with two men on horsemen. One of the merchants ran towards the group, as they saw that the horsemen were armed.

"I beg your pardon, gentlemen. Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed." Joie said in a serious voice.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest that was taken there. I saw a band of ruffian head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's treasure using that old man!"

"What?! They're attacking the ruins? I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

"Young Joie, what are you planning?" Naphtali asked the young girl as she got off of Dan's horse.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare." Dan said as he lowered the young girl off his horse.

"I suggest you use me, Joie. I can help you if you allow me to." A voice said to the young girl.

"Okay. I'll ask for your powers again, but I hope after this is over you explain yourself to me. I better scan the minds of travelers here. They may know something about the layout of this place."

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo looked at the landscape around the group.

"It looks like the horsemen won't be able to reach the main entrance of the ruins. We'll have to route the thugs with Joie." Sabo said as he and his brothers peaked over a hill to look at the landscape.

"Just how many of them are we up against inside the ruins?" Ace asked looking down.

"Joie, what do you see?!" Luffy called out to her.

As Joie scanned the information of the travelers in the area, she snapped out of her powers and stood up.

"Ace, Luffy, Sabo, and I will cross the jagged terrains to the entrance of the ruins. Naphtali and Dan won't be able to cross through the other side with us. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. They might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with their weapons. We'll meet you there when you break through. Okay! Let's go!"

Joie, along with the brothers crossed through the jagged terrain and attacked any thugs that came at them. Dan and Naphtali smashed at the cracked wall until they got inside. After taking out the last thug at the entrance, the kids met up with the horsemen and confronted the leader of the thugs.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" The kids dashed at the swordman Grass as Joie casted from afar and Naphtali and Dan took turns pulling the kids away from his attacks. After getting in the last hit, Grass was done for. "You... You... Urr... urgh.."

Upon defeating him, the group heard a call from the bottom of the dried well. It was the Priest. Helping him out, the Priest thanked them for rescuing him from the thugs. He then noticed Joie.

"Ah, those wings... Are you of the Heron tribe?

"Sadley, I am not, but my ancestor was Micaiah of the continent of Tellius. Much like her, I am branded going through a painful transformation. I'm Joie, a light mage. Are you hurt, mister?"

"Thanks to you young children and brave men, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the guardians gift? Is it safe?"

"Yes. I should know. Many decades ago, my family protected this alter until the guardian's descendant came here. I heard that a young child holding a staff that looks like a knife came to this island. While I was heading to the ruins with my company, we were attacked by those thugs who heard that an old heirloom had been sealed in the tomb until the heir came to the island. Seeing you with the item, I suspect you must be the Light guardian's descendant. Only her family would hold on to such an old item."

"Wait… you came to this island because you knew I would come to this place."

"Of course. The spirit of the Light Guardian flew around the island two days ago. I always came to pay my respect to the spirit's resting place every year during the Harvest Month. I never thought in my whole life the Light Guardian would return."

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo looked at Joie.

"Joie, two days ago you robbed us. Is that how you found our location?" Ace asked looking at Joie.

"This sure is getting weirder the farther we go with this girl." Sabo said scratching his head.

"I didn't know old people could see the dead." Luffy said giggling.

"They can't Luffy. No one is supposed to see spirits." Joie said looking at her staff knife.

"Unless they are choosen by the divine above." The old man answered as he walked into the tomb area of the alter. "Until I remove my spell, the gift will always be hidden. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the seal of the tomb. Touch the ancient seal, and pray for a safe journey. For you and your company young child."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Joie said in a cheerful manner.

"Hm? The seal…"

"What? Did- The room... It's... glowing."

"Ah. Hm... It's the Light Guardian. Joie, the guardian have looked into your soul, and is calling out to you.

"What does that mean?"

"You are the true descendant of the lost clan the guardian hailed from. You are to speak with the Guardian in person."

"No... I can't... I couldn't..."

"It is the guardian's wish. If you require proof, hold your weapon up to the seal."

Joie held her staff knife up to the glowing seal. As she held it, a woman appeared before her. She had a glowing blue dress and wore a dark blue cloak that hid her hands. The woman had golden hair and sky blue eyes with a bow made of gold tied on her head. Around her neck was a violet choker with a shiny pearl hanging down from it. Around the woman's waist was a two color banded belt that resembled the one Joie wore and held the staff knife from.

"Awww… finally. My memories are coming back. Took you many centuries to bring me back here with my old mentor's gift to me."

"Excuse me… you've been with me for so long. Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Oh that's right. Yes of course. My name is Amanda Edge. I come from a clan of individuals foreign to your world known as the Edge clan. A long time ago, my brother Blaze disappeared in the aftermath of a war back at my old home world. I traveled here with the Warlord of Ice to find and home and bring him home. Unfortunately, I got caught in this realms war and was trapped here ever since. That rotten warlock who cursed me turned my staff into a children's toy so that I could never return back to this place and gain my memories back. Thanks to you, I can hand you my tome as well as fix that staff so that it doesn't look like a rattling palinko toy." Joie sweatdropped from what Joie said as Ace, Luffy, and Sabo giggled behind her. Joie then held the staff knife towards Amanda, who moved her hands out from under her cloak and touched the orb on the knife. The item glowed until it changed form. As Joie opened her eyes, the staff knife was now a staff as long as Amanda's body. Amanda then drew her hands back as a tome appeared on the seal. Joie picked up the tome and looked at the staff. Amanda spoke. "Behold my gift. The sacred art of the Edge Clan… Aoihana, the staff of Lenore, and the Light tome blessed by the Archsage Athos of Elibe… Aureola. With these weapons, I grant you my blessing in carrying all of you through your journey. Go forth with my power and be brave young warriors. That is all. I shall return to the staff. Call on me for guidance. I shall answer you."

The woman disappeared back into the orb of the blue staff. Joie then turned to the old man.

"Um... It looks like the ritual is done."

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Light Guardian's gift in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your tome reach your hands."

"My tome?"

"It is time for you to go, brave warriors. You face a great many ordeals. Young winged child… Grip this staff, and meet your destiny head-on.

"Yes... Yes, sir!"

_Outside the ruins…_

"That's a funny looking staff you got there, Joie." Ace said looking at the staff while Sabo checked the content of the ancient book.

"Oh yeah. I agree with that one. This book must be from really ancient times because I don't know what these characters are." Sabo said handing the book back to Joie.

"Oi, Joie. Can I ask you something from what that old man woman said?"

"Luffy, you know that she can hear you, don't you?"

"Yeah well… I was wondering… Why does your staff rattle even in this form? It's like some type of baby toy or something, don't you think?"

Amanda jumped out of the staff.

"The rattle of the staff comes from an old family tradition upheld by my Grandfather Cyan Edge from my old home. Ages ago in his youth, Cyan was taken care of by a summoner who was not only his distant relative, but also his enemy from the enemy tribe of the Edge Clan. Her name was Makeda. Makeda was said to be a feared summoner of his time as she was able to summon demons to her side and fight a whole army without the use of any human being. One distinctive feature about her that many people recalled was the rattling bells on the end of her dress. Where ever she traveled, people deeply feared the sound of the rattling as it told them she was nearby. As powerful as she was, she loved my Grandfather to a point where she felt he was her brother in the very end of her life. She sacrificed herself to save him when her Great Grandfather and his tribe came to kill my Grandfather. Ever since her death, Cyan had the women of the Clan carry these bells on their staffs as a way to warn enemies that the spirit of Makeda still watches over the clan and that she could return and smite them all."

"How odd. Back when I was with the mercenaries, I would watch the kids of the nursery during skirmishes. When bandits came to attack us, I would shake the staff to calm them during the chaos. I never knew about that history Miss Edge."

"You know… you just call me Mandy. You only use that title Miss Edge if I was alive. However, I was married and had a family before I died so my actual name is Amanda Luce."

"That sure is one strange family history you have Joie. So what she's saying, you were born from our world, but your bloodline is from somewhere else?" Ace said still checking Joie's wings.

"I guess you could say that."

Luffy and Sabo checked Joie's wings for any more transformations she might have had while they were traveling.

"Looks like your wings have stopped growing Joie. I guess that's a good thing?" Sabo said looking under each feather.

"Awww Joie… where are you going to start flying?" Luffy said disappointed while holding on to Joie.

"I don't know. Hopefully, this is the only transformation I'll go through and nothing more, Richter."

"Huh? Whose Richter?" He said confused.

"Ah! Sorry. I don't know why I let that slip."

"You're weird Joie."

"So are you. Who makes a promise to master swimming within a year and then goes off and eats a devil fruit? What goes through your head anyway?"

"Shishishishi! You saw my memories didn't you Joie?"

Amanda then turned away from them.

"I would still suggest finding the cure Joie. I don't know what kind of medicine you were given on that ship, but if it worsens there's a case you could end up becoming a Heron and never being able to transform back. I'm not crazy about seeing you as one, but I urge you to move quick if that becomes the case."

Amanda then returned to the staff. Naphtali then walked to Joie.

"So this is Aoihana. A staff with no equal."

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous staff in all of the East Blue... in my hand."

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special weapons all over the world call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you given the tome and the staff changed Joie... I felt something extraordinary. That spirit we met was waiting for you. You were meant to gain her inheritance." Dan said as he lifted the girl onto his horse.

"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!"

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, Aoihana itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it. Not even your boyfriends could use it." Naphtali said with a chuckle.

Ace and Sabo looked at Naphtali with an anger look on their faces while Luffy tilted his head confused.

"Say that again punk… I dare you." Ace said gritting his teeth.

"Who goes around assuming that? What an ass." Sabo said irritated."

"Huh?" Luffy had no idea what the knight meant and said nothing more.

" It... does feel right in my hand. A staff that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that. Look at it, Luffy, Ace, Sabo. This is Aoihana. This is... my staff. I must care for it well."

_The Grey Terminal…_

"What? The Aquarian and the Heron child are still alive?"

"Uh... Yes, Lord Hizura. We lost contact with the Aquarian, but the girl is traveling with Dan and Naphtali of the Ignition Mercenaries. I also learned that she has patterned up with what the island is calling the terrible Trio: Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. What are your orders? If we let them be..."

"Bah! I've heard that northern Mt Corvo is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with the Aquarian boy. His life must be ended quickly. He must be caught and killed before he comes back and steals his Bloodline's inheritance. There must be no blunders."

"Yes, m'lord. We have every member of the Wild Fang looking for him right now. Grando's death, due no doubt to murdered in foreign lands, is not far off."

"Heh heh heh. Soon... Soon Aquarius will awaken! And the whole world will bow to the Wild Fang!"

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 2…_


	4. Branded Saga Ch 3

Brand Saga Chapter 3: Together we ride

The secrets of her past revealed in the words of the spirit that watches over her. Now, to find her Taden and gain a cure for her transformation, Joie and her company heads west, to the Grey Terminal, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates the Grey Terminal from Mt Corvo. There are many thieves and bandits lurking there, some of the thieving groups being pirates. They wreak havoc on both Grey Terminal and even the merchant villages during the Harvest Month, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day to steal the Fire Emblem back, Joie, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo witness the atrocities in an incoming merchant village.

_Ruined Merchant Village…_

As the company arrived, they stop to bear witness to a freshly destroyed merchant village. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo were unfazed.

"Boy this never gets old." Ace said looking at the ruins.

"This had to have happened yesterday. The blood on the path still has a stale scent." Sabo said viewing the dead bodies in their view."

"I wonder who did this to them." Luffy said looking at the path confused.

Joie got off Dan's horse and looked around.

"This place... It's... it's just like Mithrus. This is awful."

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't the Kingdom's leader do anything to protect the travelers and the people?" Naphtali said.

Ace looked at Naphtali.

"You really are outside of Goa, aren't you? The Kingdom of Goa holds no responsibility for the lives of those living outside of its high walls. No one stands a chance on their own if they are weak. That's normally how it works here."

Joie walked toward a trampled teddy bear. Under it was a slip of paper with a symbol on it. She turned to the group.

"This merchant village was attacked by Pirates. I recognize this symbol. The Taliver Pirates were here. The Taliver Pirates are a vicious group of pirates that will kill anyone that gets in their way and plunder what is left in the homes. Women and children will not be spared when caught in their line of sight. It's like Ace had said. No leader holds power here." She sighed as she leaned on her staff. "My village was one of the victims of their attack. My people were... The Taliver pirates came at night. It took only one night. The survivors were numbered less than ten, including me. They are soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never." She looked at Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. "Let it be clear… that if any of you become pirates and I hear that you did something like this… don't think the next time we meet I'll be in the marines when I confront you. I will hunt you all down and kill you myself. I hate pirates!"

"…" Ace looked away from Joie and was hesitant from her answer.

"Joie…" Sabo realized how this was affecting her.

Luffy walked next to her and tugged her down to where she got on her knees. Joie looked at him with a frown and then the boy grabbed her tear stained cheeks and pulled them up. When he let go, Joie's cheeks were red from his fingers tugging on her.

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

"You don't have to hate all pirates Joie." Luffy said as he took of his straw hat. "Not all pirates are like those men. I met one of them and his pirate crew. His name is Shanks."

"…" Joie looked at Luffy and her look of anger faded as he gave her his straw hat. Tears rolled down her face looking at the hat. "Luffy…"

"Shanks was a pirate I met when I stayed at Windmill village during his crew's visit. He's a great guy, but I know that from what we're looking at, he would never do anything like this! Mark my word Joie! If we see the monsters that murdered your family, we'll beat them so that you'll never have to live like this ever again! We might not go into the Marines as my Grandpa wants, but when I head out to sea I'll prove you wrong. So don't hate all pirates because of what one group did to you. Some of them aren't even like them."

"Are you sure?" She said slightly crying but still a bit angry.

Luffy's face showed a giant grin as before.

"Hee! Yes!"

Joie smiled for a bit and then grabbed one side of his face to tug on it like he did. When that part of his face stretched, she let out a shriek to which she let go and turned from him terrified. Luffy giggled to which she remembered he had eaten a devil fruit when she had scanned his memories.

The horsemen looked at the kids talking with each other.

"Joie..." Naphtali whispered from hearing what she said to the three boys.

"..." Dan could understand her pain.

Joie calmed down as Luffy was still hugging her from beyond, as if he was hoping she would fly off the ground any minute. Joie then decided.

"I am not running away. I will return to see my island again... someday. I'll be stronger... If I ever see those monsters again, I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power. I don't know you're absolutely right, Richter." Luffy tilted his head again. His brothers shrugged their shoulders. "Oh… sorry. I mean Luffy. I don't know if you're right, which is why when I go out to sea I won't allow myself to slack. I'll grow strong and when the time comes, I'll be ready for those monsters."

"When the time comes, bring me with you." Naphtali said raising his lance up.

"Naphtali…"

"Don't forget me, either." Dan said raising his sword.

"Dan... Oh! You, too, Luffy? I... You're... thank you." She said wiping her tears away as she gave him back his hat.

_Not far from the company's location…_

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?

"Uh... I... That is, I..."

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."

"I... I..."

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!"

"Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please, I beg of you."

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

"No, you can't..."

"C'mon! Let's move!"

The boys looked around as they could hear the noise going on nearby.

"What's going on?"

"Sounds like someone got themselves wrapped up with the wrong group."

"We better ignore them and move on. Joie needs that cure soon. Look at her. She's growing really pale."

They heard the noise getting louder.

"What's this? Be on your guard, children. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there." Dan said moving his horse towards the direction where the noise came from.

Joie with Ace Luffy and Sabo behind her ran over to source. Joie immediately responded from what she saw. A young girl slightly older than Joie with green hair holding a sword was being harassed by a group of men.

"That's... That's a pegasus. Could it be? Irene? Is that you, Irene?"

"Ah! Joie? Oh goodness! Are those wings on you?"

"Irene! What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Joie! Is it really you? You're not dead and visiting me as an Angel, are you? I... I..."

"Come on Irene, now's not the time to cry! You're 13 years old, remember? You're older than me."

"I'm sorry."

Ace asked Joie.

"Who's this crybaby?"

"Wow… it really is a horse with wings. That is new for today." Sabo said surprised as the horse was struggling with the men.

"Woohoo! A flying horse! Can we ride it?" Luffy said amazed.

"You are acquaintances?" Dan asked the young winged girl comforting the panicking one.

"She's my friend I met when I was still living at my home village. This is Irene, a pegasus knight in training from the mountains of Oreades of the Aeolus islands in the North Blue. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Irene. What happened here?"

"Well... um... When I heard that you lost your family in the South Blue and were traveling with Mercenaries upon your Uncle letting you go... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village on this island... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..."

"Did your pegasus land on them?"

"Well, I... A little..."

One of the men then yelled out.

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Irene?" Joie asked her.

"Yes! I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..."

"Don't cry. It's all right."

That's funny Joie. Because she just admitted that she landed on someone coming down here." Ace said.

"You're not helping Ace so be quiet. Irene's not a pro so don't go putting this on her. It was just a small accident, that's all."

"Joie..."

"You're wasting your time trying to fix this situation, okay? Don't you want to get the cure before you turn completely into a bird?"

" I know! That can wait!" She turned to the men. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"She isn't listening. Figure." Ace said face palming."

"No chance. The girls goes with us- by force if need be! Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

The men came forth bearing a banner. Joie then realized that the men weren't thugs living in Goa. They were pirates.

"What a bunch of pigs! We've got to fight back! Everyone get ready!"

"Joie! I-!"

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

"...Yes!"

Mandy jumped out of Joie's staff.

"Listen carefully, Joie. We're facing pirates. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready? The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory."

"Joie... Who's that?"

"This is Mandy. She's the guardian of my staff, but she also is a spirit lending her powers to me."

"Oh, I see... Uh... Mandy? I'm pleased to meet you."

"As am I to see you safe. Joie, the nearby Merchant villages might get destroyed in the battle if we don't warn the people what's going on. I suggest you visit the one we're near to let them know what's going on."

"Right. Okay everyone! Our enemies are the pirates here. If you see a village, warn the people inside what's going on. We don't want them getting wrapped into this. I'm going to warn the village near us. Hold the enemies off!"

Joie ran towards the village and answered.

"Is anyone there?"

"Leave us alone, you thugs! Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!"

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!"

"Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening." A young man around the age of 15 with a bow and quiver came out of one of the homes. "Not bandits, huh? So, who are you besides a child carrying the world's most heaviest staff?"

"My name is Joie. My friends and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about and then discovered that their pirates. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers."

"Hey! Wait! The name's Rueben. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Rueben!"

As Joie came outside, she saw the horsemen as well as the brothers holding their own as the flood came at them. Rueben quickly ran up a slanted wall and drew out his bow. Using it, he shot at one of the men trying to sneak behind them. Irene flew over to the man shot and slashed him with her sword. She then noticed Rueben and panicked.

" Joie! What should I do? There's an archer!"

"What? Where!? Oh, that's Rueben."

Rueben waved back in a kind matter.

"Hi! You're one of Joie's friends?"

"Um... ... ..."

"What... What is it? Are you unwell?"

Joie looked at her and then at Rueben.

"I'm sorry, Rueben. Her name is Irene. She's timid around men, and you... you've got a bow."

"Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus knight! I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows."

"I... um... ...I'm sorry... Even looking... at a... bow... frightens me ever so much..."

"Of course, I understand! But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own."

"Now with that settle… Irene! Fly over to that village quickly and warn the villagers!"

"I'll do my best."

Irene flew to the entrance and met with the people inside. One of them talked to her.

"You came to help the village? That's good. With so many bandits, I wasn't sure what to do. It's not much, but please… take this money. There's an armory to the southeast of us. Equip yourself as you see fit, and help us, please."

As the group battled the pirates, they whittle down their forces to only a few left. As they came to the leader of the pirates, Joie confronted the man.

"Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Begging for you life so soon, little Angel?"

"Are you... from the Taliver pirates?"

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from the Ganelon pirates, and we know a little something of honor. Especially during Harvest Month. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?"

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now."

"You... You... No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!"

Irene flew next to Joie's side.

"Um... Excuse me..."

"Huh? It's you! So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?"

"Well... no... But... this really is... my fault... Really... So, can we..."

"What?! C'mon, lass, out with it!"

"I'm sorry. Can we... Can we just stop fighting now?"

"You've got to be kidding. After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!"

"Eeek!"

"You're coming with us! I promise you that! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!" As the group fought the remaining pirates, they came down and successfully defeated the last man. "Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon pirates will not let this stand..."

Upon the fall of the last man, Joie as well as everyone else rested at one of the nearby merchant villages.

"That's finally taken care of! Oh I'm tired."

"Joie!" Irene dismounted from her Pegasus and ran towards the winged girl.

"Irene... so great to see you again after five years."

"Joie… look at you. You've grown wings. What happened all this time you were away?"

"It's a long story. Anyhow, how did you find me and why were you following me? It's so dangerous out in the open seas by yourself."

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knight of Aeolus?"

"Yes, the last I heard from Uncle Calvin you joined a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Irene?"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to the Frost Moon Village in the East Blue, I heard that you and a friend of your's got kidnapped by some strangers, and..."

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men... I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them. Maybe if you would have joined Commander Becca's faction, then it would make much more sense."

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up."

"Irene... Don't cry... Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!"

"Hm?"

Naphtali then dashed to the young winged girl and the crying knight.

"Lovely Irene! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Naphtali!" Dan yelled as the brothers broke out laughing.

"You should come with us! With the addition of Rueben here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

Rueben spoke up while trying to get his bow back from Luffy, who grabbed it and was running around with it. He grabbed the grinning boy while trying to get his bow back."

"Wait, did you just include me?"

Naphtali turned to Rueben while Rueben was still holding on to Luffy.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, with little Joie on our side, we can create our own faction. Joie's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Naphtali... This is no joking matter!" Dan said as he picked up Luffy from Rueben's arms.

"Mercenaries?" Ace and Sabo asked confused.

Irene turned to Joie blushing.

"Joie? Um, Joie? Mercenaries?"

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Naphtali is right. Will you come with us, Irene?"

"Travel with you, Joie? Truly? I would be so... so happy!"

Naphtali shouted with joy in his voice and hearts in his eyes.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Irene! I am a knight of the Ignition mercenaries accompanying your best friend. My name is Naphtali..."

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

Dan put Luffy down next to his brothers.

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries while we are still working for Commander Becca..."

"No, I'm okay with that. We can't leave Irene on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on all of you?"

"Yes! You have but to ask."

Rueben scratched his head while checking his bow to see if it was dented.

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?"

Joie turned to him while Irene hid behind her.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Rueben."

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Holy Legion!"

" 'Holy Legion'? I'm no Angel I just want you all to know that. This is getting stranger with every day."

"No doubt on that. An archer, horsemen, a witch, and a girl that flies on flying horses? What kind of adventure have we placed ourselves in?" Ace said as he helped Joie get on Dan's horse. Joie bonked him on the head with the orb of her staff as he had referred the witch to her.

"Hey Ace this might not be too bad. For all we know, we could end up having an assortment of people like them on our side when we head out to sea." Sabo said as he tried to pet the winged horse that almost bit him.

"Yeah! This isn't too bad at all! When I head out to sea, I'm going to gather a group of people as awesome as them! They may be pirates Joie, but you wait and see! They'll be far better and cooler than those monsters, you got that?"

Joie turned to Luffy after Ace helped her up with Dan assisting him.

"Luffy…"

"Oi! Crybaby Iry! Can I ride your flying horse?" He said with a large grin on his face while running to the surprised and confused young woman.

"Luffy no!" Joie said sweat dropping and angry.

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 3…_


	5. Branded Saga Ch 4

**Brand Saga Chapter 4: Lost Bloodlines**

After defeating the bandits, Joie continues westward. She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon pirates are in a rage after their brethren fell to Joie and her colleagues. It was an added insult to note that the terrible trio was with her. They race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer...

_The old fortress…_

"I've never been this far deep in Mt Corvo." Ace said looking up at the sky as the sun was getting close to setting.

"Neither have I. This place would claim lives before anyone to reach the ruins deep within the landscape." Sabo noted looking at the old fortress.

"Oh wait! I get it! The beasts of Mt Corvo aren't here during this time of year. Maybe they moved their location and that's why we can cross through here now, right?" Luffy said poking a chipped block with his steel pipe.

"That must be it." Ace said. He then looked at Joie, who was getting off of Dan's horse. He noticed that the young winged girl's appearance has been changing fast. Her Bronze hair was now silver. Her skin white as snow. Her legs failing her when trying a certain distance and her wings were now being trained by the young girl to help her move with the company. "You think we should reconsidered helping her?"

"Huh? What is it Ace?" Sabo asked while they walked over to the fortress.

"The girl has a terrible grudge with pirates. I'm not sure if we should stay with her throughout the whole way. She already has a big enough company to protect her, so why does she need us?"

"Ace, she'll rob us if we leave her side, remember?" Luffy said holding on to his straw hat.

"I know that, but…" He closed his eyes while frowning.

Luffy ran to Joie, leaving his brothers behind. Sabo asked Ace.

"Are you concerned about her knowing your full background?"

"…" Ace opened his eyes and then walked towards the fortress to join Luffy and the company of young adults with them. "It's nothing. Come on."

Sabo shook his head back and forth.

"Oh boy. This is getting way too complicated for me to handle. I hope she doesn't go too far with this pirate grudge. I don't know what Ace would do to her if she causes him to fly off the handle."

Rueben gazed upon the old fortress before them.

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

Naphtali looked at the ruined building unimpressed.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Rueben! Surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us."

Joie looked at the size of the old building and agreed.

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? Since my time with Commander Becca and her company, I would prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

Irene flew next to Joie's side and unmounted.

"As long as I'm at Joie's side, I'll be fine. Despite her age, she's much stronger at heart than me."

Naphtali unmounted from his horse and held Joie and Irene's hands.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Naphtali will be right here by your side, ladies."

Dan slapped him in the back of the head.

"Naphtali, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

"Ah, alas..."

As the group entered the old fortress, a woman about 19 wearing armor and holding a sword approached the group. Her armor look dented as if she had recently been in battle. She took notice of the young wing girl leaning towards the walls of the building.

"Your pardon, Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"Who's there?"

"I... Forgive my intrusion... My name's Tabitha. I'm a swordmaster that was traveling with a group of five when my company was attacked. We got scattered when that happened and... Ah! Ow..."

"Are you all right? Oh my! You're hurt..."

"Not long ago, I fought a strange group that targeted my colleague and one of his students. I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just a scratch... I can't travel far with these injuries, but it doesn't trouble me much. I've been in combat before so I'm use to this type of situation."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend who went out to get medical supplies to treat my wounds... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to buy supplies from the inside the Kingdom of Goa rather than steal the supplies. He left the merchant village we were staying at and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Alastor. Do you know of him?"

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him." Mandy hopped out of the staff again and looked at the sketch. "What is it Mandy?"

"There's something odd about this young man… he shares a striking resemblance to my eldest brother Megaton Edge. Could he be his descendant?"

"Are you saying he might be related to the bloodline?"

"No doubt… from the young woman's sketch, he's carrying an axe that looks like the same axe Megaton owned. He's got to be related. The question is… what's he doing here?"

Joie turned to Tabitha.

"Can I ask for the names of the people in your company besides your boyfriend just in case we see them?"

"Of course. Three young adults traveling with us. We belong to a special bounty hunter group known as Team Starwind so I'll give you their code names if you ever see them. Here's a sketch of the kids…" Joie looked at the drawings with Mandy. "The one that's 12 years old with brown hair and goggles is Rad. The two older ones are Jenny and Scion. Scion is hard to miss because he wears a coat with the anima mark on the sleeve and has long sky blue hair with dark skin."

"Okay." Joie turned to Mandy, who looked at the sketching of Scion in shock. "Mandy, what's wrong?"

"That boy… he looks like my brother Blaze who went missing centuries ago… and the sword with him… that's our Grandfather's heirloom… the Chaos Edge. Wrex must have went on to start a family after his father vanished. Thank goodness he kept the sword safe all these centuries. However, I am deeply troubled. Seeing him here means he might have gotten wrapped up in the same mess as us. Be on your guard little one."

"Of course." Mandy returned to the staff and Joie turned to Tabitha. "I'm sorry. We've never seen them before."

"I see... If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Tabitha is looking for him."

"I will tell him. I promise."

_Outside of the old fortress…_

"Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal near the ruins of one of the merchant villages."

"So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect. We'll wait til it gets dark, and then..."

"You'are and idiot! There are only a few of them, and some are women and children! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!"

"You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!"

"We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha! Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!"

A young man with black hair holding a battleaxe walks to his position. He looked to be about 20 years old.

"Hey, you! Your name's... Alastor, right?"

"..." The young man put the battleaxe on his shoulder to rest as he stood up.

"You haven't done much since you joined us. If that weapon of yours isn't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do."

"..." The young man looked at the old fortress before him.

"I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a little girl inside with three troublesome boys. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done."

The pirate ran south away from the fortress. Alastor was a bit hesitant for the work he was doing."

"It's been a while since I allowed crime to be apart of my life since my mom and dad's death. A bunch of children, huh? It would break Tabitha's sweet heart to see me sink so low. However, her injuries must be treated… and Scion, Rad, and Jenny must be found as soon as possible."

_Inside the fortress…_

"Young Joie! Outside the fortress! Pirates!"

"What did you say?"

Naphtali grabbed his lance and got on his horse.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

"No... Tabitha cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. Mandy! Scan the area and access the situation. Let us know what has to be done. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave."

Mandy hopped out of the staff and flew around the old fortress to see the layout. Tabitha leaned on her sword's hilt.

"Oh..."

"Rest easy, Tabitha. No one will harm you! Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

Mandy returned and spoke to Joie.

"Listen up little one! This fortress has two entrances. That's where we must meet the enemy! Have you and the brothers take the eastern door. As for the rest, have Dan and Naphtali guard the main entrance. There's a crack wall in the fortress so have Rueben shoot anyone that get's close. I see a group of swordsmen coming from the north. They're with the pirates so have Irene take care of them. Survive as long as possible."

Mandy returned to the staff. Joie then issued the command.

"Dan! Naphtali! Hold your ground at the main entrance! Rueben! Guard the cracked wall! Irene! A bunch of swordsmen will be coming soon! Hide in that forest over north and take them out! Ace, Luffy, Sabo, and I will try to sneak around and take out the leader from the east! Fight smart everyone!"

As everyone got into position, Dan and Naphtali fought the flood that came at the main entrance while Rueben aimed at the men coming from the west to strike the crack wall. As Joie and the brothers came out of the east entrance, they were attacked by a young man wielding a battleaxe. Despite the fact they outnumbered the young man, he parried their attacks and knock the boys away while Joie concentrated her magic. She stopped when she looked at the young man's face.

"Wait! Ace, Luffy, Sabo! Pull back!"

"What's wrong now?" Ace yelled at her.

"That man… he looks like Tabitha's boyfriend."

Joie ran up to the young man, who was confused on why she stopped attacking him.

"A winged child? Is this a dream? Or a nightmare?" The young man whispered as Joie walked over to him.

"You! Tell me, are you Alastor?"

The young man lowered his battleaxe.

"... How do you know my name?"

"Tabitha told me. What are you doing with these monsters?"

"Tabitha was injured when we were attacked. I promise to leave my life of thieving behind so I went out to work. I need money for her injuries."

"That may be, but... joining up with pirates?"

"Jenny was the one carrying our money when we got separated. Because my company is not from this island, I have to find a way to earn money fast. From joining these guys… It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this."

Sabo spoke up.

"You sure are a crazy man. Would you be willing to hurt the defenseless to save your girlfriend?"

"I'm up against the wall. Of course I would."

"Even to find your students?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Even to do that."

"Whoa! This guy is that courageous? Join my crew? I can help you with that!" Luffy said in a cheery manner.

"Hm? Bizarre… this little boy with the hat… he looks around Scion's little brother's age."

Joie wasn't happy from his answer.

"For gold? Anything? Would you even go so far to hurt your girlfriend? Tabitha is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What!? Tabitha's... She's here? I thought I told her not to leave the Merchant village until I returned. Her wound's haven't healed."

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Alastor! Would your actions please the one you're trying to save?"

"... ... You're right."

"Well?"

"I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with the life of crime. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Tabitha. Allow me to fight for you."

The kids cheered upon Alastor joining. When one pirate saw Alastor help the kids, Alastor lifted his battleaxe, spun it three times and threw the axe and the pirate; Killing the man in one hit. As the group continued defending the fortress, the leading man of the pirates became angry.

"What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A Girl! Grrr! Get more men up here now!"

Just as Mandy saw, a reinforcements came upon the battle field further complicating the situation. The group took minor damage from the attack. Irene held off the swordsmen coming from the north while Dan and Naphtali continued defending the main entrance. Alastor headed to the west wall to help Rueben as the wall was destroyed and the pirates came after Rueben. The kids then reached the leader of the flood and surrounded him.

"Urgh! How? Why are they so tough? You! Bring more men here right away!"

The brothers Ace, Luffy, and Sabo surrounded the man. Ace called out.

"Let's do it. Triangle attack!" They ganged up on them and clobbered him to death.

The man collapsed on the ground upon the ambush.

"Arrgh.. This isn't... Not me..."

Upon seeing their leader fall, one of the pirates cried out.

"Curses! They're not human! Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back!"

_The aftermath…_

"The enemy has fled! Everyone! We've won!"

Tabitha came out of the fortress and limped over to Alastor.

"Alastor!"

Alastor dashed towards Tabitha and caught her before she could fall over.

"I'm so sorry, Tabitha."

Joie walked over to the couple.

"All's well that ends well. Right, Tabitha?"

"The merchant village we stayed at is close. I'll take Tabitha back to the doctor and return tomorrow."

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today, Alastor?"

Mandy hopped out of the staff.

"Joie… the Battleaxe Alastor has contains the spirit of my Elder brother, Megaton. I've spoke to him and asked for him to speak with Alastor."

Alastor put his Battleaxe down in front of him.

"Well, I... I spoke with megaton. I... I've been invited to join your group.

"But we're going to the Grey Terminal..."

"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped Tabitha... I owe you. Plus, there's a chance I could find my students traveling with your company."

"Alastor..."

Tabitha turned to Joie.

"Please, Joie. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my love."

_Night time…_

"Things have finally calmed down." Joie said as the group ate around a camp fire.

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily." Dan said.

"Is that all right? Are you sure? Naphtali?"

"Oh! Er, yes! Of course!" Naphtali said while fighting Luffy, who bit his piece of meat he had in his hands.

"Let me warn you... If bandits or even pirates sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

"What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Dan?" Luffy dashed off, chewing Naphtali's meat and leaving a bone in Naphtali's hand.

"If there's anything suspicious, We'll take care of it. Rest assured." Dan said.

"Really? Well, good night then. See you tomorrow, everyone."

"Let's go." Dan said putting his hand on Naphtali's shoulder.

"Ha! No one ever trusts me..." Naphtali dropped the bone in his hand and walked to the post. At the east entrance while Dan watched the west entrance.

_Later that night…_

Joie hops around outside the main entrance, practicing with her wings. Ace, who heard the sound of her wings flapping went to see her.

"What are you doing? It's late at night." He noticed that Joie was having trouble standing up and walked to her.

"Huff… Huff… Huff…"

"…" He looked at Joie, who was now on her knees.

"Oh God… I can't get off the ground."

"Is your transformation affecting you again?"

"…" Joie turned and dashed to him and hugged him, almost falling over when doing so. "Can you tell? I'm having problems walking now. If this continues, I won't be able to fight with you guys… Huff… Huff… I need to hurry up and learn how to fly. I can't let this medicine Hizura gave me take away my ability to move. But what do I do? I've never learned how to fly before."

Joie was trying not to cry, as she was in a great amount of pain. Ace looked around and then recalled a chasm nearby. He picked up Joie and started running with her. Joie freaked out at what he was doing.

"Ace! What are you doing?!"

"Helping you learn how to fly." He said with a grin on his face.

As they reached the chasm, Joie panicked.

"Ace! You're insane! If you throw me down there, I won't be able to get out of there!"

"That's why it's perfect. You already know how to flap your wings. Now do it while falling."

"Ace no!"

Ace dropped the girl down the large chasm. As Joie screamed, she quickly flapped her wings fast until she found herself going up. She passed Ace and flew into the night sky. While looking down, she could see the old fortress. Ace then ran towards the fortress and climbed it. He waved at her. Joie then flew down to him. As she went to him, she remained hovered in the air.

"Well?" Ace said frowning.

Joie looked at him and then slapped him.

"Don't you ever go doing that again… still… thank you… now I'll be able to keep up with everyone."

"Can I ask you something Joie?"

"Yes…"

"You said you hate pirates, right?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me… if a pirate had a family… Let's say children… would you hate them too?"

"Oh Ace… There's a lot of questions that rise from the one you said: Did the pirate or pirates have a family before, during or after they set sail? Also, was there a relationship between these women they were with or not?"

"…what if there was a relationship between a woman while the man was a pirate… and they had a child? Then what? Would you hate that child?"

"If the man committed too many sin that the family wasn't involved with, then would his sins stay with him or be shared with the whole family? I would never hate the family if they had nothing to do with the crimes of the pirate. It's the one who commits the crime that deserves the blame, not the children."

"…"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Ace? Are you hiding something from me?"

"… …did you scan all of my memories when we first met?"

"No… I only wanted the memories of the Island layout. That's what I asked from Mandy when I came here… why?"

"Just asking…"

Ace climbed down and went back inside the fortress. Joie sat down on the top of the fortress and looked at the moon.

"I would never blame anyone's child if the one who committed the sin was responsible. I should know… Taden's mom was a pirate and a pure blooded Aquarian. I hate her for leaving him in his Elderly Grandfather's hands after his father's death. However, Taden didn't deserve any wrath of the law on her part just because she was a pirate and Aquarian. Taden… I wonder what happened to him…"

_Meanwhile, in the Grey Terminal at night… _

"It's an Aquarian! Run!"

An transparent blue water-like creature walks through the trash mountain wielding a gun and a sword. Every bandit that get's in his way is cut down before him. In the distance, he sees a familiar merchant ship off the coast of the Grey Terminal.

"I'm so close… I need to hurry before this form becomes permanent."

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 4…_


	6. Branded Saga Ch 5

**Brand Saga Chapter 5: Crossing borders**

_The next morning comes too quickly. Joie with the help of her company had fought back the pirates' attack. Now, she rushes for the border of the Mt Corvo. If she can reach it, the Grey Terminal itself is not far off. For a moment, Joie stops to imagine what she would become if she were to fail her journey._

_Reaching the border…_

"Hey Sabo?"

"What is it Luffy?"

"I think something's wrong with Ace."

"He's probably been like that since we started watching her. Don't let it bother you."

"I know that. Just that… have you been noticing that he's been looking at Joie majority of times?"

"Of course… he's probably unsettled about what she said back at the ruined merchant village."

"How come he's bothered by that?"

"It's a personal issue. I'm just hoping that he doesn't try to attack her because of what she said. That girl has a loose tongue. Taden's right. Her carelessness could end up killing her someday."

"Maybe Ace's trying to find a way to change her mind so that she doesn't end up taking our treasure."

"Possibly. Hm? Is it just me? Or has she finally learned how to use those wings of her's?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! She's not riding with Dan anymore. That's great! I wanna fly with her."

"Luffy, I don't think you should-! Luffy, get back here!" Sabo sighed. "This journey has been a giant playground for him, hasn't it? I think he's kind of forgotten we're at war here."

Luffy ran over to Joie, who hugged him as he congratulated her for being able to fly. She lightly tapped him on the head when he asked to let her fly with him on her back. She showed an expression of surprise and covered her mouth as the boy turned around and walked back to Sabo. Sabo sweatdropped from Luffy returning to him.

"She called me Richter again." He said a little pouty.

"Yeesh! Why does she call you that? She knows your name."

"…I'm Luffy! Not this Richter person! What's with that girl? Are all girls that weird?"

Joie flew first to Ace, who exchanged glances with her, and then next to the horsemen. She looked as the trees were now appearing to form a sight for them to see. Dan spoke to Joie, who appeared nervous.

"We've almost reached the Grey Terminal."

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the pirates, right?"

Rueben spoke up as he looked around them.

"We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

Naphtali rejoiced in a cheery manner.

"The Kingdom of Goa at last! We made it to the city of ivory beyond the Trash land. When we finish our great quest, we'll dine on a feast of the East Blue's finest foods! And I heard the mistress of the inn within the city is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine victory, eh, Dan?"

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere after we help young Joie and reunited back with the Ignition Mercenaries. We're not here for sightseeing."

"Oh, come now! That's not fair!"

"After the journey, Dan, the inn will be fine to meet back up with Commander Becca." Joie said.

"As you say, Young child."

Naphtali cheered on Joie's decision.

"Joie! You are truly an angel from on high! And those wings really suit you well!"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

Irene rode next to the young winged child.

"Ah! I wouldn't mind such a stay either. We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep when this is over."

Mandy jumped out of the staff again.

"Little one, the pirates are coming. I sense a new wave coming from nearby."

"Oh, no... Those monsters are persistent, I'll give them that much."

The group turned around and saw a group of men carrying swords and axes with them. One of them spoke up.

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!"

Rueben spoke up from seeing the pirates from behind.

"What? Not again! They're still after us?"

"He he heh heh heh! Don't think you're getting away so easily!"

Another pirate spoke up.

"You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon pirates have gone soft."

Joie flew next to Ace and his brothers to speak up.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations. We must get to the Grey Terminal! Get in our way or you'll pay!"

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women and children with 'em! Wipe 'em out!"

_Not far from the battlefield…_

"Oooh... We're lost. This makes me so mad!"

"You told me you were certain this was the correct path."

"What's your point, Aeon? What are you trying to say?"

"... I swear you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort..."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Pomonean priestess to Faunus..."

"Yes, and I'm that priestess."

"Frail? You? Carrie, you have no need of any escort to protect you. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company. I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Faunus alone?"

"NO! You're MY escort, Aeon! MINE! You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. Your personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at."

"I believe that's my line. And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey."

"What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy! Hm? Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!"

"Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in. No amount of money is worth this. Hoo..."

The two people walk through the trees and see a group fighting a group of ruffians. Carrie shrieks with excitement.

"Wow! A fight! A fight! Aeon! Take a look! Fighting those pirates... It's a young girl! With wings! She's with a group of adults and three little boys around her age!"

"Fool! Keep your voice down!"

One of the pirates notices the people within the trees.

"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil and those three spawns of Satan?"

"Hm?" Carrie looks at the pirate while pointing at herself and Aeon.

"Ah... This is so wrong..." Aeon said pulling forth a fire tome to his side.

"Gyaaa! I'll take care of you with one swift stroke!" The pirate shouted with bloodlust in his voice.

"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Aeon! Help me!"

"So... loud... Carrie! Behind me! You there! See if you can match me!" The young man called out to an archer that shot at the young man. Aeon called forth a ball of fire and casted it down on the archer. He was hurt from the attack, which drew the group's attention. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo noticed the noise not far from their location.

"What was that?" Luffy said hearing the sound of cries.

"It sounded like someone was crying for help. Is there someone else here besides those bastards we're fighting?" Sabo said as he whacked a pirate on the head with his steel pipe.

Joie flew next to Ace.

"Joie stay back!" Ace said to her as he knew the noise caught her attention.

"That scream..."

Mandy jumped out of the staff and flew over to where explosions of flames came from. She flew back to Joie.

" Look! Little one, someone's over there! They need our help!"

'I'm on it!"

Mandy returned to the staff. Joie flew to where she heard the voices. Ace followed the winged child.

"Joie wait!"

As she got closer she saw a young woman carrying a staff and a young man carrying a fire tome. They looked around the age of 14.

"A fire mage… and a cleric! I better talk to them." Joie said going to them. "Um, excuse me... Hello?"

"Hm? Oh praise be the gods! They've sent an Angel to save us!"

"I'm not an Angel! It's a long story. Why are you fighting these troublemakers?"

Aeon turned to the winged girl.

"... It just happened."

Carrie turned to Aeon.

"That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?"

"Carrie, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

Joie shook her head in disagreement.

"If you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

Carrie hoped in joy.

"That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Aeon! Go and help these children."

Aeon turned to Carrie shocked.

"But I... Fine!"

Joie pulled out her tome and flew towards him.

"Very good. My name's Joie. So, tell me, will you join arms with us?"

Carrie pointed her staff up to the sky.

"Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Carrie, This is my escort, Aeon. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Aeon."

Aeon sighed and pulled Carrie from the area they were caught in to join the group. Ace ran to Joie.

"What the hell was that all about? You could have been killed."

"What about it? Wouldn't that make you and brothers happy? At least you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore or Taden."

She flew away from Ace.

"… …Tsk! Idiot girl. You don't understand anything…"

He ran back to join up with the group to fight off the flood now attacking them. As the kids and the young adults fought off the pirates chasing after them, they then confronted the leader leading the flood towards them.

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Pirates!" Upon surrounding the last pirate, they had defeated him. "Blaaaaah... Scum... You're all scum..."

In the aftermath, the group came together.

"Nicely done, everyone. That should just about do it." Joie said as she lowered her self slowly to sit down.

Carrie ran to the little winged girl as the brothers came to see Joie.

"What a surprise. You children are very strong for your age."

Ace looked at Carrie.

"Sabo, Luffy, and I have been training in Mt Corvo long before you got here. I'm not sure about Joie, though."

Joie turned to Ace.

"I've been training long before my Uncle sent me away. Excuse you." Joie then turned to Carrie. "Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me. I've been trying to learn healing magic for some time now. I don't know how to cast it yet. Never got the chance at Frost Moon village."

"Only those in the service of good can wield them."

"You helped us tremendously. Well, it's time for us to go."

"Take care. Good-bye, Joie."

"Farewell. You, too, Aeon."

Aeon bowed to the winged girl as she and the brothers got up and walked away.

"Good-bye."

Carrie spoke to Aeon.

"Well, let us be on our way, Aeon."

They then heard a horse trout over to them. Naphtali dismounted to talk to Carrie.

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly? What an absolutely delectable creature!"

"Oh my! Are you one of Joie's companions?"

"Please, call me Naphtali."

"I'm Carrie. I serve House Faunus of the New World."

"Carrie... What a lyrical name. I am in service to the Ignition Mercenaries."

"Oh! So is Joie a member of the faction you serve?"

"She is the light mage of our faction. She also happens to be a descendant of a powerful bloodline known as the Edge Clan."

"Hmmm... Such an important person."

Aeon turned to Carrie.

"Carrie... what deviousness are you contemplating now?"

"Tee hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!"

"You can't be serious..."

Carrie raised her staff again.

"Oh, Naphtali! Do you think we could join the little lady's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her."

"Of course! We couldn't be happier! Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!"

"Are you being hunted or something?"

"Yes, it's a quest steal back a family inheritance for a dear friend of hers. Assassins everywhere."

"Oh my! In that case, my healing staff and Aeon's fire magic should come in handy."

Aeon sweatdropped from hearing Carrie.

"Well, I, er... It sounds... dangerous..."

Naphtali clasped his hands of hearing Carrie's response.

"Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful! Please wait here! I will go and speak with little Joie on your behalf."

Naphtali rode back to the group. Aeon facepalmed.

"Unbelievable..."

Carrie hopped in cheerfulness.

"This is fantastic, Aeon! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!"

"I... I... I think I'm going to be ill."

_That night, with the company resting…_

"Ace, got a moment?"

"What do you want?"

"Something I heard from Sabo and Luffy... You spar with them pretty regularly, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was wondering whether you'd spar with me, too."

"You? That's not going to happen. I'm not going to waste my time sparring with a girl like you.

"Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Nah, this isn't about being a boy or girl. Just... you fight from the distance so I don't see any sense in attacking someone that has never fought up close to their enemy. Besides, that staff you're holding doesn't look helpful in protecting you if I run up and hit you."

"Oh… okay! I see. I get it. So you've judged my strength just because you've never seen me fight up close and personal. Oh the arrogant nerve you have to say that to my face!"

"That's not what I'm saying! Sabo told me while training a long time ago: There's no honor in fighting a girl and... Hey...what's with that frown?"

"Portgaz D Ace! I challenge you to a match! No holds barred! You'll see... I'll make you eat those words!"

"Whoa... Hey!"

_After the sparring…_

"Joie?"

"... ..."

"Joie!"

"What?"

"I... ugh geez... I didn't think you were that well trained to fight like that with a staff and when you had me pinned down... I went off and hit you in your eye."

"... ..."

"Come on. Don't pout! I was surprised, okay? Your style in fighting with a staff, it's... You're stronger than I thought.

"Why, thank you, Ace. For me, losing to you was a good lesson in my limits. Taden warned me not to try too hard."

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"I'm busy right now. I'm learning some new swing patterns."

"Yeah, I thought you were standing different. What is that swing used for?"

"They say it's good against fast moving fighters. Regardless of the type of weapons they have like a steel pipe."

"Wait, that's me! You got something personal against me? Sabo, Luffy, and I were commanded to protect you, remember?"

"Of course you were. But this...this is about me, my limits. I can't be a burden to you, Sabo, or Richter. I can fight. And I will get stronger."

"Joie... why are you calling Luffy this 'Richter' person?"

"Oh… Not again."

"Joie… who is Richter and why do you keep calling Luffy that?"

"… Remember when I told you I lost my parents five years ago? That wasn't the only thing I lost that night. Richter… it was the name to be given to my unborn baby brother my mother was carrying… She was three months pregnant with him when the Taliver pirates attacked Mithrus."

"..!"

"When I see you and Sabo having fun with Luffy… laughing and smiling… it reminds me of a life I could have had… had my brother been given the chance to live with me. I envy you and your family. Had Richter had lived, he would have been close to Luffy's age as of today…"

"…"

"I won't call him Richter anymore… if that makes you happy."

"Um… Joie?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if…?"

"Hm?"

"If something ever happened to me and Sabo on this journey… would you take Luffy under you and run?"

"Ace?"

"This journey Taden sent you on with us, I didn't think we would have to kill people… just to get one item back. If we don't get the Fire Emblem back… and Hizura kills me and Sabo… promise me you'll protect Luffy. He'll become your little brother when that happens… alright?"

"Will he be alright with that? No… worst off… will Commander Becca be alright with me taking him to join the Ignition Mercenaries if I ever live to see them again? I don't think I could do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it would kill him Ace. Think about how he would feel if you both died and I took him to join a band of mercenaries. His dream would die as would his promise. For me to let him fulfill his promise, I'd have to run for the rest of my life. I've been like that since my Grandfather and Uncle gave me to Commander Becca… We have to live to the end Ace. He won't have a future if we fail."

"…"

Joie got up and attempted to walk towards him, only to fall on her knees again. Ace picked her up and took her to a cliff. Joie clung to him just in case he would throw her down the cliff like with the chasm incident, but he didn't. He lowered her to where she lied down and looked at the moon with him next to her on the grass.

"The moon's so bright during this time of year. It's so beautiful." Joie sat up with her open hands under her chin. "You know? I envy the moon."

"Huh?"

"It's so beautiful. Everyone adores it. And here I am… a branded girl turning into a Heron Laguz. I promised my Uncle and Grandfather as a child that I would be a wonderful woman when I got older. A decent woman, but still strong. Commander Becca's only a role model on the field, but not off the field. I got to find a role model and a good one fast. Maybe Princess-like since they're well mannered." She turned to Ace. "Ace, your brother Sabo was born of nobility right? Are there any children close to my age, besides you and him?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up looking towards the nobles of this kingdom. There's quite a few."

"Then, some are girls, right? If they enjoyed sparring as much as I do, we'd become fast friends. What do you think? Does he know anyone?"

"Huh? You're kidding right?"

"Of course not Ace. I'm wondering if anyone like me exist on this island who can help me become lady like but is also skilled in combat. Someone skilled in the spear, or axe, or bow would be fine, too, of course."

"You're wasting your time with them, Joie. If you should know, Sabo left his title because trying to be like those people is life wasting. Besides, according to him, he only sees the girls at banquets planned by the other families. He says the girls are snobby and not much to look at. It wouldn't work trying to be like them."

"Oh... I see. Those are no place for someone from the South Blue, like me. Oh well... Uncle Calvin tells me I need to learn manners. He has some of his female coworkers help raise me to know how to be a proper lady, you see. My Uncle doesn't think I act enough like a proper lady. That's why I was hoping to find someone that could teach me."

"Wow… sucks to be you."

Joie put her head down and then lifted it up fast. She turned to Ace.

"Say, could you teach me, Ace? Teach me how to act like a lady!"

"What?! You think I know?!"

"...No, I guess you wouldn't. Ahhh... My grandfather must be disappointed to have me as a granddaughter. My dead mother was gentle, well mannered, and beautiful... I guess I can't fill those shoes in at all."

"What's your problem? You're beautiful already, Joie."

"Wha-? A-Ace! What did you-?"

They heard two voices calling from afar.

"Ace?!"

"Hey Ace! Where are you?! Sparring time!"

Ace turned around and grabbed his steel pipe.

"Oh! I hear Sabo and Luffy calling me! I almost forgot that I need to spar with them tonight! Gotta go!"

Ace hurried over to them. Leaving Joie to gaze at the moon.

"Oh… I didn't think I would hear you say that so sudden... Right, you have leave to say that. And yet you ran off before I could tell you that…"

_The Grey Terminal…_

"That little girl is in the Grey Terminal!?"

"Yes, Lord Hizura. She's en route to the Merchant village of Araphen... on the edge of the Trash Mountain."

"Fool! Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing back! Do anything to finish this now! First the accursed Aquarian prince, and now the girl... They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! Get everyman and find that son of a bitch before we have to deal with both of them! If the boy is struggling for life, hold him down and cut off his branded head! Once the girl and the boy are gone, the Fire Emblem will listen to me. I will let no one stand in my way!"

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 5…_


	7. Branded Saga Ch 6

**Brand Saga Chapter 6: Blood of Pride**

_At long last, Joie arrives in the wake of her and Taden's escape from the Wild Fang. The Grey Terminal is a land ignored by society and covered by trash. Now, Joie takes her leave of one of the merchant villages close by, Araphen, and sets out to rescue her friend, the half-aquarian Taden Grando. However, the mad chemist, Hizura, hungers to control the bloodlusting gem… the Fire Emblem. Hizura is preparing a deadly welcome for Joie, who stands to threaten his grasp for power._

_Araphen…_

"Ah Araphen…" Sabo said looking at the lively area.

"The snob that controls this village has returned again." Ace said.

"I didn't know there was a merchant village here near trash mountain." Luffy said picking up a bamboo shoot that rolled away from one of the vendors.

"The merchant village here sells food that can't be found inside of the Kingdom of Goa. So during Harvest Month, they sell what they find from the trash dump and buy the foods sold here." Sabo said looking at the exotic foods at each area.

"Oi look! A bamboo shoot! We can make something spicy from our next meal." Luffy said carrying the bamboo shoot with him.

"Luffy hide that. Don't let anyone see that you got something for free." Ace said looking at the bamboo shoot.

Joie walked through the village curious from the different appearance of most other merchant villages she saw.

"What merchant village is this?"

Naphtali viewed the area and answered Joie.

"This? This is Araphen. After Faunus, it's the second biggest merchant village in the world. It's found only in the East Blue during this time of year."

"The second biggest, hm? It does seem awfully busy. By the way, where's Dan?"

"He said he was going ahead to meet with the lead of the merchant village at the large tent ahead of us. The lead is the marquess of Firestone, from the other side of the world and a kingdom neighbored to Brimstone... Ah, here he comes now."

Dan rode his horse over to the company.

"Little Joie! Let us proceed to the main tent. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess of Firestone has heard of Brimstone's downfall as well as the family's disappearance. He has agreed to aid us on our journey to fight off the Wild Fang on this island. He's here during the Harvest Month to help out his island buy opening up vending beyond the West Blue. As it turns out, his family started out as merchants before rising to such title after the Cleansing."

"He's going to help us?"

"Yes. Firestone and Brimstone have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of King Brimstone's plight, he agreed to lend us his strength as you are one of Commander Becca's mercenary colleagues."

Naphtali rejoiced from the news.

"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!"

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road through the Grey terminal would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far."

Joie looked at the reflection of her staff's orb and saw that her eyes were now grey Racuer than blue. She then looked at Dan and smiled a bit.

"Don't be silly. You are so capable, Dan."

Naphtali looked at the winged child surprised.

"Dan!?"

"Hm? OH, and so are you, Naphtali."

"Of course I am!"

Dan then directed towards the tent.

"The main tents awaits..."

As the group head for the main tent, a commotion came up. One villager spoke up.

"This is terrible! Someone has set the main tent on fire!"

Baphtali rode to the man.

"What did you say? What's happening?"

"Smoke! From the giant tent! Hey! What are those men doing?"

A group of individuals ran from the burning tent, they bore black and white fang tattoos on each one's arm. Joie gasped from what she was seeing.

"Wait! Those men! They're-!"

One of the men bearing a sword ran towards Joie. He recognized the robe she was wearing even though her physical appearance had changed.

"You! You're Joie Luce, aren't you?"

"Ah! What do you-"

"No questions! Prepare yourself!"

"Oh no!"

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo ran to help Joie, but as soon as they arrived to save her, a man riding a horse bearing a bow at his side attacked the assassin and killed him. The assassin screamed in pain.

"Aaaargg! Aaaaah!"

Upon the man dropping dead, the kids looked at the dead man's body.

"What? An arrow?"

Joie turned around from hearing the horse. Behind her and the brothers was a man wearing nomad clothes holding a bow. He looked around the age of 18.

"..." The man looked at Joie with a calm demeanor about him.

"Who are-"

Dan rode to Joie's aid.

"Little Joie! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. He... This man saved me."

Dan turned towards the nomad.

"May I ask your name?"

"..." The man looked at Dan and turned away, but Joie called to him.

"Wait! Why did you help me?"

"I thought a female Heron was being attacked. I was mistaken."

"No, you were right! I am related to the Heron Laguz, but I am only of half. I'm Joie, a light mage from the Ignition Mercenaries and a survivor of the Mithrus Massacre.

"Mithrus? There were survivors?"

"Yes."

"You should leave at once, child. A blaze has started in the main tent, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the main tent? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

"The main tent is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the Firestone archers, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

"I see... All right then, we'll help you."

Ace took notice of Joie's response.

"Uhh… Dan? She's doing it again."

Dan looked at Joie.

"Joie?"

The nomad looked at her.

"Why?"

"There are horrible people after me. If they're attacking the main tent, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..."

"It sounds like you're involved somehow... Let's go."

"You'll accept our aid?"

Dan looked at her nervous.

"..." He looked at the brothers.

"Sorry we're not sure why she does this either." Sabo said shrugging his shoulders.

The nomad spoke up.

"I am Racu from the island of Pomona. Our islands may be neighbors and different, but I will not abandon a child from the South Blue."

"Thank you, Racu! A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

"Come on!"

_Not far from the chaos…_

"You! What are you doing in my tent?!"

"Peace! I mean no danger to you! Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. Look, I'll pay you for the privilege. Please."

"Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible! Pay up! I'll be hiding within the trees, so don't bother me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now then, which side has the most to offer?"

_Back to the Chaos…_

"Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway from one of the old ruins that protect the main tent..."

"Secret passageway?"

"An underground tunnel leading to the other side to where the main tent is. There are triggers in the ruins that will open the tunnel."

"Head through the passage to the other side... and rescue the marquess. Once that's done, can you drive the enemy from this village?"

"Mmm... If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

"But the doors to the ruins are locked."

"The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck."

"So opening those doors is our first objective." Mandy hopped out of the staff. "What shall we do, Mandy? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps someone around here is carrying keys..."

"I would suggest checking one of the tents. Someone's got to be holding a key to one of the doors."

Mandy returned into the staff and Joie ran to the first tent nearby. As she entered the tent, she was greeted by a young man wearing turban and swordsman clothes. He had dark skin and looked around the age of 15. Hanging from his belt was a sword covered in bandages.

"Hey, you! Can I talk to you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andrew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"

"I'm looking for a key. I'm not looking for a thief."

"Really? And how do you plan on opening the ruin doors?"

"What? How did you know about-"

"I guessed."

"..."

"Don't be mad. Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."

"We do need those doors opened. OK. You're hired. Why did you choose to ally yourself with us?

"Huh? I was watching the battle from up above. Your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple, really."

"Hmm… You look familiar, but I don't know where I saw you…"

"It's time to get to work! Come on kid!"

As the two came out of the tent, Andrew dashed over to the door and opened the ruined door for the group. Racu dashed over and activated one of the panels. One area of the ruins moved and exposed a new area for the group to travel through. The brothers as well as the rest of the company attacked anyone group that confronted them. As Andrew checked the chest found in the ruins, he was approached by Alastor. Andrew stopped checking the chest when he saw the young man.

"Scion? Scion is that you?"

"Alastor? Hey you're okay. What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same. Tabitha's back at one of the Merchant villages healing right now. What happened to Rad and Jenny?"

"I got separated from them and nearly left for dead from the ambush. One of the merchants here found me collapsed nearby and treated my wounds. I wrapped my sword up to protect it from thieves that might want to touch it."

"It's good that you're safe and alive. However, we have yet to find Rad and Jenny. I hope they're okay."

"Don't sweat it. They're smart kids so they'll be safe until we find them."

"Yes."

"Saaaay… what's the deal with the little winged girl? She looks kind of like…"

"I know. An elixir some rotten chemist gave her has warped her appearance to look like our ancestor Mieyura from our home realm. Some people have mistaken her for a race of beings known as laguz from this realm, but she's beyond that appearance and they haven't figured that out yet. She's looking for a cure, but I'm skeptical on giving her my blood."

"Come on Alastor. Your blood has healing properties that my blood as well as my sister and brother's blood lack. Give her a life, why don't you?"

"…"

As the group searched for the panels, they soon found the last panel being guarded by a knight.

"Bah. The heron girl and her cadre. When did you arrive? No matter. I shall deal with you." One by one the group attacked the knight until he fell in battle. "Gah! Lord Hizura..."

_After the battle…_

"Did you hear that?" Ace said shocked.

"That man and the group that attacked us..." Sabo said nervous.

"Those men were from the Wild Fang?" Luffy yelled surprised.

"Does anyone say we're in over our heads now?" Ace said looking at one of the corpses on the ground with the tattoo peeking from their arm.

"What do you mean Ace? The men know who we are now. We can't run from them like we do from Blue Jam. We have to see this to the end." Sabo said checking the bodies for cash.

"Yeah! Those guys came here for a fight! Let's show them whose boss!' Luffy cried out determined.

"…" Ace looked ahead as Joie, Dan, Naphtali, and Racu went to the main tent's remains. "I got a bad feeling that Joie's not going to like what she hears. The Marquess isn't fond of certain groups of people. I doubt he will aid Joie."

_Near the main tent…_

The Marquess spoke to Racu.

"Ah, it's Racu! You've done well. What a performance!"

"Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group."

Joie flew over to the Marquess and landed standing on her feet.

"Hm? Who are you?"

"My name is Joie Luce. I'm pleased you're well."

"Oh... It's you. You're Queen Brimstone's- Leave us, Racu. I would speak with this girl.

"..."

Racu hesitated and then walked away from the conversation.

"Now... Miss Luce. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of one of the Wild Fang's dangerous members, Hizura the mad chemist."

"That's exactly right. Which means my business and the safety of my merchants has been damaged in that woman's petty inheritance dispute... for the sake of a displaced half-blooded prince!"

"My-My apologies..."

"When I heard that one of Queen Becca's colleagues was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

Dan spoke up shocked.

"Marquess Firestone! You gave me your word, my lord!"

"Your name is Dan, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What... What do you mean?"

"This girl does fight with the fire of passion of Lady Becca, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sub-humans like that boy Grando."

Joie gasped from the response. She was now angry.

"What?!"

"Don't you feel the Queen of Brimstone is going too far in taking in mud orphans like this... disgusting bird girl?"

Naphtali responsed angrily.

"You-!"

Dan jumped in.

"Naphtali! Hold! My apologies, my lord Marquess."

The Marquess looked at the knights arrogantly.

"Hm... Your man is poorly disciplined."

"Marquess Firestone! Please... If you would grace us with your aid..."

"... I hear a merchant ship with a man bearing a black and white fang tattoo lies close to the edge of the Grey Terminal. I question whether he has already killed the Half Aquarian boy or not. In which case, their leader with them right now, Hizura, will start an invasion on the Kingdom of Goa once these kids are dead. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with that troublemaker. After all, he was Brimstone's advisor before the Coup came up."

Naphtali was furious.

"You scheming..."

Joie turned to the horsemen.

"Naphtali! I understand. Dan, Naphtali, we take our leave at once."

"Little Joie! We-"

"I am proud of the ancient blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage. And let it be known that I am NOT a heron! I'm branded by my ancestor Micaiah of Tellius. Now that I've met you Marquess Firestone, one of the men Commander Becca truly respects, I am no longer ashamed of being a half blood! I shall hold it proud as a way to shame you for your failure of protecting your people."

_Outside of Araphen…_

"Joie, are you okay? Why are you so angry?" Luffy asked the young girl handing her a Bamboo shoot he got for her for free.

Ace and Sabo were not surprised, as they expected such a reaction from meeting the man.

"We know what happened Joie." Sabo said to her as she handed him the bamboo shoot Luffy gave her.

"The guy's quite a bastard, isn't he?" Ace said unchanged.

Naphtali rode towards Joie.

"That was well done, young Joie! The Marquess is a lout. Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Dan?

"I beg your forgiveness." Dan said lowering his head.

"Why are you apologizing, Dan?" Joie said with a frown on her face.

"I've been so concerned with seeing you and Taden return to Commander Becca safe and alive. I failed to take your feelings into account."

"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that... Hold your head up and be proud."

"Little Joie..."

_Back at Araphen…_

"Bah! Arrogant child! If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We West Blue nobles will never understand those prideful South Blue savages. The Marines should have wiped out the whole South Blue if they wanted to keep stupidity and Gold Roger's bastard from tainting this world anymore. Death to Baterilla my ass! Granted if the little monster did live to get off the island, so to speak."

"... Are those your true feelings toward the people of the Southern Seas, My lord?"

"What? Oh, Racu! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service."

"Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes from my sea? What conceit."

"Racu! How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well. I have treated you better than your kind deserves."

"You will never understand. My service ends here."

_Outside of Araphen…_

"The marquess of Firestone... He said Hizura must be somewhere around the Grey Terminal. We must hurry to the sea side of Trash Mountain..."

"As we approach closer to the enemy, Hizura's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end as well as your friends, little Joie!"

"I'm counting on you, Dan."

"I'm with you, too!"

"Thank you, Naphtali. Ace, Luffy, Sabo... Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

The sound of a horse came close to the company. Racu appeared. Joie became a bit upset from seeing him. He looked at her silently for a bit.

"..."

" Racu! WHAT IS IT? What are you-"

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself. Joie of Mithrus... Proud daugther of the Marble Island... I wish to join you. I would add my strength to yours."

" Really?"

"And this... I want you to take it."

"This is... Gold!? It's too much. I can't accept it."

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you..."

"But..."

"I cannot take back something once offered."

"Racu... I thank you."

_Later that night…_

"Say, Ace."

"Ah, Joie! You've gotten much better since our last match. I'll have to do my best not to fall behind!"

"Yes, well... about sparring... I was wondering if you might not teach me something else?"

"Something else?"

"Yes, well, you know! Even if you can't teach me about being a lady, there is much to learn..."

"Manners and such? I can't teach you much about manners because… don't know much about manners. However, Makino, Luffy's friend from Windmill Village, could teach you if you ask her. She's really… interesting to talk to. That's fine by me, but I think you're worrying too much. You should relax, take it in swing."

"Yes, but I have so far to go! I'm not like a lady at all. My grandfather and Uncle Calvin took me in, a mixed-blood child, but I fear the rest of the world will not be so accepting. I do not want the Ancient blood from House Edge and the Branded blood of Micaiah in my veins to bring my grandfather shame."

"Hmph. You sound shy—Just like when we first met!"

"What?"

"When I first saw you and Taden, I thought you were just a helpless girl of such. I remember, Joie, back then, you seemed scared but you were still willing to dive into danger to save your friend. If something like that ever happened to any of my brothers, especially Luffy, I would fight through danger to save him. Remember how you felt. You don't have to be like anyone else, Joie."

"... ... Yes...you're right. I guess... I guess I lost myself. Thank you, Ace. I feel better, somewhat."

"No problem."

"Ummm… Ace?"

"What's up?"

"Remember that question asked me two nights ago… can I ask you something?"

"Huh?"

"Ace? You… asked about hating the families related to pirates…"

"…"

"I don't want to have Mandy scan you if you don't want to tell me. However, I'd feel at peace if you just told me why you asked that question."

"…"

"Ace?"

"Come with me."

"Hm?"

_Back at the camp…_

Joie and Ace whispered to each other.

"Joie… did you know the leader of Araphen hates people born in the South Blue?"

"I… heard from Racu. He also seems to hate Laguz as well." She deemed the lantern in her tent. "He overheard the Marquess say something about Baterilla and hating that island."

"…"

"What's the matter… Ace?"

"Baterilla… I was born on that island ten years ago."

"Oh my… you're from the South Blue? I didn't know that." She noticed some kind of look she had never seen on his face before. It looked like grief, but with a hit of anger. "Wait… you're from Baterilla? How strange. The records from my Uncle's travel over there didn't carry a birth Certificate with your name on it. When my Uncle was still taking care of me, he had an emotional breakdown one night. He woke up from a nightmare that was from a traumatic experience of visiting an island by that same name."

"When did this happen?"

"Three years after I came to live with him and my Uncle. He was sent to the island to have it closed off from the world while I was three. However, the group he was with heard news of someone going to that island and living there. His company had gone there to drive the person out, but they were ambushed in the dark. No gun shots were fired that night so it was really scary for him. Some of the men with him were either injured or killed from the attack. One man he was trying to save suffered from seeing spirits roaming the island. When the soldier freaked out and ran away, Uncle Calvin chased after him into this deserted village. While looking for the missing soldier, he…"

"…"

"He found some journal entries scattered across the village. They came from a diary that belonged to someone that lived there years ago. However, the front cover was badly scratched up, so he couldn't read the whole name. All he could see was: Property of Something Middle Initial R. He referred to the owner as R as he didn't know the owner's full name until her found more of the journal entries… and a portrait of two women in an empty house. One of the women looked like my mother, but on the frame it read Madelyn Daein and Rouge."

"Rouge…"

"He eventually reached the mayor's house and found papers that listed the name of the Inhabitants. Madelyn Daein, from what he discovered, was my mother's REAL name. She was born on the island, but from the recorded entries from R, or Rouge as he learned, my mother had a terrible fight with her family and ran away off the island. The mayor was my Grandfather from my mother's side of the family. Not long after she left, the entries followed for a year and two months on the marines going through the island. The final entry seemed to be addressed to whoever found her journal."

"…"

"Before my Uncle could finish reading the last entry, someone attacked him and knocked him unconscious. All he remembered before getting hit was seeing a giant fist coming at him and what appeared to be the floppy ear of a dog's head. Because it was dark, he never saw the person's face."

"Can I ask about the woman Rouge?"

"Hm?"

"What did she look like?"

"Oh… according to my uncle from the portrait he saw, she wore a flower on her head with long flowing hair. The one feature that stuck out about her was her facial features. She had dots on her face."

"You mean freckles?"

"Oh that's what they call it."

"You sure are stupid sometimes."

"Hey I'm not stupid." Ace leaned close to Joie. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ah! Ace what are you doing?"

"…"

"Mandy help me…"

Mandy hopped out of the staff.

"I think he wants me to scan his memories via memory connection."

"W-What? Why?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how to speak about IT. Perhaps this is a way for him to find some bit of closure." She looked at the boy. "If you wish, I will share your memories to her."

Ace looked at Joie, who had her grey eyes closed with her arms pressing towards her chest and her hands up to her face, clinched in the form of fists. His face clinched up as he looked at her hands. He slowly placed his hand on her branded hand, which caused her fist to open up and hold his hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her hands shaking and her pale face barely showing a bit of pink to give hints of her blushing.

"You don't have to do this…" Joie said when she opened her eyes while his hand clinched hers.

"I'd rather share what I know to you and keep it a secret." He closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

Mandy nodded her head and jumped into his head. In his memories were floating mirrors with projections. Each projection had the sound of his voice as well as others. Mandy looked at each mirror. She pinched her eyes closed, trying not to cry.

"Oh god… he's just like my Grandfather Simon in his youth… I better bring Joie's conscious into this. She needs to see this…" As Joie held Ace's hand, Mandy moved from his conscious to Joie's. "Joie can you come with me please?"

"Oh okay… are you sure he wants this?"

"His memories speak more than his words can. You'll understand when you see it."

Joie's eyes suddenly glowed blue as did Ace's. As Joie's conscious entered into Ace's, she looked at the mirrors with Mandy.

"Mandy? What is this?"

"Stay close to me Joie or else his violent memories will drown you out. I'm not crazy about taking care of a comatose child."

"These memories are so loud… and disturbing. But why?"

She then heard voices that came from one mirror nearby.

"_What? What if Gold Roger had a kid?!"_

"_Hah hah hah! We can't have somebody like that around!"_

"_That kid shouldn't be allowed to live!_

"_It's a demon child!"_

Joie covered her ears from the overwhelming voices. The last voice that caused her to leave Ace's conscious was the sound of Ace's voice screaming out to drown the other voices out.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! SHUT UP!"

Joie collapsed from the loud noise. Mandy then ran to Joie's side.

"This is bad… Micaiah's blood is reacting to the noise. I got to get Joie out of here. This could kill her if we stay too long. I thank you, young human, for letting us see this. We will take our leave now."

Upon Mandy returning to the staff and returning Joie to her body, Joie and Ace let go and passed out. In the staff, Mandy floated above a realm of falling features and crystals. She looked up and watched the features fall.

"Having the kids see each other's memories was too risky to take. However, they both have loud memories."

She recalled certain memories Joie had witnessed with her travel alongside Taden's side.

"_You! That mark on your head! You're no spirit charmer! You're one of those monsters, aren't you?!"_

"_I will not have that branded boy dine with our company! I don't care how much water he spills! It won't clean that disgusting blood he has!"_

"_This girl does fight with the fire of passion of Lady Becca, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sub-humans like that boy Grando."_

Ace woke up and slowly crawled over to Joie. He shook her shoulder to see if she would respond. Joie then opened her eyes and looked at him in shock. Ace wasn't surprised by Joie's memories as he had heard the nights that she would share her experiences of her travels with the mercenaries with Luffy, who would fall to sleep each time she shared with him. Joie sat up and looked at him still unsettled.

"You're the… son of a pirate…" She held her heart while still breathing. "I'm a bit shocked by this because Taden had me blackmail you and your brothers to help me get the Fire Emblem back. How was this possible?"

"Do you remember that story you shared with me about your Uncle's trip to Baterilla? The woman he talked about… Rouge… her full name is Portgaz D Rouge. She was my mother."

"Oh my… this is new to me. Does Taden know about this as well?"

"No…"

"Okay… wait! What about your brothers?"

"One of them knows."

"Luffy?"

"No… Sabo."

"You didn't tell Luffy?"

"What? He's got a big mouth. It's better that he doesn't know."

"What if he finds out? Then what?"

"…"

"Here's a bigger question."

"Huh?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything." Her eyes widen from his answer. "You said you hated pirates, remember? Well… do you hate me? You know who my father is now."

Joie shook her head in disagreement.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It may be true that you're that pirate's son, but I have no reason to hate you. In fact, you remind me a bit like Taden. Taden's mother was both a pirate and a pure blood Aquarian. She abandoned Taden as a baby after his father died. However, he was blameless for the crimes she had committed and yet people… were disgusted by him being half Aquarian. They say that he should have never had been allowed to live. After hearing your memories, I felt awful because it reminded me of Taden's pain. Unlike you and me, me being former because of what Hizura did to me, he can't hide his secret. What else do you want to ask me?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Are you that forgetful? You're going to help me steal back the Fire Emblem with your brothers and my company. I don't care if you're the son of Gold Roger! None of that will matter if Aquarius gets loose and destroys the whole world. There! I said it! If you don't care that I'm a girl becoming a heron laguz or Branded, then I don't care if you're carrying pirate blood. We aren't monsters! We're people fighting to protect the ones we love. There was a saying that was born by the legendary hero of Tellius, Ike, from the words of his dead father. He said this to his company: 'Remember- you've got only one life. I don't want any of you dying on me. In times like these, it matters not what our blood ties are. We are family. If you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live!' Promise me Ace! Promise me that you'll live… for your brothers. I already lost Richter. You still have Luffy and Sabo. Help me see this to the end Ace."

"Joie…"

"Help me to the end Ace. I… want to see you smile. I… I trust you. It's true. Promise me."

"…Alright."

"Thank you Ace. I will live as well. I don't want to let you down. You have clear eyes. According to Mandy, clear eyes mean clarity… and in clarity… lies love."

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 6…_


	8. Branded Saga Ch 7

**Brand Saga Chapter 7: Lost students**

_Joie takes her leave of Araphen, finding no aid from its spiteful marquess. Now, she and her companions resume their march toward the edge of the Grey Terminal in earnest. Racing against time, with her friend's life the price. Hurried and impatient, Joie presses onward with her company. Suddenly a young boy appears and pleads for their assistance. Alastor knows who the child is._

_Somewhere in the middle of the Grey Terminal…_

"Please! Somebody... Somebody, please help!"

"That's enough! Get out now! I want none of your trouble!"

"But, mister... Why? You were so kind yesterday..."

"I thought you were just two kids, visiting during the Harvest Month... If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! Now get up and get out! You're a plague on everyone here!

"But..."

A young boy is thrown out of a depilated house. The owner wipes his head while still breathing hard.

"Whew... What a mess."

A young man wearing a grey robe walked through the trash area. He had glasses and carried a violet book with ancient writing on it.

"Hmmm..." He watched a panicked young boy running from the house he was passing by.

_Kathelet, the middle merchant village…_

"Where are we, Dan?"

"This is Kathelet. If we head due south, we'll pass into the edge of the Grey Terminal."

Naphtali turned to Joie.

"From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride to the edge of the Grey Terminal. Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

"Ten days..."

The brothers looked around and saw someone running. They looked dismayed.

"Hey look at that guy." Luffy said pointing at a boy wearing goggles on his forehead.

"I don't remember seeing any kid with his appearance living in Trash Mountain." Sabo said looking at the boy who was catching his breath.

"Probably from one of the Merchant villages perhaps?" Ace said confused from seeing the boy.

The boy looked at Joie and the group with her and jogged over to her.

"Pardon me, but..."

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Alastor recognized the boy.

"Rad! There you are! Wait! Where's Jenny?"

"I don't know!" He turned to Joie. "You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?"

"And if we are?"

"I need your help!"

Alastor talked to the boy.

"Rad, calm down. You're safe now. Just tell me what happened."

Dan turned to Joie.

"Joie, you musn't let your guard down. Not even for one of the citizens of this area."

Joie turned to Dan.

"I know." She then spoke to the boy. "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?"

"There's not time! Jenny's been... It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

Naphtali then rushed over to the young boy.

"Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?"

Dan turned and scolded Naphtali.

"Naphtali..."

Rad turned to Naphtali.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Jenny."

Naphtali then turned to Joie.

"Little Joie! We must help him!"

Dan turned to Naphtali.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time! If Taden is still alive, we must proceed!"

Alastor turned to Joie, but said nothing while helping Rad calm down. Joie then answered to Dan.

"Dan, I... I want to help Alastor save his students."

"Joie?"

" I'm worried about Taden, of course. But this! Alastor is like Commander Becca. He won't abandon his students because he can't find them. I cannot stand by and do nothing. We have to help him."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"I promised Commander Becca to bring you back as well as Taden. You owe me no apologies. You must do as your heart dictates, little one. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo turned to Joie. Luffy raised his steel pipe up.

"Come on Joie! We gotta hurry before they get away!"

Joie looked at Luffy and put her hand to her small chest.

"Thank you Luffy."

Naphtali praised Dan's speech.

"Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one! Ah, well." He looked at Rad. "You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

Joie then asked Rad.

"Will you lead us to the men who've done this?"

"Uh huh. They're really tough, so be careful."

"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Ace?"

Ace nodded in agreement. Suddenly, swordsmen with black and white fang tattoos on each one's arm appeared. The brothers recognized what group they were up against.

"It's the Wild Fang!" Sabo exclaimed from seeing the swordsmen.

"Not again! What are they up to this time?!" Ace said tightening his grip on his steel pipe.

The men walked towards Rad. Alastor stepped in the way.

"So the cowardly snakes return!" He said holding his battleaxe up.

"Ah! Oh, no..." Rad said hiding behind Alastor.

The assassin laughed from seeing Alastor.

"Heh heh heh... Found him! Alastor Edge! C'mon big boy, it's back to Polemos with you. Don't fight us."

"You'll be dead before you take me or the rest of my students alive." Alastor said with a scorn look on his face.

Rad pleaded from hearing the assassin speak.

"No! Let Jenny go!"

"We ain't supposed to kill you because Polemos knows who you are through blood, but we sure can rough you up! We'll find the other boy you call Scion when we're done with you! Get 'em!"

Joie casted a light spell down on the swordsmen. One of the assassins took notice of her and her company.

"Huh? Who do you think you are?"

Rad turned to Joie.

"Joie!"

"Let Rad's sister go right now!"

"Ah... So the descendant of the weak bloodline of Edge has returned, huh? What a shame. Polemos has no more use for you being alive as he already has your blood. However, getting control of your relatives should help us dominate the rest of the world. All we need is the missing bastard that got away and Aquarius will yield to us! You're gonna die for showing your face to us, sub-human!"

"I am no laguz and I will make you pay for calling me that horrible word! You think I should regret coming back here, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!"

"Stupid little sub-human girl... You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!"

As a group of men came out, Joie noticed that one of the men was a sage.

"looks like we're facing a sage. Thankfully not a Archsage. I've heard that Sages have master of all forms of nature magic. Wind, Thunder, Fire, and Water… We'll have to be careful everyone..." She heard footsteps from behind her and turned around. A young man wearing a grey robe nervously from startling the company. "What!? Who are you?"

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you."

"Your robes... They look like occult-like. Are you a druid?"

"Yes... Well, no. I'm only a shaman, seeker of knowledge and a diver to the darkness, to be specific. My name's Talib."

"Do you have business with us?"

"I was passing through this place when this child came seeking help. The man who owned the trashed mound house was afraid to get involved. He was... unpleasant."

Rad turned to Talib.

"I wan't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way. Even back at my home, the kids were mean to me for no reason at all."

Joie lowered her head from hearing what Rad said.

"That's awful."

Talib then spoke again.

"May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help your company fight these men. If only a little."

"Yes! Of course."

"Thank you very much. With my magic, men will know fear when they see the darkness."

Mandy hopped out of Joie's staff.

"A shaman… it has been many moons since I've seen one that was using dark magic for the means of good. The only person I recalled from my old home who did such thing was also involved in a inheritance dispute. Poor Evan… his step brother Galleon had to abuse the inheritance meant for him alone from birth." She then flew over the trash area and returned to Joie. "Thanks to the Wild Fang bringing out mostly anima users, a shaman would be our greatest advantage over them. Have you ever heard of the magic trinity Joie?"

"Yes… it goes in a way like rock, papers, scissors right?"

"Correct. Remember Aeon, the fire mage? His fire magic falls in the portion of anima. Fire magic can overpower light magic, but it can be overpowered by dark magic. However, anima has its special magic balance called the anima square. Fire magic can overpower wind magic, which can overpower thunder magic, which can overpower water magic with water magic over powering fire magic. Always remember the magic trinity when dealing with magic users Joie. You may carry light magic, but the anima sages could take you out since they carry anima magic. Fight with brains, little one."

Mandy then returned to the staff as the company engaged in combat with the Wild Fang once more. As Talib took out the sage close to the company, Rad spoke up to Joie.

"I can help, too!"

"Rad! Can you fight?"

"No... But I'm a conductor, and conductors are useful to have around!"

"A conductor? Do you mean you're a conduct orchestras? This is no place for music Rad."

"C'mon, trust me!"

Rad then took out a baton and gently moved it around. The ground made a serenade of music in the area. A stream of light came out and wrapped itself around those close to Rad. Alastor turned to Rad.

"Playing a senerade, Mr. Conductor?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Mr Alastor! What do you think, Joie?"

Joie turned to him.

"That was lovely... Invigorating, even. You ought to play for me as well as the brothers sometime. We could use the boost!"

"Everyone could! My music can refresh you all!"

As they fought off the enemies, Rad saw Andrew the thief and ran to him.

"Scion! You're alive!"

"Shhh… keep quiet about this, kid."

"Oh! Sorry about that! What happened to you? You look different."

"Oh this? I beat up some hapless thug that tried to rob me and I stole his clothes after recovering in Araphen. I wrapped my sword with bandages so that no one would know who I was."

"Oh thank goodness you're safe. I don't think I could face Mary or Silver if you were gone. Mary's condition would worsen if you suddenly died here. Where's Tabitha?"

"Resting at one of the other Merchant villages. Don't worry, she's safe."

"Oh that's great. All we have left is to save Jenny then we can go home and put this behind us."

"No joke. Now come on! We're in combat! Stay alert!"

"R-Right!"

Upon defeating the rest of the men nearby, they then faced the last fire sage in their way.

"Who are you supposed to be? Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" As they joined forces, they weaken the sage down until he spoke his last words. "Stupid kids… You should have turned over Alastor… Now you will truly... fear us… You are... too late. The girl will soon be-"

Upon finishing the battle, Rad ran up ahead.

"Jenny! Jenny where are you?" He then spotted a young girl on her knees with her hands up in prayer. He ran to her. "Jenny! You're okay!"

The girl pushed herself back.

"Rad! Run!"

"What?! Ugh!"

Rad felt someone grab him from behind and then threw him next to Jenny. Joie and the brothers followed to a round clear area surrounded by trash.

"Rad!" Joie called out from seeing a assassin near him a girl that looked around Rad's age.

"RAD! JENNY!" Alastor cried out when he saw the assassin point the tip of his gun at the two kids.

Jenny turned to see Alastor.

"Mr Alastor!"

"Oh... I'm scared." Rad said breaking down in tears.

"Rad!" Joie said as she flew close to the area with the brothers following from behind.

"Joie? Help us! Wa...waah!"

Ace yelled at the crying.

"Stop crying! That's not going to help you and you know it! We'll get you outta there!"

"That's right! Suck it up!" Sabo called out to Rad.

"Uh... I'll try!" Rad said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Alastor pointed his battleaxe at the assassin.

"You! Harm either of them, and I'll see you dead!"

"Shut up! You knew this would happen boy! If you want these two alive, you'll find your other run away student and bring him here. If you don't, I'll start with the girl..."

The assassin grabbed Jenny and dragged her in front of him.

"Eek! No!"

"Stop!" Alastor said gritting his teeth.

Andrew then cried out.

"Let them go!"

Alastor turned around and saw Andrew walk to them.

"Huh?"

The assassin snorted.

"Yeah? What'd you want?"

"You will let them go." Andrew then removed the bandages off of his head and his sword. "I was always here so you have no more reason to harm them both. If you want proof, I'll drop my sword." He then dropped his glowing sword on the ground. "See? In fact, we'll all put our weapons down to see them live."

The assassin laughed.

"Heh...heh heh. Smart move, brat!"

Joie turned to Andrew. She gasped from looking at him.

"Scion! What are you doing?"

He looked at Joie and then called to the rest of the company.

"We're here to save them. Now all of you back off."

The brothers weren't happy from Scion's answer.

"OK..." Sabo dropped his steel pipe.

"Dammit!" Ace put his steel pipe down.

"This sucks!" Luffy said dropping his steel pipe.

One by one, everyone drops their weapons to secure Rad and Jenny's safety. The assassin laughed again.

"Heh heh heh... All right, so now you're all unarmed." The assassin took his gun and pointed at Rad's head. "I would keep my end of the deal, but you made one mistake. You and your buddy here should have turn yourselves over to us to start with. Which means...all you can do is watch while I blast this whiny brat's brains all over the place!"

Alastor called out in horror.

"NO!"

As the assassin started pulling the trigger, the sound of gun fire came from behind the bandit. The assassin dropped his gun and looked at the blood bleeding from his chest. Mixed in the blood was water. Sticking out from behind the man were thin horizontal icicles.

"Water… and… Ice… Arrr... Uhh..."

As the assassin fell and the icicles broke to pieces, Rad collapse.

"Ohh... Uhnnng..."

Jenny got up and ran to him.

"Rad! Can you hear me?"

Joie walked over to the fainted boy.

"Jenny! Is Rad- Is he..."

"He's fine. He just fainted. There's not a scratch on him. There are little drops of water on him mixed with the dead man's blood."

Alastor breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to Scion.

"Whew... Don't do that ever again. We could have lost some of our recruits today!"

"Don't sweat it Alastor. I knew they would be safe. After all, I had HIM placed here for that reason."

"Him?"

Scion called out from where the icicles came from.

"Hey old man! Is he here?"

An old civilian living in Trash Mountain appeared with a stick in one hand.

"Yes youngster. That was quite a gambit you pulled there… leaving this rude fella with me in this place during the conflict."

Ace and Sabo knew who the old man was.

"What's he doing here? I thought he would be at one of the merchant villages this year."

Scion turned to the brothers.

"This man was responsible for saving me and the other one that just saved Rad and Jenny not long ago. Let me call him out. You may be on your way Naguri." The old man bowed to Scion and walked away. Scion walked over to a small trash hill in front of him. "Stop hiding. Your heroes want to meet you."

Footsteps followed with the sound of water puddles trailing from behind. Coming from behind the trash hill was a transparent blue water-like creature. He stood upright and looked at the company with his large fish like blue eyes. The clothes he was wearing were torn, but on his side was a gun and on his back was a sword.

"…"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"…" The creature then started to walk away.

Ace called out to the transparent creature.

"Wait! Are you an Aquarian?

"…"

"I never thought we would actually meet a real one. Just thinking about what you did earlier made me a bit mad because I thought you had harmed the people we were trying to save. But... But you saved their lives, right? It's okay if you don't want to talk to us. But… can you answer us this? Have you seen a boy that goes by the name Taden? He's half Aquarian."

The creature nodded his head in disagreement and started to leave, but Joie recognize the patterns on the gun and runs over and stops him.

"Taden, don't go!"

The company is surprised. The brothers are as much in shock as are Dan and Naphtali.

"Huh?" The brothers replied.

"Taden? Joie, are you sure that's him?" Dan asked a little confused.

Ace then walked over to Joie.

"Joie, what did you just say?"

"Taden."

The water creature then said its first words to the little winged girl and placed his transparent web hands on Joie's silver hair.

"I am no one-just an outcast of my kind."

"No stop it! I know it's you Taden! The mark on your head, the sword, and the gun… even though the clothes are ruined, your body turned blue and water like, your voice has changed, I know it's you. Don't leave me Taden!"

Dan and Naphtali got off their horses and walked over to the water creature.

"Lord Taden?" Dan asked confounded.

"Commander Becca's son… Hizura… that scoundrel… may that monster burn for this." Naphtali replied upon looking at the water creature's belongings.

The brothers walked over to the water creature.

"Joie, is this actually the same guy that abandoned you with us?" Sabo said looking at the water creature's face.

Luffy then noticed something about the tear on the water creature's shirt. In the opening of the shirt showed bandages on the stomach.

"Hey it is him! I remember now! He was wounded when we first met him! See? Look at his stomach!"

Ace looked at the healed wounded and flying into a sudden rage swung his steel pipe at the creature, who parried the attack. Joie yelled at Ace.

"Ace! Stop! What are you doing?!"

The water like creature looked back at Ace with cold look in its huge eyes.

"Do you want to die that badly?" The creature said to Ace.

"Shut up!"

Ace swung his steel pipe at the creature again, who kept moving back and forth to avoid the attacks. The creature then caught the pipe and then picked up Ace and threw him to the ground. Joie ran over to stop Ace.

"Stop it! Ace! Stop!"

Ace then screamed at the water creature.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Joie kept holding him down with Luffy and Sabo grabbing him and helping Joie. Ace continued screaming at the creature. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER?! ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!"

Scion then spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious? Look at him."

Ace looked at the dark skin young man and then at creature. The water creature removed the bandages from his body and showed Ace the wound. There were two tiny round marks around where the wound was. One was from Joie, who gave him a shot to help the wound heal when they first met. The other one he had never seen before. However, he knew immediately that the shot must have came from Hizura. As Ace calmed down, Joie hugged the boy from behind and plead with him.

"No more Ace. Don't you get it now? He left us because the elixir kicked in and changed his appearance."

Taden then spoke up.

"It's much worse Joie. The night you were sleeping in the hollow tree with us inside, Mandy scanned the island… and told me that the Ignition Mercenaries were already here looking for us. That's why Dan Naphtali were here. I left because I knew no one would recognize me from Commander Becca's group. Not like this." He walked over and laid his hand on Joie's wings. "I came here on my own to stop Hizura before my appearance had completely changed. Unfortunately, I never fully recovered from the stab those bastards gave me back at Frost Moon Village when they captured us. The people here were contemplating in having me killed as soon as I collapsed, but Scion intervened and found help for me. He told me that the same group that attacked us was the same ones that targeted his group. I asked him to find you as soon as possible."

"In which I did my part." Scion said with his arms crossed. "I didn't think I would run into something this bizarre since Alastor brought us to this realm. Your debt is fully paid. I saved your life in exchange that you would help me save Rad and Jenny's."

"Heh… didn't think that Joie would have distant relatives visiting here."

Mandy then hopped out of the staff. She sighed from seeing Scion.

"Ahh… I'm relieved to see you are alive. Seeing you means that my brother Blaze has always been watching over his son Wrex when he disappeared a millennia ago. If only Scarlett and Stun were here to see this."

Scion turned to Mandy.

"Not to offend you, but who exactly are you? And how do you know about my ancestor's name?"

"My name is Amanda Lernore Edge. I am the youngest of five important figures in our bloodline's history. My eldest brother's name is Megaton, my twin older brothers are Blaze and Stun, and my only older sister is Scarlett. You may not know me, but we are related to each other. The question I'd like to ask is… how did you get into this realm?"

Alastor then answered.

"Your old home realm, Amanda, has changed. It has become advanced in technology to where we can travel either back in time or to other worlds. I used one of our devices from that realm to get here to train my students as the air from our world is… not as clean as this one."

"Oh… Prophetess Pacifica was right. In due time, the realm that we would call home would slowly perish and our descendants would face a time without hope. Joie, when the time comes, please set me free from this realm. I wish to join my family when this conflict with the Fire Emblem is over."

Joie looked at the floating woman and then looked at the staff.

"Oh… okay. I'll keep that promise." Mandy then returned to the staff. Joie turned to the group. "We better get a move on. Hizura awaits our arrival."

As the company started walking away, Jenny stopped and had her hand on her chest.

"Oh..."

"What's wrong, Jenny?"

"I've lost my micro gem."

Joie turned to Jenny.

"Your micro gem?"

Rad looked dismayed.

"Not your air micro gem?"

"The very one."

"They stole it? But why?"

Joie then asked.

"Was it valuable?"

Jenny turned to the winged child.

"Back in our realm, it's a special item we need in order to survive the harsh elements in the atmosphere. Without it, I wouldn't last one hour in our home."

Rad turned to Joie.

"In our world, it's not safe to live without a micro gem on our chest... The pollutants in the air would kill us first if we don't have them. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do if we try to return home. Jenny would die if we returned without her micro gem."

Jenny responded to Rad.

"You're right."

Joie hesitated from hearing their plea.

"..."

She then went over to Alastor.

"Can I talk to you, Alastor? You heard all of that, right? What do you think? I'd really love to retrieve Jenny's micro gem for her. But if Rad is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?"

"There is no other choice to decide from my shoes, little Joie. Jenny is one of my students that I vowed to return home to our group. She could survive in this world without her micro gem, but her home is where we came from. We can't just leave her behind because she lacks an item we need for her to survive. It would be simple to say that if Scion, Rad, Tabitha, and I returned home and bought her another one and came back here, she would be okay. However, Micro gems are worth an arm and an leg where we come from. It would take ten years to buy her one."

"They're that expensive? That's crazy. Why would someone raise the price of an item to help them survive? How can you afford it Alastor?"

"We may not look like much, but where we come from… we're actually bounty hunters."

"Bounty Hunters?"

"That's right. We hunt wanted people to get our means of necessity. That's how we're able to survive."

"Wow."

"Seeing Jenny's situation… we have to help her. But I'm only asking you because you're the one leading the company, not me."

"Okay… let me ask everyone if this is okay."

_Five mnutes later…_

"I have the results, Alastor. They want to help you and your students. I was hoping for everyone to say that."

Megaton came out of the battleaxe and talked to Alastor.

"If you're planning on pursuing the men that stole the micro gem, then you'd best head southwest from here. There is an abandon ruin of Ylisse found nearly swallowed by the Trash Mountain. The men will be there. Be on your guard."

Megaton returned to the battleaxe.

"No time to lose. Let's go."

"Right!"

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 7…_


	9. Branded Saga Ch 8

**Brand Saga Chapter 8: Secret shadows**

_A myserious group seems hell-bent on capturing Alastor and Scion as well as killing off Joie and Taden... Having failed, this group, the Wild Fang, flees. Rumor has them traveling southwest. Joie and her colleagues follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom. The Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle almost lost within the Trash Mountain. Its dark halls are alive with shadowy figures..._

_In the underground ruins…_

"So the two individuals we are trying to capture are traveling with the girl. Do I understand you?"

"Yes... We attempted a last ambush, but were caught off guard by an unseen sniper. They ambushed us, and..."

"Hold your excuses. The end is all that matters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And your plan for recovering the foreigners is?"

"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the two brats we had tried to use in tow."

"They're coming here? Why would they do that?"

"They may well be after this strange looking mechanical gem. Perhaps something that Vegapunk might have made for future uses. It's a rare piece. We took it from the girl that Alastor and Scion were looking for. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now. I'll grab the whole lot of 'em with this to bait the trap."

"I see... Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If you do not have the children when I return... my hand will deal you the fang's punishment. Remember that. Bear it closely in your mind."

"..."

_The Grey Terminal, away from the middle merchant village…_

"I knew you both would be okay. That's why I went out of my way to have a backup plan." Scion said while walking alongside of Rad, who was carrying Jenny.

"When I saw Alastor at first, I was worried that you and Tabitha were goners. Why are you always taking such dangerous risk, Scion? You have siblings, remember?"

"Mary and Silver are stronger than you think. If something were to happen to me, they would adapt immediately and fight to survive just as they always did when we lost our parents to that accursed Hell tree two years ago."

"I know Scion… Still… your sister is unwell… please don't make her worry."

"I know that kid. I think about my family every day. I'm not that stupid."

"Oh okay…"

Joie then asked Jenny.

"Jenny can I ask you something?"

"Yes Joie?"

"What can you tell me about yourself? I know that Rad is a conductor, but what are you?"

"Oh… I... I dance."

Naphtali slowed down his horse to speak to Jenny.

"What? Oh my... you're a dancer!"

Taden scolded Naphtali while riding with Irene on her Pegasus.

"Naphtali... Later, please."

"Um, yeah. Of course."

Joie then continued to talk to Jenny. She noted on Jenny's clothes as they looked long with rattles running across the dress. Joie already knew this must have been something to honor the Edge Clan's guardian spirit Makeda.

"A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer here."

Rad replied to Joie.

"Jenny dances to honor life. It's special... Sacred."

"A sacred dance? What does that mean?"

Jenny spoke up.

"I... The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though... When Alastor, Scion, Rad, Tabitha, and I were attacked, I twisted my ankle trying to place a protection blessing on them. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you."

"But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it..."

Rad then responded.

"I've an idea. Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?"

"I don't know… It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

"It's okay. Our mentor Alastor and his apprentice Scion are being hunted by the same group. We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt and who knows? Alastor and Scion might repay you as well with their... special talents."

"Special talents?"

"They have special attacks that can wipe out a whole army at once rather than just an individual."

"Wow! That's amazing! It's just like Taden."

Alastor slowed down to talk to Joie.

"We can fight for ourselves and take on as many as a hundred men. However, it's always less burdening knowing that you and your friends can fight alongside us. So you don't have that worry."

Joie turned to Dan.

"What do you think, Dan?"

Dan slowed down and stopped to help Rad by putting Jenny on his horse. Rad thanked him for his kindness.

"I think leaving them back at the middle village in the Grey Terminal there would cause us more worry than having them travel with us. Maybe they can help us against Hizura with their mentor's special abilities."

"Naphtali? Oh, never mind. I know what your answer is." Joie turned to the students. "Do you really want to travel with us after we get your sister's gem back?"

"Of course! Alastor is with us and so is Scion. Plus you're strong as are the others with us."

"You have our gratitude, little Joie." Jenny said riding along with Dan.

Joie then walked over to Taden, who rode with Irene.

"Are you sure you won't be able to fight with us Taden?"

"It's getting harder for me to move. For some odd reason it feels like my body is giving up on me. When I shot at that assassin earlier, it felt like a thousand swords were going through my gun arm. I think this is another side effect from Hizura's elixir."

"This is terrible… I can relate. I'm using the wings that I grew out because my legs started to fail me. It's painful walking or running with them sometimes."

"Your appearance has changed as well. You don't look like a Heron though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"According to the records of Tellius, the heron laguz's human form consisted of them having golden hair, green eyes, and tinted skin that was a bit close to fair skin. Your skin can relate to the paleness of the moon as can your eyes and your hair. It's as if you're some moon rabbit."

"Huh… I didn't realize that. When the rude marquess back at Araphen called me a sub-human… he must have thought I was a heron because of the wings alone. Are you sure you're okay riding with Irene? She's kind of… uhh…"

Irene then turned to Joie.

"Umm… Joie?"

"Yes Irene?"

"Oh… I'm normally afraid of… oh is it alright if I continue letting your friend… ride with me? I… I know you miss him and that he won't be able to join us in the next skirmishes but…"

"I'm not bothered by this." Taden replied.

"Oh… uhh… you're not?"

"Nope. Always wanted to know what the feeling was riding on something that could fly. Plus you're not harsh on the eyes. I can get use to this."

"Oh… I-I see…"

"I'll be fine Joie. If something happens to her, I'll step in. Regardless of my condition."

Ace overheard Taden speaking and frowns.

"I hate that guy." Ace said carrying his steel pipe.

"Come on Ace. It's not that bad." Sabo said chuckling for a bit.

"Nah it's bad." Luffy said pouty.

"What are you complaining about?" Sabo asked Luffy.

"Taden's a traitor." Luffy said frowning.

"Huh?" Sabo and Ace looked at him.

"He's riding the flying horse."

"Oh shut up Luffy!" Sabo and Ace said scolding Luffy.

_The underground ruins…_

"I didn't know this place was here." Sabo said amazed by the ruins under the Trash Mountain.

"I guess when Harvest Month started, they cleared some paths to certain merchant villages and that's when this place came out." Ace said looking at some of the old drawings on the walls.

"This place sure is weird. Hey look at that drawing! Looks like a man and a bunch of people slaying some weird looking monster." He then saw some words under the drawings. "Hmmm… I don't know what these say." He then ran over to Joie and tugged on her dress. "Oi Joie! We found something you should read." He took the winged girl over to the drawing. "See? It's just like those ruins we went to after leaving Bulgar."

Joie looked at the drawings and nodded her head.

"This is ancient history regarding the trials of one of the heroes of Ylisse… Chrom." She then guided Luffy's hand over the words. "See this? It's in ancient tongue. It says: Chrom and his army fight Grima the Fell Dragon."

"Whoa! Dragons existed on Goa? I didn't know that."

"Well this island does contain the remains of Ylisse's history, so it must have happened a long time ago."

Mandy then hopped out of the staff.

"I'm detecting a hostile presence nearby. Be on guard little one."

Mandy return to the staff and that's when Joie noticed something on the ground. Near the ancient painted wall was a patch that bore a resemblance to the Wild Fang's mark.

"I believe the Wild Fang went in here." She turned to the company. "Everyone be on your guard."

Rad walked up to Joie.

"Joie, are you really going further in there to get the gem back?"

"Yes, we are."

"But this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget about the gem. It's OK..." Jenny said hoping not to put the company in further danger.

"Alastor and everyone agreed to attempt this... recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that. Alastor believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Taden, the brothers, and the company at my side, I'm confident we can win. Let's get your micro gem back, Jenny."

Rad looked at Joie worried.

"Joie..."

"..." Jenny clutch her hand close to her face when thinking about the failures that could occur if they failed the mission.

_Deep within the ruins…_

Scion and Alastor spoke to each other.

"Can you sense it Scion?" Alastor said clinching his battleaxe.

"Yes! It's them!" Scion drew out his glowing sword and held it in front of him.

Naphtali looked ahead and reported back to Joie.

"Little Joie! There are more of the foes inside than we thought."

"This is their stronghold. It's best that we move carefully."

Dan responded placing Jenny down and having her moved away from the combat area.

"Exactly, little one. This narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them... If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win."

"Alright everyone! Split into groups! Scion and Alastor, if there are any treasure chest here, inspect them for anything of use and kill anyone that crosses you. Rueben, Aeon, Talib… attack anyone that shows up below us on the lower level. Dan, Irene, Taden, and Naphtali, hold the back as we go through the corridors just in case reinforcements come in. Carrie, heal anyone that gets wounded. Rad, play for anyone that needs more ground to cover. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo will hold the frontline while Racu and I attack from behind them. Let's go everyone!"

The general leading the wave of Wild Fang members took notice of the company's arrival.

"How? This can't be... They should be dead! Everyone! Get in there and finish them! This is our final chance!"

Scion and Alastor dashed to the west side of the ruins, breaking down cracked walls to get to the enemy that guarded a chest on the other side. Rueben, Aeon, and Talib attacked anyone that tried to come from below the floor the company was on. During the conflict, Rad and Carrie helped the group by healing anyone who was hurt and giving them extra speed. The brothers fought the front line while Joie and Racu attacked from afar with Dan, Irene, Taden, and Naphtali defending the company from the back. As the company took down every enemy in front of them, they then faced the leader of the group they had fought.

"I mustn't fail... I cannot fail. The consequences are too-" One by one the group fought the general until he was defeated. "Earghh..." In the aftermath of the battle, the general succumb to panic. "Aaah... No... I... I cannot..."

Joie walked towards the wounded man.

"Give us the gem! And swear us this oath... You must promise to leave Alastor and his company alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life..."

The man reached into his pocket of his armor and pulled out a small green colored pill.

"Failure... means death..."

He threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. His body started to shake out of control until he stopped moving. He lay on the cold ground not moving.

"What?!" Joie walked up to his body and looked at the man's mouth foam with a mixer of red and green. She recoiled from the sight. "Poison? He took his own life..."

Taden spoke up.

"I'm not surprised. They normally do that to keep themselves from shame or a greater punishment by their superiors."

Dan rode and helped Jenny onto his horse.

"These are no common criminals we're dealing with. This Wild Fang group sure has a disturbing code towards how they work. How bizarre."

"I don't get it. What do they want with Alastor and Scion?"

"..." Scion looked at his sword and then sheathed it.

Joie then walked over to Rad and Jenny.

"Rad, Jenny. Everything's going to be fine. As long as we fight alongside of each other, you'll be safe."

"But..."

"You witnessed our victory, right? With our combined strength, you've no worries. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not going to let you be harmed."

"Really?"

"Yes, on my honor. Right, everyone?"

The company agreed. Jenny then asked Joie.

"Little Joie..."

"Oh, yes..." Joie picked the gem from the dead man's body. "This is yours."

"Ah... It's..."

"You called it a micro gem, did you not? You better hold on to it."

Rad bowed from Joie's action.

"Little Joie! Thank you so much!"

Jenny spoke up as she inserted the gem into her chest.

"I have no other words, except thank you."

_Later that night…_

"Joie?"

"Yes Luffy?"

"I want to hear more about your adventures with you and Taden. Can you tell me more?"

"With that wide grin, I can't deny you. Come on over. Do you want me to finish on how Taden and I found our way to your home island?"

"Yes! Tell me more."

"Okay… well our adventures had sure taken some strange turns upon escaping from the West Blue: My run in with a dead musician at a ship graveyard when I tried to run away from the faction and return to my Grandpa and Uncle; Traveling on the fully made metal ship that used rails to travel over water (which is the same place where Taden's water cycle was made) at Water Seven and watching some lunatic build strange battleships; encountering a strange person that kind of reminded me of a spider if she could sprout four more arms that was a stow away on our ship; getting scolded by a cranky doctor on the winter islands with a strange looking furry animal… then the east blue... from west to east… I ran away again as you recalled from an argument with Taden about a bandana I bought for him at Rouge Town to cover the mark on his head; I arrived at a floating restaurant and received free food by a kind apprentice chief until Taden found me and took me back to the faction. We didn't speak for days when he took me from the restaurant until we came to an island with a funny boy holding his surprisingly long nose up with pride when telling us some weird and unbelievable adventures he had at sea. That funny boy and his younger friends help Taden and I come to terms with ourselves that we're not perfect and no one is. After that, we arrived to a village with two of Becca's old friend on that island; one of the old friends had two daughters for me to talk to. The peace ended with that friend of her's when one of Becca's friends complained about Taden being a Aquarian, which lead to Taden almost killing the man and having the whole faction driven out of the island. Now comes the final piece of my adventure before arriving here, Luffy. The Ignition Mercenaries had arrived on an island and gone out to buy supplies from Frost Moon Village as the Harvest Month was coming up. We intended to stay for about a month to train up and prepare for the Wild Fang again. While we were there, Taden had been asked to spar with this moss haired like boy holding two wooden trainers in his hands. The boy assumed that Taden and Janaff were strong opponents and wanted to challenge them both. While Taden was sparring with the boy, the Wild Fang attacked us. I had left my place watching the young kids of the faction to watch Taden spar with the boy. The Wild Fang separated Taden and I from the rest of the faction during the sparring match. A flying knife came out of nowhere during the match and hit Taden in the stomach when he was blocking the boy's attack. The boy that had challenged Taden demanded for the attackers to come out and show themselves when he was trying to stop Taden's bleeding. The Wild Fang responded to the boy's demand… by casting sleep spells on the boy, Taden, and me… the next thing we knew… Taden and I were on our way here to Goa on a prison ship. I didn't see the boy Taden had a match with so he could still be alive. I thank Mandy for slipping into my conscience before I passed out. If she didn't, we would have never had escaped that ship. Of course you know the rest of the story, Luffy."

"Joie… you think I may run into those people you talked about when I leave for sea?" He said sleepily.

"Who knows? Someday they may join your pirate crew Luffy…"

"Someday… someday… I'll… be the King of… Pirates… Zzzzz…"

Luffy then started snoring with a snot bubble coming from his nose. Joie moved him to his tent that he shared with his brothers Ace and Sabo. She took off his hat and placed it next to him. Joie closed her eyes and put her pale branded hand on Luffy's forehead.

"Someday they may join you… granted… if we defeat Hizura and stop Aquarius' return… I promise to live… for the sake that these brothers can live… Richter…"

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 8…_


	10. Branded Saga Ch 9

**Brand Saga Chapter 9: Cautious tactics**

Passing through Araphen and Khathelet, Joie and her friends arrive at the edge of Grey Terminal. However, the area is now under the rule of the mad chemist Hizura. Hizura's henchmen lay in wait to assassinate Joie and Taden. They wait for them approach and ready a special weapon.

_The Edge of the Grey Terminal…_

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy examined the area they had entered into.

"Hey this is the spot we came here and savaged wood from for our tree house." Ace said looking at the cleared area.

"Looks like the area's been cleared for the Harvest Month to appear as a port." Sabo said looking at the ground and seeing no remnant of trash behind.

"Oi Ace! Sabo! Look at that ship in the distance!" Luffy called out to his brothers and pointed at a ship at the distance.

Ace and Sabo ran over and looked at the ship from afar. It had a blank sail on it.

"One of the Merchant Ships." Ace said looking at the size of the ship.

"Sure looks huge. Could be bigger than a cruise ship, perhaps." Sabo said viewing the ship.

Joie flew next to the brothers and saw what they were looking at.

"Oh my! Look, Luffy! That's the ship Taden and I escaped from. We've come such a long way..."

Naphtali rode to the young winged child. He spoke to Joie and Taden.

"Little Joie! Taden! We can't be very far from the port now!"

Dan examined the area and then looked at the ship from afar.

"By my reckoning, we can reach the merchant port in two days if we hurry."

Joie clutch her staff close to her. Irene flew over with Taden riding from behind on the Pegasus. Taden's fingers moved on his gun arm, cracking from every movement.

"Two more days… the bastard Hizura's head will roll." He said frowning.

"Two more days... We just have to hang on a little longer Taden. Please..." Joie said anxious

Irene then spoke up to the anxious girl.

"Cheer up, Joie. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Irene... You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

"That's the spirit!"

Alastor took two steps and then stopped. He clutched his battleaxe while standing in his fighting position.

"Children... Danger approaches..."

"What did you say?"

Luffy looked around.

"I don't see anyone nearby."

His brothers did the same.

"I don't see anyone either." Ace said looking around.

"Same here." Sabo answered looking at the distance where a trash hill was standing.

Naphtali rode forward for a bit and looked at the trash hill ahead of the company.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure, Alastor, that someone's here?"

Scion's sword started flashing red.

"I sense the same thing. I'm sure Alastor's senses aren't lying." Scion's hair then changed from blue to silver, then quickly turned back to blue. "Ah! Joie look out!"

"Hm?"

From out of nowhere, a bolt flew from behind the trash hill ahead of the company. Ace quickly pulled Joie away as the bolt landed where she was. The brothers were now on alert from Scion's warning.

"Ah! Ace!"

"Stupid! Be careful!"

Ace then let Joie go. Joie slowly flew over to where the bolt landed.

"What the-Where did this bolt come from?"

Dan soon realized what the bolt was from.

"They have a ballista! I thought the marines already had destroyed those machines 50 years ago."

Naphtali looked towards the hill in front of the company.

"The mad chemist Hizura is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat."

Luffy then asked Dan.

"Dan, what is a ballista?"

"It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks. They're from ancient times and only archers can use them, but they can be devastating. 50 years ago, there was a war that occurred in the North Blue where the Marines were in a deep siege with some Aquarian pirates. The pirates used those devices to strike anyone that tried to go after them. They ended up stalling the marines long enough to get off the island they were on. The marines issued an order to have all ballistas destroyed after that incident. However, it looks like few of the machines manage to survive the law."

Naphtali turned to Irene, who had Taden with her.

"Irene! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant. It would be a shame to see you killed by that device."

"And you're not the least concerned about me as well?" Taden asked a little pissed off.

"Well Taden… you're stronger than Irene so you would probably survive…"

"And what if the ballista is one made to fight against Aquarians? Do remember those type of devices did exist long before the piracy era, idiot."

"Oh! I…"

"Save it for later! We need a strategy and fast."

Joie turned to Dan.

"Is there a way to combat it?"

"The safest course is to use someone with good defense as bait, so the enemy wastes arrows."

Naphtali then turned to Joie.

"Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head."

Joie then flew over to Rueben.

"Rueben, can you use a ballista?"

"I've never tried, but... It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out."

Sabo turned to Rueben.

"Just try to make sure you don't shoot the wrong people alright? Remember that we'll be in the fight as well."

Joie spoke up.

"All we can ask is that you try, Rueben... Let's see what we can do!"

As they prepared to crossover the trash hill, a device from Scion's pocket was making an unusual noise. He pulled out a device and looked at it. The device read back to him:

IT'S TABITHA! MEET ME AT THE OLD CASTLE RUINS UNDER TRASH MOUNTAIN!

Scion then turned to Joie and the company.

"Joie! Alastor! I have some minor... business... to attend to. I'm unable to join you. If you need any of my possessions, please take them now. I'll come back after the fight. Dan, hand me Jenny. Since she won't be able to fight, there's no use in dragging her through the danger at hand. Rad! Alastor! Take it from here!"

Scion then took off carrying Jenny on his back. Mandy then spoke to Joie upon Scion's dismissal with the young man carrying Jenny with him.

"On the far side of the hill to the south is a ballista. As Dan said, it's an old weapon intended for trained archers. The attack range of ballista is extremely large, so they can fire on enemies at great distances. As they can attack without fear of counterattack, they're quite useful. To use one, kill the archer using it and have Rueben ride the device. After that, you can attack as usual. Ballistae can also be moved while in use. Additionally, ballistae can be used by an archer in the field. So, if you can remove the enemy manning the ballista and move of your group onto it... you'll find it most useful. Just make sure to reach it before it runs out of bolts, kid."

Mandy then returned to the staff. Moving through, the magic users Aeon and Talib ran to the east side of the trash hill with Rueben following alongside them and Rad conducting music to help them move faster. Joie, the brothers, and Alastor rode to the west attacking anyone that confronted them with Dan, Naphtali, and Racu alongside their group and Irene and Carrie following from behind. As the company fought through the chaos, the ballista took aim at Rad, missing each time. As the company continued to move, the group from the east finally surrounded the ballista and killed the rider. With the ballista in their possession, Rueben fired down on any enemy reinforcements that came into the field. The leader of the group of Wild Fang members attacking the company then cried out from frustration.

"What are you curs waiting for? They're nothing but fleas! Call up for reinforcements and rush 'em!"

While the group of the west attacked the new wave coming into the battle, Carrie healed anyone who was wounded and Carrie took out any soldiers that tried to sneak around and attack the company of the east. At last, the company confronted the leader of the group, who became upset from the reinforcements coming in.

"Curses! The ballista must have been taken... What's going on here!? Somebody, get those rotten brats!" The company then ganged up and struck the knight down. With this, the leader said is final words.

"Lord Hizura... I've failed you... I pray you hurry... with those reinforcements... you promised."

In the aftermath of the battle, Joie and the company looked around upon resting in the conflict.

"Is it over?" Joie asked resting on her staff.

Ace looked around.

"Looks like no else is coming this way."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Sabo said checking the bodies for food rations that the enemies may have been carrying with them.

"Uh… is it just me? Or were we fighting men wearing Navy uniforms?"

The brothers then turned to Joie and then to Dan for answers.

"Yes. It is indeed over… I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me."

"I had the same feeling as well…" She turned to Luffy. "Did you notice it as well?"

"Yeah… back when I lived in Windmill Village, Grandpa would arrive to see me, wearing his uniform sometimes with the marine's emblem on it. What's going on here?"

Dan spoke up.

"Our opponents... They were soldiers from the Navy. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them as Naphtali and I were once deployed mercenaries before meeting Lady Becca... And yet they attacked us without hesitation."

Naphtali got off his horse and kicked the nearest corpse on the ground.

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined the Wild Fang for ill-gotten rewards. Good riddance, I say. It also means less trouble with the Marines, hopefully."

"I hope you're right..."

"I'm just glad Alastor and Scion were with us. I'm also thankful that Ace pulled me out of the way in time. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived."

Alastor turned to Joie.

"We are honored to aid you and your cause. Just be careful next time."

"Mr Alastor is right! We won't let you down!" Rad said pumped up from what Alastor had said.

Joie turned to Alastor and Rad.

"I know. I'm relying on you and your company Alastor."

They then heard someone call from afar.

"What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely done!"

It was Scion. He had returned without Jenny.

"Scion, where were you during all this?"

"I received a message from Tabitha to come meet her at the old ruins we got Jenny's micro gem back from. While Tabitha was resting, she heard word from a merchant that was from the port not far from here to sniff about for information. I got some interesting news to give you for her trouble, too. Oh by the way, I left Jenny with Tabitha. She'll be alright Rad." He said patting Rad on his head with the boy breathing a sigh of relief.

"Let's hear it!" Joie said.

"First, about this island and why the Wild Fang chose this place. Close to the end of Harvest Month, the island gets unexpected rainfalls that cause a giant amount of flooding. Hizura wanted to come here and revive Aquarius because if the day Aquarius is revived is rainy, Aquarius will be able to control all oceans in the world as rain amplifies the powers of Aquarians and the God himself. No one in the four blue will be safe from his revival. The reason why Hizura wants your friend Taden dead so much is that when an Aquarian dies, a great amount of water evaporates from their bodies and brings forth a giant cloud of rain. Since he's half Aquarian, the same death formation could still happen to him. I guess you could call this a sacrificial offering to the God of Water. As for you Joie, you contain the blood of Amanda Edge, one of the ancients from the lost content of Ylisse. The god Aquarius happen to be an old friend of your ancestor before being sealed away into what you call the Fire Emblem. Hizura needed you slain to fool Aquarius in thinking that the bloodline of Edge is gone. However, Alastor and I's arrival has caused his plan to nearly fall apart and has gone to great lengths to catch us. If Aquarius can sense us, he would never listen to Hizura. Still, that could lead Aquarius to try and destroy the world if you suddenly die Joie."

"Oh, no... that's why Taden and I were brought here and why he wants you and Alastor."

"I heard an interesting rumor about this mad chemist, as well. According to some of the merchants, Hizura might have had something to do with the plight of the Kingdom of Brimstone."

"He was a part of the Coup?" Joie said shocked while Taden's gun arm clutch to a full fist from hearing what Scion said.

"And this someone... Well, the merchants Tabitha spoke to are all from the West Blue and everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that after the Kingdom of Brimstone fell, a certain advisor took control of the army left behind as though it were his own and had it work with the group we was affiliated with. She fed a hungry innkeeper in the village some coins, and he fed her a name. Hizura, the mad chemist, is working for the advisor of the late King of Brimstone and the one controlling the Wild Fang, Polemos..."

"How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one that killed the King and Taden's Grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

Dan spoke up.

"They are afraid, and they lack proof. The whisperings of the common people means nothing."

Scion scratched his head.

"That's the truth of it. And of the one who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

Joie gasped from Scion's answer.

"Are you saying they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption."

Dan looked at the brothers who were confused at the manner as it had gotten very complicated for them to understand.

"This is beyond believing."

Scion then brought up another matter to discuss.

"The worst news is yet to come."

Naphtali looked at the young man terrified.

"What? There's more?"

"If not sure if this is true, but there's news going around saying that the Navy has arrived on the island. They are looking for a bunch of thieves troubling the merchant villages here. They made it a great importance to come here because they claim the leader of the band of troublemakers as a winged girl they call the heron Laguz. They're hunting us not only because of Joie, but also because news surged of her working alongside of an Aquarian spotted in Trash Mountain."

"What does that mean?" Joie asked still shocked.

"It means that people are on alert for the company. The villagers are willing to sell us all out if they see Joie and Taden. A clever plan by Polemos I have to say… what better way to distract the Navy from coming to the island you overtook by saying that there are two Laguz clans causing trouble in the East Blue. We are now criminals as of today to the Navy."

Naphtali became angry.

"But... But that... It can't be!"

Dan got of his horse from hearing Scion's answer.

"Criminals? Us? Ridiculous!"

Joie thought about her Grandfather and Uncle Calvin.

"He says... I'm a traitor… for helping Taden? Oh no… Grandfather… Uncle… they're going to be convicted of treason if the Navy catches me."

Scion then asked Joie.

"So great tactician… what are we going to do now?"

"When my Grandfather and Uncle gave me to Commander Becca, I always thought that the Wild Fang could only send men to follow us but not get the Navy involve. I didn't know there were men working on the inside of the Navy that could use them to attack us. What can we do? How will I be able to explain all of this? The Ignition Mercenaries might go down if the Navy finds out that Taden was adopted into the Brimstone royal family."

"Little Joie, you can appeal to protect your family as well as your friend. You know that the Wild Fang was responsible in the attack on the base that led you and Taden into this mess as well as the Coup in Brimstone. No one knows if Taden is an Aquarian prince because no one has seen his face before. They can't arrest you and him for being Laguz unless they have proof. Meaning, they have to test you both. They can't test you if they don't know what you look like. You must use that to your advantage so that we return to Lady Becca in peace."

Dan looked at the sword he had at his side.

"They'll say we're criminals when we know the truth... We're seen as betrayers of the East Blue. Our word means nothing. No, our only hope is to stop Hizura and quickly get off this island."

Joie spoke up.

"Then we must hurry and escape the island before a fleet of marines come here. If Taden and I are caught by the marine, my grandfather and Uncle might... I can't let that get in my head! We have to win this battle before it's too late. We can't let Aquarius be awakened, but at the same time, we can't let the Navy catch us. There's too much at stake!"

"Joie…" Ace said clinching his fist as they both look at each other. Despondency was the mood within the company. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were terrified from her response as they realized she meant business. There is too much at stake and they both knew what secrets could get out if Joie and Taden are caught with the whole company present.

Scion then responded.

"But we must formulate some manner of plan. Even if we set out to escape this island, the Navy will be waiting for you and will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as traitors by not only the Navy, but by the world Government, it seems."

Mandy's hand peaked from the staff and pinched Joie's head. Joie pulled back from the spirits sudden act, but it caused something to flow through her mind.

"I've got it! Commander Becca... She's here on the island and she has a snail phone with her that allows her to communicate to Navy Headquarters. The Ignition Mercenaries are here. If we can contact her, she might help us!"

Taden then looked at Joie.

"That sounds like a good idea. Commander Becca can let the Navy know that they're being chased by the same group that attacked Brimstone so that they don't aid the Wild Fang any farther. She doesn't have to tell them that it's about getting the Fire Emblem back. She just needs to let them know that she's the surviving Queen of the fallen Kingdom and they may back off from the manner."

Scion then spoke up.

"If I recall, Tabitha was carrying one of those weird snail phones with her. If we head back to the middle village Kathelet, we can talk to Tabitha and see if we can get a hold of your commander. Do you remember the transmission call number?"

"Yeah!" Taden said. "Just let me talk to her and she'll see what can be done. Now then, let's hurry!"

"Yes! Back to Kathelet!"

_While heading back to Kathelet…_

"Joie?"

"Yes Sabo?"

"Is Scion telling the truth?"

"I don't see any reason for him to lie… we did fight some marines earlier so must be true."

"Oh man. I didn't think this would happen. Joie, do you know what might happen to the rest of us if the Navy gets us?"

"I know Taden and I will be executed as a threat to the world. I'm not sure what's going to happen after that."

"Joie, did Ace tell you… his secret?"

"Yes he did. What's wrong?"

"Joie… we have to win. You do realize what were risking getting this strange jewel back, don't you?"

"Sabo, why do you keep looking towards the high walls close to Trash Mountain?"

"… I'd rather die than go back there."

"Hmm?"

"Did Ace tell you I was from nobility?"

"Oh yes. I asked him if I could find someone of noble blood to teach me how to be well manner and he told me your back story."

"…Joie… If the Navy catches my brothers and I, we might as well be dead, you know?"

"Oh Sabo don't say that. I'll be sure it won't come down to that."

"Joie you don't get it. According to the world law, assisting a Laguz or a branded is considered an act of treason. My brothers and I have three strike on us if we get caught. Luffy's Grandpa is from the Navy. I'm from royal blood here in Goa. And Ace… oh man… he's got a lot to lose if the Navy catches him. I'm not sure if I should tell you, but seeing that we might not be like this forever, I'll tell you. Did you know he's the son of the legendary pirate king Gold Roger?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you knew? Or have you known long before we started to help you on this mission?"

"Umm… yes. However, it wasn't me who has known all along, it was Mandy. Ace had me scan his memories one night and showed me the truth. I don't know much about Gold Roger, but if the Navy were to know the truth then I would grieve terribly for my carelessness if he or anyone here were to die. I promise for you and your brother's sake, and the whole company, that I won't fail you."

"I'm willing to help you to the end Joie. No matter what, we have to go on."

"Yes. It's victory or death now."

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 9…_


	11. Branded Saga Ch 10

**Brand Saga Chapter 10: Grim Assurance**

Joie and her friends have been branded as traitors, treasonous criminals for aiding two Laguz in a crime of disrupting the realm of Goa. Hizura has let spies within the Navy Head quarters sent word to the Navy Base in the East Blue, warning them of Joie's and Taden's presence in Goa. He has a corrupted Navy Captain working for the Wild Fang sent to the island with a Master Chief of Medicine and a Vice admiral to stop Joie and her company. If the company is confronted by the fleet Vice admiral, Joie will never reach the merchant port of the Grey Terminal alive. Joie places her faith in Becca and waits.

_Windmill Village, in the Partys Bar…_

"Commander Becca!"

"What is it Janaff? Speak."

"It's the Navy! They've arrived at Windmill Village."

"What is the Navy doing here? Also, Janaff dear, mind the kind sir behind you."

"Ah!"

"This is very unexpected… just what calamity has fallen here to have a Vice admiral in our presence… especially… the Navy hero himself?"

An old man wearing an Vice admiral uniform walks into the bar. He moves Janaff to the side, as Janaff tries to come down as he feared for his life.

"Queen Becca of the Kingdom Brimstone. You are right. This is unexpected."

"What are you doing here Garp? Just what has been committed to call you here?"

"Oh! I wasn't too concerned about that. I just came here to see… someone."

"A friend?" The old man walked passed Becca. She then spoke again. "It's family, isn't it?"

He stopped and smiled. He then looked back at the strict woman.

"Has anyone told you you're too smart for your own good?"

"A few times… yes."

"Hey Makino. How's it been?"

A woman behind the counter waved back to Garp with a smile on her face.

"Luffy's been busy lately. I'm not sure where he is right now, but I'm sure he's looking at the vendors far from here right now. Back for vacation to see him?"

"Ha ha! Sort of. I heard word that there are a bunch of troublemakers planning an up rise in Goa that happen to be Laguz blood near the Kingdom of Goa. I've been sent to investigate the matter. The Navy Captain and Master Chief of Medicine wheaded to Mt Corvo to find the troublemakers and put a stop to them."

"Aren't you going to join them soon?"

"I'm not too worried. Wallace might be a doctor, but he's quite the fighter. They'll be fine." Becca looked at him a bit nervous. "Hey Becky. You remember Wallace, right?"

"…" Becca didn't respond but looked down at her sword.

Makino then was curious.

"Do you two know each other?"

"We sure do. This crazy woman here is a mercenary that was hired to protect one of the Navy Bases that were under siege by pirate attacks. I recommended her for the base, as Wallace was an old friend of hers from a previous faction they worked at in their younger years. Strange as it is, Wallace, Becky, and I all grew up in the East on his island. Hmm… strange… she looks exactly the same since I saw her 50 years ago. How odd."

Becca responded cautious.

"Sometimes beauty never fades Garp… for all mankind knows, it could last for centuries."

"Ha ha ha! Sure doesn't… with you of course."

Suddenly, a young man, kindly excusing himself while walking into the Bar comes in. He's holding a staff wearing a orange priest robe.

"Excuse me… Commander Becca?" Becca turned to the man. "Forgive me for disrupting your conversation, but you have a call that is utmost matter."

Becca turned to Garp and Makino.

"Pardon my sudden leave. There is something I need to tend to."

She walked out of the bar to the inn. As she walked in, a group of warriors met her.

"Welcome back Commander."

A little girl ran up to the woman.

"Mommy!"

"Ahhh Neimi. So glad to see you again kiddo." She picked up the three year old and then walked to one of her warriors. "Luke, what is it?"

"Commander, someone has called our Snail phone. They're asking for you."

"Did they say who they were?"

"Not really, but they sound a bit scared. I think they're calling for help."

"That's odd. Let me talk to them."

Luke gave the snail phone to Becca. She grabbed the receiver and placed it down next to her while holding on to her daughter.

"This is Commander Becca you're talking to."

The voice answered from the other side.

"Commander Becca! Is that you? It's Joie! Taden's here with me, but we're in trouble."

"Taden… Joie… oh thank the Heavens. I'm assuming that Dan and Naphtali found you. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm alive. In fact, I have a company with me right now that wishes to aid me of a greater issue at hand. Commander, please forgive out long absence, but… Hizura has the Fire Emblem."

"Why that slippery snake…" Becca said sitting on a bed while holding her daughter, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"We're fighting to steal it back, but it looks like Polemos is on to us. I heard from one of warriors that a corrupted Navy Officer has been sent here in Goa working for the Wild Fang. Not long ago, we fought some Navy soldiers that were working with the Wild Fang. They tried to ambush us at the Edge of the Grey Terminal."

"Oh God…" Becca said putting on hand to her face and then putting her daughter on the bed she was sitting on. She picked up the snail phone. "Joie… listen up and listen carefully."

"Yes?"

"I'm here in Windmill Village and… I just encountered a Vice admiral here at the village. He was dispatched to hunt you and Taden. However, he's here talking to the Tavern proprietor as of now. He seems to be looking for someone named Luffy, if I recall? From what I heard from him, a Navy Captain and a master chief has been sent to your location near Mt Corvo. They are looking for you right now."

"That's not good. They'll find us for certain only because of the dead fake Navy soldiers we left behind. Commander, you have to talk the admiral at the Tavern to call off the search. Taden and I… wait! Did you say he was looking for Luffy?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Commander, may I ask the name of the Vice admiral you met?"

"It's not hard for me to recall. After all, whose not going to know the name of the Navy hero Monkey D Garp?"

"..!"

"Joie, is something wrong?"

"Oh no… Commander… you have to convince Garp to change his mind. I met Luffy… actually… it looks like Garp has other grandchildren as well."

"Grandchildren?"

"Yes Commander. Garp has three grandsons. I think the other two are adopted. Anyhow, you must talk him in calling off the search. The reason why is because… Luffy and his brothers are with my company. They've been protecting me since Taden and I escaped Hizura. Please Commander! You're our last hope!"

A knock on the door distributed Becca's conversation with Joie.

"Hang on to that thought."

She put the snail phone down and walked to the door. Upon touching the door, she heard someone speak from the other side.

"Don't open the door. There's no need to see me."

"Garp…"

"I overheard your talk Becca."

"If you are truly a man who truly loves his family, you will call the Captain and Master Chief back."

"I can't do that Becca."

"Why not? If they find one of my colleagues, your family will be killed."

"That won't happen."

"How are you certain?"

"Wallace wanted to go with the Captain. He insisted and I didn't argue."

"Why would that mad man do that? Does he know his granddaughter is here?"

"Ha ha. Yes he does. And… he told me why… You don't have to worry about your company Becky. Wallace knows the truth of why the Captain was sent here. He knows the man is working for the bastards that attacked your home. This is none of my business. If anything, this is about revenge."

"Revenge…"

"That's right. Calvin's at the Bar right now watching for any suspicious people that could be spies from the Wild Fang planning a surprise attack if the corrupted Captain is killed. If you want the truth, I'll tell you. I never made this order. In fact, I asked Sengoku to investigate some of the soldiers that have strange tattoos on their arms that the Wild Fang would bear. If there are anymore spies, we'll burn them from the root. Tell her no more Navy soldiers will be heading to the island. I've already contacted some of the merchant villages to mind their manners while this is going on. You have my word. Well, see ya later. Say hi to Neimi for me."

Becca heard the footsteps fade. She then opened the door and saw no one outside. She then closed the door and ran to Joie.

"I've received word from Garp, Joie. He's already contacted the Merchant villages in Goa close to Mt Corvo. Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz. They will not interfere in your affairs. This they have promised."

Joie hugged her staff close to her while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Becca, I don't know how to thank you..."

"All I've done is had a chat with the Navy Officer that already shared with me that the remaining neutral villages in this dispute. However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you and Taden be all right?"

"I will win. I have to. It's the only way that I can protect my company until we can see you in person."

"I understand. Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."

"Thank you. I won't waste the opportunity you've given me."

"Oh! Joie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you put Taden on the line?"

"Umm…" Joie turned around and looked at Taden. He shook his head to let her know he's not ready. "He's kind of busy assessing the situation."

"Oh… how strange. That's not like Taden."

"I know… well I better get going. Thank you Commander."

Joie hung up and gave the snail phone to Tabitha, who was staying with Naguri that helped in fixing Jenny's injury. As Joie exited the trash home, she flew over to the company.

"All right, everyone! Let's get going!"

Naphtali looked at the sky.

"This weather is turning foul like this mountain of trash. It looks like a fog is rolling in."

Dan looked at the sky as well.

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

Joie raised her staff.

"We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on. We must get closer to the merchant port. What's the best route?"

Sabo then answered Joie.

"We have to head South. The company will have a clear path to travel through rather than climb over the trash hills."

Ace and Luffy came back to report.

"You might want to rethink the route." Ace said catching his breath.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

Luffy spoke up.

"It's the Navy! They've blocked the path from here."

Joie turned to Irene, who had Taden with her.

"Taden! Irene! Can you see what's up ahead?"

Irene flew up and looked from the sky. She then flew down.

"Oh Joie it's worse than I thought." She said scared.

"There's a Navy Officer leading the soldiers on the southern road. I would say take another road, but with the fog rolling in, that won't be safe. We'll have to fight our way out."

Scion then spoke up as the company got into their positions to confront the Navy soldiers.

"Hey kid, put me in the lead, please. Surely you know that we... er... thieves, if you must, can see through fog. Follow me, everyone!"

As the group was ready to go, a Navy soldier came out to the company's area. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy panicked.

"Oh crap! An ambush!" Ace exclaimed from seeing the bald man came out wielding a Spear wearing a Master Chief uniform.

"But how? I didn't see him there." Sabo said surprised.

"Joie! We have to run!" Luffy cried to the winged girl as the old man walked out to the battlefield. Luffy looked at Joie and saw her eyes weld up into tears. "Joie? Joie why are you crying?"

Joie said nothing, but put her hands to cover her face. The old man confronted Dan and Naphtali.

"So you've come..."

"Aah!"

"You! Chief Wallace!"

Luffy ran towards Dan.

"Dan, who is this?"

"He used to be the Master Chief of Medicine. He helped train me and Naphtali during our time as mercenaries before meeting Commander Becca."

Naphtali then asked the old man.

"Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now."

The old man pointed his spear down and planted it into the clear area of the trash mountain path.

"I am, and I was. Then I received orders from the Navy. I was told to capture a pair of Laguz and a pair of rogue mercenary knights with them."

Dan was shocked from Wallace's response.

"Chief Wallace! Surely, you don't believe us to be traitors, do you?"

"Bring me the heron girl that claims to be working with an Aquarian boy."

Naphtali asked Wallace.

"What are your intentions?"

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her."

Dan then spoke up.

" No! We will prevent you."

"You? Prevent me? You must be-"

Joie wiped the tears from her eyes and flew towards the old man. The brothers panicked from her sudden act.

"Joie! What are you doing?!" Ace said as he, Sabo, and Luffy chased after Joie.

Joie then flew and wrapped her arms around the neck of the old man. The brothers stopped before reaching the old man.

"What the?!" He yelled surprised at seeing the pale winged girl fly at him.

"Stop it Grandpa!"

The brothers looked at her in shock.

"Grandpa?"

Ace then asked Joie.

"Joie, you know this Navy soldier?"

"… …" Joie didn't answer back as she was clinging to the old man.

Wallace looked at the girl's face and then at the remains of her blue robe. She pulled off her glove and showed the mark to him. He covered his mouth in shock and started crying. He then hugged the child, as he knew it was Joie.

"Ahhh… Jolene… you're okay. And your eyes still look bright despite their change in color."

"Grandpa… why? Why are you here?"

"I was sent to capture two laguz on order. I didn't know about this Joie. It's been two long… what happened to you dear?"

"Taden and I… Hizura did this to us. He's also the one that sent your Captain here to attack us."

He wiped his eyes and then grabbed the spear he planted in the ground.

"I've been a service to the Navy for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I knew you were a fighter! Just like your dad and your dear old man. Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries, Jolene!"

Naphtali looked at Wallace surprised.

"Are you... Are you serious? You haven't been in battle for years."

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Navy. However, I would never allow a crocked officer get away with attacking my family or friends at that matter. Especially one who knew about the criminal acts the Wild Fang did to my Granddaughter and her friend. It's payback time boys! Let's go!"

He said holding his spear up. As he walked away, the brothers sweatdropped. They were terribly confused.

"Joie? What just happened?" Ace asked a little nervous.

"Grandpa… sniff… I'm so glad he's okay. I worried about him so much since I left to be with the Ignition Mercenaries."

"What a weird old man." Sabo commented from what he had saw.

Luffy on the other hand was a bit teary.

"Waaaahhh! What an awesome old man! You're grandpa's better than mine Joie!"

"I don't know Luffy. We can relate kind of. Both our grandpa's are kind of crazy in a sort of way."

Dan looked at Wallace who was pumped for battle.

"Wallace… He... He hasn't changed at all."

"That's my Grandpa. He's... honest."

"That he is. He deserves our respect."

As the company got in their positions, Wallace spoke to Joie.

"I'd planned on living out my days in peace on my farm that I purchased for you and Calvin on this island... Ah, well... It looks as though it's time to take up arms once more. You're the tactician of this group, correct? What are my orders?"

As the group fought off some of the soldiers, Joie saw the scenery become distorted.

"The fog's rolling in. We can't hit an enemy we can't see. Keep your eyes open, everyone!"

The company moved across the foggy trash area fighting any soldier that got in their way. They constantly dodged bullets shot at them while Talib and Aeon blasted away the snipers aiming at them. Wallace provided an iron wall to protect the kids in the front and back while he, Dan, Naphtali, Alastor, and Scion moved through as tanks charging through. Irene and Taden fought the high areas, holding off reinforcements. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy finished anyone that tried to run from the battle with Joie and Racu taking out any enemy from afar. Rad and Carrie aided anyone in need of a boost. At last they confronted the Navy Captain. Wallace confronted the Captain, who he knew was working for the Wild Fang.

"Eagler!"

"Wallace... So you have sided with the sub-human girl."

"I fight for the sake that the sea and its people can live safe in peace, not for Hizura's lies! As for that last comment, when you call any of my children or even my granddaughter that, you attack my pride and joy! My honor which I live to protect for Jonathan's sake!"

"Ah... Is that so? Such a weakling! You and Jonathan should have both been slaughter on Mithrus for such incompetency! You are- Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool... At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you!"

The man ran at Wallace andswung his sword at the old man, who blocked it and continued parrying Eagler's attacks until he finally struck the man down. The man fell on his knees holding the wound on his stomach. He said his last words.

"Nnng... Go... Go quickly. The God of the Aquarians... he's resisting the control that Hizura is trying to use on him... His life is... he is no god. Only... a sealed ancient... Please... for the four blues... for the entire world..."

Eagler died in front of Wallace from the last strike. During the aftermath, Joie noticed something was wrong.

"How odd. He didn't curse us when he died. What kind of man was Captain Eagler?"

Dan spoke up after laying Eagler to rest under on the clear path, under a large brown sheet he found from the hill.

"When Naphtali and I first became mercenaries, he was our commander before he joined the Navy. Our teacher..."

"I think he must have known we were trying to steal back the Fire Emblem to save the East Blue. Why did he decide to tell us to save the four blues as he was dying?"

Naphtali rode towards to Joie after paying his respects to Eagler.

"Something must have... He probably didn't want to go through with coming here to face us… Lord Hizura must have been exerting some hold on him... Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps, or family. That's probably why he helped the Wild Fang to start with."

"..." Dan looked at the brothers, who were sitting next to Joie as they talked.

Ace then asked Joie.

"Now that the Navy won't be coming after us, how will the old man explain this to the admiral he's with? He's going to be arrested for this you know?"

"I'm not too concerned with that. According to Commander Becca, the situation is under control. However, what Hizura did was unforgivable. May Hizura go down without a peaceful end to his life! I won't let him continue doing this any longer. I WILL stop that man! Everyone! The final battle is approaching!"

_The Merchant port, within a hidden ruin under the bridge of the port…_

An old man stands with a glowing jewel. Projected out of the jewel as a strange looking water creature. The water in the ruins stand up and still in the jewel's presence. The old man talks to the jewel.

"How are you feeling today, Lord Grando?"

"Vile serpent... I… will never… yield to you… or HIM!"

"Your grandson and that winged girl he traveled with is dead by now. And soon, you will listen to me and only me alone. Hm hm hm hm hm!"

"What? Taden... Why did this happen? I... I only wanted to see him and his friend once more… Mandy is with her… she can't leave without me… I… must die… or I'll never… be free…"

"Have you lost all hope? Has your life lost all meaning? Then hurry up and turn over to my power, you miserable ancient! You and your precious grandson and that bird girl are in my way! The world curses your name! But I can help you go in peace! Listen to me and me alone and I'll set you free from this dusty jewel when the world belongs to me."

_End of Brand Saga Chapter 10…_


	12. Branded Saga Epilogue

**Brand Saga Epilogue: Berets**

_The corrupted Captain Eagler has been defeated. Joie and her band draw ever nearer to take back the Fire Emblem. Within the source of where the jewel resonates, Joie's bitter enemy, Hizura, awaits... A man who would kill anyone to obtain power. He is the source of all her troubles. He must be stopped._

_The Merchant Port…_

The group moves closer to retrieve back the cursed jewel of the Aquarians. As they move to the source, Taden suddenly falls off of Irene's Pegasus. Joie turns around and flies to him, with Irene dismounting to help him. Taden's hands are covering his ears.

"Taden!" She stopped to look at him. "Irene, what happened?"

"I don't know. He was fine earlier. I'm not sure what's happening."

Taden's lips moved, but no words came out.

"Taden… please hold on—ah!" Joie suddenly grabbed her head. She covered her ears. "AAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Joie fell to the side, curled up in pain. The company rushed over to her. Ace ran to the little girl.

"Joie! What's wrong?" As Ace helped her, he heard the sound of a loud roar. "What the hell was that?!"

The merchant port soon found itself in great panic. The ground started shaking uncontrollably.

"Earthquake!" Sabo said kneeling to the ground unable to stand.

"What's going on?! Why is the island shaking?!" Luffy yelled trying to stand up to no avail.

The horses Dan and Naphtali as well as Racu were on panicked and threw the riders off their saddles. The company was brought to its knees as the trees, boulders, the trash hills started falling towards their direction, crushing tents and ships nearby. Within 30 seconds, the shaking stopped. As the company picked themselves up, they looked around at the damage done. Sabo got up from the ground. Dan, Naphtali, and Racu ran and got their horses to calm them down.

"Is everyone okay?" Sabo turned to Ace, who was holding Joie.

Luffy had quickly gotten up and ran over to his brother.

"Ace! Sabo! Joie!" Luffy stopped and heard a voice. He clapped his ears. "AH!"

A voice called out from out of nowhere.

"Spirits of the sea… sacrifice of the idols… fallen brethren of mine… COME TO MY AID! COME FORTH AND GIVE ME YOUR POWERS! SMITE THIS WRETCHED LAND OF LOST WARRIORS… THAT DARES TRIES AND ENSLAVES ME!"

"I hear him!"

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" Sabo asked Luffy trying to help him up.

"It's the Fire Emblem…" Joie muttered slightly as she started to get up. "Hizura is trying to use Aquarius, but the spirit won't listen to him. We can hear him because look at the sky."

The boys looked up and saw dark grey clouds hang over them. Rain drops then started descending rapidly over the island. Ace ran to shake Taden to wake up.

"Taden! Wake up! You better not be dead! Come on!" Taden slowly moved and looked around.

Taden's eyes widen.

"Oh no… He's going to try and destroy this island." He forced himself up and ran clumsily. "Joie come on!" He ran to where the bridges in the port use to be. Under it was an entrance that peaked within the rock walls. He turned to the company. "Everyone down here! The Fire Emblem's here."

"T-Taden! Wait!" Joie and the company chased after the Aquarian boy into the ruins under the port. "Another ruin of Ylisse…" Joie said shivering as the area they were in was cold.

Taden walked over and looked into a giant room in front of him.

"It's here… it can't hide from me…"

Dan turned to Joie.

"Little Joie, this is it. The moment we've worked hard to reach."

"Taden..." She went and hugged the Aquarian boy's body, which was surprisingly cold. "It's almost over… I swear we'll get through this alive. Just hold on."

Dan spoke up.

"Everything rests on this last battle."

Naphtali spoke up.

"Hizura will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has now."

Taden said something a bit raspy.

"Let's take them out… one last time Joie… for Grandfather… for the King of Brimstone… and everyone that died against this bastard…"

Joie raised her staff.

"Let him come! Let them all come! We won't turn away! I will see to it that! We take back the life of the world as well as our own lives... We've come too far to let anyone stand in my way. This is it, everyone. This is our final test. My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!"

Mandy's staff Aoihana started to glow to where it illuminated the ruins. Within the ruins, Hizura turned and looked. He then turned around and looked at the gem.

"Bah! Those rotten brats!" He turned to the glowing jewel. "Despair God of water… Your remaining family and friends die today… once the spell is complete… you will listen to every command I say. Ha ha ha! Polemos thinks that I will give you over to him, but why wait for him to die when I can take his powers right now?"

"Graaahh… me…" The company heard Aquarius' voice. "Kill… kill… me… KILL ME… KIIILLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Taden called out to the ancient. With his strength, he drew out his sword and his gun.

"AQUARIUS! I AM HERE! THE HEIR TO YOUR POWER!" He turned to Joie. "Let's finish this once and for all. Shout your last words, for this is our final trial!"

The company then started to talk from order of meeting Joie.

"I won't run. After everything that we've been through, I'll fight to my last breath."

"Let's make sure this never happens in the east Blue ever again!"

"I'm going to become King of the Pirates! Hizura, you're dead!"

"For the honor of the Ignition Mercenaries, we will see this to the end."

"In the name of love, may my lance pierce anyone that dishonors you."

"I'll follow Joie where ever she goes. Let's do our best!"

"I don't plan on dying today! So watch me now!"

"There's no turning back! Megaton, guide my hand!"

"May the Gods honor our names in glory!"

"Let's close the chapter on this once and for all."

"With my bow and arrow, I will see to that victory is our's!"

"Mary… Silver… I promise I'll make it back to you both!"

"Jenny… I'll return to you alive… but if Alastor, Scion, and I die… promise me you won't forget us!"

"May this event never be written in the books of history!"

"If you plan on killing this old bull off, you've got another thing coming to yeah!"

With this, the enemy came forth and fought the group. Alastor and Scion fought back to back. Taden shot anyone that confronted him while Joie helped the brothers fight off the new wave coming through. Talib, Rueben, Aeon, and Racu shot anyone that ran to Wallace, Dan, and Naphtali. Rad played his songs while Carrie healed those wounded. Unlike the previous battles, the group had a suffered more wounds than before. While the group fought off the wave of enemies, Joie as well as Taden confronted Hizura, who stood where the pedestal was that the glowing jewel rested on. Joie confronted Hizura.

"Hizura!"

"Child of Amanda… You'd do well to vanish. One such as you is no match for me."

"The spell casters of the fallen continents do not abandon their fellow people. Taden, Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and everyone that fight against you are my dear friends… Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their anger is my anger!"

"Pah…"

"Hizura! Your crimes upon Taden and I will not go unpunished any longer! In my friends' names, I will cut you down!"

Joie drew out the light tome Aureola and casted it at Hizura. The man was hit by the strong Light spell, injuring him in the process. He countered by casting Luna, a dark spell at Joie. Upon dodging the spell, Taden jumped in and swung his sword at Hizura, which left a slash on Hizura's body. The man continued moving despite his injuries and fought the two children. He then blocked Taden's sword and then knocked Taden aside. Hizura then dashed over, taking Taden's gun, and aimed for Joie. A blast of high pressured water shot from the gun, prompting Joie to jump out of the way.

"Ah! Hizura! You're-"

"An Aquarian? Gahahahaha! I'm one who can't transform into an Aquarian anymore, but can still well use their dated weapons! Ha!"

After dodging the attacks five times, Joie then felt a foot on top of her while she was on the ground. Hizura had pinned her and was about to pull the trigger.

"I told you… you were no match for me."

"Oh no… I'm done for…"

"SHUT UP!" Three voices came out of nowhere and soon Joie felt the pressure on her back lift.

"Ace! Sabo! Luffy!"

"Come on Joie! We don't plan on dying here today!" Luffy called out to Joie.

"Ace… Sabo… Luffy… thank you."

Hizura screamed out of frustration and pain.

"CURSES! THE ANCIENT BLOODLINE OF THIS WORLD ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO ONLY BE THE ANCIENTS OF ALKAISA! DESCENDANTS FROM MY HOME WORLD! THE EDGE AND SHIXE'S HOME!"

"We don't care what you say, you damn bastard!" The brothers yelled together.

"You chose this island to have it destroyed first! We won't allow this!" Luffy cried out in anger.

"Pah! You dare throw away what inheritance you have yet to see? You damn fools!"

"SHUT UP!"

The brother then performed their triangle attack, weakening Hizura more. Taden then was able to retrieve the gun Hizura dropped and shot at Hizura five times. For Joie's last attack, she raised her staff, which flashed, and then casted Aureola one last time. Upon a flood of light taking out Hizura, his body became caught in the flood and turned to dust.

"Those annoying brats... Nothing but parasites to the sea... Aquarius... I am your master… obey… me…"

Hizura's body broke to bits until his flesh became nothing more than a dust mound. His clothes lie on the ground with dust falling out of it. In the after math of the battle, Taden breathed heavily.

"At last! It's over…" He sheathed his sword and put his gun away.

As the area became quiet, Taden walked to the glowing jewel. As he touched the jewel, the water in the ruins started forming a giant figure in front of him. It was a transparent fish like man holding his eye on his head with the other hand forming from the jewel. Taden then took his sword and held it above the jewel. The jewel created a seal that had an ancient water mark in the center of it. The water mark had blue flames around it. Taking his sword, he stabbed the mark, which caused the blue flames to scatter. With the flames gone, Aquarius spoke to Taden in a sleepy like tone.

"T-T-T-Thank you… finally… I sleep again… forgive me Mandy… Polemos… he has trapped us… both here… we can't move on until he's dead… I'm sorry… old friend…"

"Sweet dreams… Aquarius Grando… In time, we will find Polemos… and we will stop him…"

With this, the shaped water creature vanished. Joie fell to her knees with her staff clutch in one hand.

"We've won... the island and the world is safe."

_Ivory Inn, Central Town, Kingdom of Goa…_

"Sweet victory! We've earn our rest and it's all thanks to you Joie. Oh and Taden as well." Naphtali said rejoicing.

"Please don't forget the brothers. Without them, I should have died long ago."

Dan came into Joie's room as Joie lie on a bed with an IV bag filled with blood attached. Next to her was Alastor, who was sitting in a chair with the same IV bag attached to him.

"The brothers… they were a strange lot, but they had kind hearts. They have our deepest respects. It's just a shame that they can't come see Joie in Central town as themselves. It's clear that their reputation is well-known in this realm." Dan looked down at Joie. "I'm sorry, Joie. I asked if they could come join you and be with the Ignition Mercenaries, but after everything we went through, they declined."

"It's okay. Besides, I don't think they would have enjoyed being in the faction. Commander Becca is a woman of order. I don't think any of them would have liked her. Still, we have little kids in the faction that they could have made friends with. What a terrible shame. Our company is now small again. Aeon and Carrie have taken their leave. Alastor and his company plan to leave after healing you. Talib has left to go to the North Blue. I heard that he wanted to see the ruins of Elibe up there. Racu has departed, leaving his best regards to you and Taden. Wallace has headed to Windmill Village to let the Vice Admiral know of our innocence in all of this."

Alastor then disconnected himself from the IV bag.

"It's best that they follow their dreams while they still have their lives. After experiencing what life is like in a faction, I can understand why they declined. Those kids have never killed anyone before in their lifetime until they met us. It changed them slightly, but it seems that the youngest one Luffy acted out on certain times because it was his way of coping with what they had to go through." He looked at Joie. "I'm done here. Just wait for at least 30 minutes and the healing process will kick in. I'll go and tend to Taden now. Hopefully, he's cooperative."

Alastor then slowly left the room. Joie looked out the window and saw the sun setting.

"You know something Dan? Naphtali?" The knights looked at Joie. "One day, when Polemos is gone, I'm going to come back to Goa and live at Windmill village. I know I miss my home island, but I can't return to the island. The conditions are just not safe to return to."

"I fully understand what you mean, Joie. The East Blue has somewhat of a calm vibe to it." Dan answered commenting on the island's quiet nature at sunset.

Naphtali spoke to Joie from hearing her words about the island.

"Little Joie! Do you honestly plan on coming back here? Tell me truly! I sense a bit of love from your voice."

"Yes. My grandfather told me he already owns a farm here for Calvin and me to live with him on. Also, this island seems dearly to be loved by the brothers. After everything we went through, it's the best I can do to repay… unless you're curious about me getting married, that's going to take a while."

Dan went to check on Taden, to which he chatted with Alastor, who gave his best wishes and left the Inn. Dan then returned to Joie.

"Alastor says that Taden looks like a new man. It's like he was never given the shot from Hizura. And it's all thanks to you, little one."

"Taden has been close to me for so long that it wills relief the stress from me to see him live. Despite his rude behavior, he was still willing to believe in me even when he had lost hope in becoming normal again. I want him to have a long life. It's the best I can do since he has already lost his father and grandfather."

Irene then came into the room.

"Joie! Great news!"

"What is it, Irene?"

"Tabitha had me call Commander Becca to aid you and your faction! She's accepted my proposal! I've been taken into service by Ignition! From here on, Joie... I mean, Lady Joie... We'll be together always!"

"Really? Oh, that pleases me so... but... Please don't call me Lady Joie. I'm not 13 yet. For you, I'm still just Joie."

"My Pegasus and I fly for your faction now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow."

"Oh Irene! Thank you!"

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you... Please..."

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well, I understand."

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Joie! Oops! I mean... Lady Joie!"

"Ha ha ha... Oh, Irene!"

Rueben then came in.

"Little Lady Joie! I've decided to stay, too!"

"Rueben? Weren't you planning on returning home?"

"Well, I was, but... I've grown quite fond of the Holy Legion, you know... and I know I'll be okay with the Ignition Mercenaries. I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family about my decision."

"I'm pleased to have you, Rueben. Thank you."

"Thank you, little one."

As Joie's heart lit up, her appearance started changing back. The wings she had grown malted feathers and the bones had returned into her body. Her skin changed back. Her hair went back from silver to Bronze and her eyes grey to Sapphire Blue.

"Um… everyone?"

"Yes Joie?" Irene asked the healed girl.

"Let's have a toast."

Naphtali celebrated Joie's words.

"Most definitely, little Joie! I'll go get the wine."

Naphtali then left the room. Dan turned to Joie.

"Is this a celebration of our victory?"

"More than that… I want to remember… the young boys who helped us throughout the Harvest Month. They're heroes but the island will never know of their deed. Let's give a toast… to the brothers… without them… I wouldn't have been able to see Taden or any of you. They deserve this congrats, even though they're not here."

Naphtali came back in.

"Here they are everyone. Wine glasses and a fresh bottle of vintage of the South Blue's finest." He gave the glasses to each person in the room and then poured wine for the company. "Here's to our victory and to the heroes who risked their lives with us."

Joie held her wine glass up.

"Yes! To the terrible Trio: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy! CHEERS!"

With this, the company clanked their glasses together. Unknown to the company, outside was an individual standing on top of a building looking at the group. It was a man wearing a green travels cloak with red tattoos on him. The man looked at the company and then smiled. With this, we disappeared.

_Mt. Corvo, night time…_

"At last, it's finally over. Now we can go home!" Luffy said cheery.

"Yes. Finally, we can sleep in our tree house again. I'll have to rethink our security to make sure what Joie did never happens again. Also, we got to check the treasure to see if it's still there. If it isn't, I promise that I'll hunt that girl for using us and then betraying us." Sabo said relieved.

"Oh that's right! The treasure! We haven't checked it in so long. We got to see if it's still there tomorrow. Right, Ace?"

"…" Ace looked at the moon and then at the place where the Grey Terminal was.

Sabo and Luffy turned around.

"Ace, what's up?"

Ace turned to Luffy and Sabo.

"I need to go back and talk to Joie. She's going to be leaving with Taden and what's left of her company when she goes to Windmill Village."

"Oh? You gonna ask her if she changed her mind in taking our treasure?"

"Uhh yeah. Sure."

"Okay then! We'll see you Ace. Remember, if she's lying, whack her for us and that crazy water boy too. Okay?"

"Alright! I'll come back soon!"

Ace then headed back to the Grey Terminal. As he reached the gate of the great wall, he looked to see that Scion was there.

"You should up. That's good. I was about to fall asleep here."

"Take me to Joie."

"Okay. Hang on kid. This spell is not to be taken lightly."

"Whatever. Let's go already."

Scion held his sword out. Suddenly, Scion grew wings from his back. One wing was feathered while the other was bat like.

"Hold on kid!" Scion flew over the sealed walls and brought Ace to the inn Joie was sleeping in. "Go on kid. She's in this room. Well, I got to go."

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

"Alastor, Rad, Tabitha, Jenny, and I already said goodbye. I just stuck around because you asked me for a favor before we entered the last battle against Hizura. Remember?"

"Oh that's right. I… don't know what's wrong with me… I just want to see her… one more time anyway…"

"Ah… you have it."

"Have what?"

"Heart flutter."

"What's that?"

"Where I come from, it's known as a crush. You harbor feelings, but you don't want them to come out completely because you feel you have no control of them. I'm not going to stop you because I got to go. It's up to you on what you want to do next."

Scion then waved back to the kid as he jumped out an open window in the hall of the inn and flew away. Ace was facing in front of Joie's door. Ace then knocked on the door. Joie opened the door. Before Ace was Joie back to her normal self. While the brothers had left the company, Alastor gave his blood to Taden and Joie. The effects Hizura had placed into them were wiped out by the healing properties of the blood. She blushed at him, as she was wearing a metallic blue slip.

"Ace?"

"Hey Joie."

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"…" he didn't say anything. Instead he reached into his pocket and gave her the satchel she gave him when they started their adventure.

"What? You didn't use your herbs?"

"I did use them. There's something else in the satchel. I discovered it in our battle at the middle village when I used my last herb. I think the vendor guy you bought it from was trying to get rid of them. Go on. Open it."

Joie open the satchel and found a pair of berets inside. Both berets were made of emerald and amber.

"Oh Ace they're beautiful. Thank you."

"…" Ace blushed from looking at Joie.

She then looked at Ace and saw that he looked a bit sad.

"Ace... you're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah… did you want me to stay for a little while? You're not afraid of sleeping without me and my brothers here with you, are ya?"

No, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just... I'll miss you. When I robbed your family to save Taden... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You, Sabo, and Luffy have helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us. You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll be a strong force to be seen Ace. That's from someone who's seen you at work!" She took the jewels Ace gave her and put them in her hair, as a way to show her gratitude. "Well then, take care... I... I hope I see you again. I'm sure that I will see you and you're your brother again someday..." She said smiling and crying.

"You know I'm not going to miss you."

"Oh Ace… you can lie to my face all you want, but I know you have a good heart. I don't care if you're the son of a pirate. What always matter was the amount of character you had towards me and my company. If chance has it… let's see each other again… okay?"

"Umm… okay…" He said blushing.

"Tee hee! I know you had a good heart. I've kept my promise. Tomorrow you'll find the treasure untouched. I assure you that much."

Ace nodded his head and then walked out of Joie's room. Joie expected him to close the door behind him, but suddenly she felt something grab her from behind. She look at the arms. It was Ace.

"Ace, what are you-"

"Shut up. Don't worry. I'm just doing this and that's it. Don't tell Taden about this, okay? I hate that guy."

"Oh Ace… don't feel sad. I won't forget you or Sabo or even Richter."

She heard Ace giggle from behind her.

"Ha ha! You called Luffy Richter again."

"Ah! Please don't tell him I said that. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Promise?"

"Yes… I promise."

"Thank you Ace… let's meet again someday…on the open seas."

_The next day, Taden and Joie departed with their company and came to Windmill Village. The company was met with joy and laughter from the Ignition Mercenaries. Joie had a tearful reunion with her Uncle, who was waiting for her victory. Wallace showed Joie the farm he bought and assured her he would give the land life for when she returned from the seas with the Ignition Mercenaries. Once again, Joie kissed her family goodbye and boarded the ship the Mercenaries owned. As the ship departed, Joie placed her hand on the berets Ace gave her._

_As One (Ending song)_

_Don't you get this reality_  
_You're losing what is right, what used to be_  
_Don't hide your curiosity_  
_The thing's hard to find_  
_I know it's in you and me_

_Our life is going on_  
_Like the river flows to the ocean_  
_We just keep moving on_  
_Like the wind blows, together_  
_Being as one_

_You're reaching the destiny_  
_Now you can see the light, what's meant to be_  
_You're getting the eternity_  
_Beyond day and night_  
_You know it's just you and me_

_Our love is growing strong_  
_Like the rain falls to the dry ground_  
_We must keep going on_  
_Like the rainbow, forever_  
_Being as one_

_Whenever you just call my name_  
_No need to care, I will be there_  
_Anytime we can feel each other_  
_Yes, we are_  
_Not alone!_

_Our life is going on_  
_Like the river flows to the ocean_  
_We just keep moving on_  
_Like the wind blows, together_

_Our love is growing strong_  
_Like the rain falls to the dry ground_  
_We must keep going on_  
_Like the rainbow, forever_  
_Being as one..._

_Aftermath…_

_Dan, Knight of the West Blue_

_For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Dan is named Knight Commander of the Ignition Mercenaries. It is a high honor, for one so young, but no one denies his worth._

_Naphtali, Knight of the West Blue_

_Naphtali has earned the honor of being named sub commander of the Ignition Mercenaries. Despite his promotion, he still scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry where ever the company goes._

_Irene, Pegasus Knight of the North Blue._

_Irene has arranged to stay with Joie. She spends her every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Joie. Her fear of men has lessened, but... only slightly._

_Rueben, Archer of the east Blue._

_With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Rueben has become quite dear to Commander Becca's faction. Dan is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Brimstone's Queen._

_Alastor, Fighter of Alkaisa_

_Once Joie's was completely healed from Hizura's elixir, Alastor returns to his home with his company. There, he marries Tabitha and makes a good living at his job as a Bounty Hunter for the group Team Starwind._

_Carrie, Cleric of the North Blue_

_Ultimately, Aeon succeeds in seeing Carrie safely to the new World. While her behavior is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her ascerbic tongue has become legendary._

_Aeon, the Wandering Mage._

_His contract with Carrie complete, Aeon sets off for the New World. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and he is glad to see it end. He has since returned to his mentor._

_Racu, the Pomonean Nomad_

_In the celebration following Joie's victory, Racu slips out unseen. Whether he has returned to South Blue or has continued to work as a mercenary, no one knows._

_Scion, the Enigmatic Thief_

_Scion returns to Alkaisa with Alastor and his company. He faces a rejoicing little brother and a cranky little sister. Both family members celebrate his return despite the worry he gave them._

_Rad, the Mysterious Musician_

_Rad and his sister, Jenny, take their leave of Goa with Alastor, Scion, and Tabitha. He is practicing his skills as a Bounty Hunter, mastering his musical skills somewhere._

_Talib, the Traveling Shaman_

_Talib studies in the East Blue for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen traveling with a hard-eye mercenary._

_Wallace, the Master Chief of Medicine_

_For Wallace, Joie's heart gives deep sorrow in leaving him again. However, she rejoices in that he and Calvin have retired and will be waiting for her in the East Blue at Windmill Village._

_Luffy, future King of Pirates_

_Having heard Joie's stories, Luffy practices with his brothers to one day build a crew with him as a worthy captain. He has no idea that the people Joie spoke off will meet him when he has grown up. He still treasures the straw hat Shanks gave him._

_Sabo, future Revolutionary_

_Months after Joie and her company left Goa, Sabo and his brothers were attacked by Blue Jam. He was taken back to his awful family to save Ace and Luffy. They were able to escape alive when flames ignited in the Grey Terminal. Not long after escaping to the sea, he was shot by a celestial dragon, but saved by a cloak man with tattoos. His brothers miss him every day._

_Ace, future pirate_

_At the age of 17, Ace departs to the sea to bring fulfillment to the promise he made to his brothers. Out of all of them, he is looking forward to seeing Joie again on his adventures. He still hates Taden for the indecent when he was a boy. _

_Taden, the Branded Prince_

_At the age of 18, Taden leaves Joie to continue his training away from the Ignition Mercenaries. He plans on traveling throughout the four Blues. Joie refuses to say good-bye, believing in her heart that she will see him again._

_Joie, the Light Mage from Mithrus_

_Joie now lives with the Ignition mercenaries as both Nursery worker and Tactician. When Joie turns 18, Commander Becca sets off with Joie to the Island of Awakening to have her train with the Enchantresses of the island. The day before Joie reaches the Mountain Chapel, where the Enchantresses lie, Commander Becca dies from the long term illness she had been battling since leaving the Ignition Mercenaries to her son and daughter. Joie trains nonstop to honor the fallen commander._

_On clear, dry nights, Joie can be seen high atop a hill near the Mountain Chapel. Perhaps she is remembering the home of her youth from the time on the East Blue. She yearns to one day see the brothers again… only… not trapped in her 10 year old body… but as a full fledge Enchantress…_

_End of Brand Saga, to be continued in the Wild Fang Saga…_


	13. Wild Fang Saga Prologue

**Wild Fang Saga Prologue: Memories**

_Nine Years Later..._

_Once, Laguz fought man in a war called the Cleansing... Mankind vanquished the Laguz thanks to the efforts of six heroes that assisted the warriors of Ylisse such as Chrom and his army. These six mighty heroes brought peace to the world before the great flood wiped out their respected homes. The remains of each continent were found scattered throughout the world, and the people soon forgot about the efforts of these brave heroes. The remains of Ylisse, along with some surviving ruins of its previous name Archanea, settled in the east blue, a peaceful region of the world. The remains of Valentia is found in the West Blue, a sea well known for some pirate outlaws such as the infamous pirate Red Haired Shanks. The remains of Jugdral can be reached by crossing and braving the calm belt to the secluded islands in the Grand Line. The remains of Elibe can be discovered in the North Blue, most known for its low temperature islands and military strength. The remains of Magvel can be seen within the heart of the grand line in the desert kingdom of Alabasta. The last continent, Tellius, has its remains resting in the South Blue, the sea where a once peaceful island called Baterilla lays to waste by the hands of the Navy. Under the four blues lies the ruins of the forgotten kingdom owned by the water like creatures known as the Aquarians. The world has enjoyed a peace that spans for many centuries until the piracy era blew up from the death of the legendary pirate Gold Roger... How much longer will this last with the Laguz races returning to the islands?_

_Deep within the sea lies the Island of Awakening, a land that has been in a deep sleep and has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease. In this island, a group of women known as Enchantresses, have rallied to fight and take back the island of Lucina against a pirate named Edward Newgate… also known by his notorious name Whitebeard. A year back, a band of Whitebeard pirates based on the neighbor island of Lucina were mysteriously murdered with the base they stayed at ransacked and its great pirate flag stolen. During the three months the base was unoccupied, a new residence filled the base while restoring the walls it once had. They are known as the Ignition Mercenaries. Lead by the great Commander Becca of Brimstone, the Ignition Mercenaries earn their living protecting the island of Lucina from other pirate attacks in exchange of every village pay for their services. During the time the Mercenaries were on the island, Commander left them with their Nursery watcher and Tactician, Joie Luce. She and the light mage had left for the Island of Awakening, and haven't been heard from for the last year. Within their absence, Taden Grando, a traveling mercenary, has returned to see his family and help them in the women's absence. While with the Mercenaries, Rumors of Commander Becca's death as well as Joie's abound. However, the Commander's son and daughter believes their mother and their friend are still alive, and he has vowed to find them. Commander becca's son, Janaff: A black-haired young man who will one day become the greatest leader to honor the Kingdom of Brimstone in respect of his late father; and his sister Neimi: A red haired girl who shares not only her mother's appearance, but her everlasting spirit. Their long journey is about to begin…_

_The island of Lucina, somewhere in the Forest of Tharja…_

Two men spar with each other in the forest at daylight. Janaff, age 28, the son of the absent commander Becca, and his adopted brother Taden Grando, age 22, the Aquarian swordsman who had returned from his travels to help his family. As these men spar, Neimi, age 12, calls them.

"Janaff! Taden!" She waves to them as she runs to them.

Janaff lowers his trainer and looks to his sister.

"Hey sis!"

As his back was turn, Taden swings his trainer and misses Janaff, who then strikes Taden on the back and knocks him out. Neimi runs to Taden.

"Taden? Oh no!"

As Taden lie unconscious, he dreamt up his time with his Grandfather. The old man had raised Taden ever since Taden's mother had left him behind. Despite the strict training sessions, the old man loved his grandson dearly even on the final day of living. He then remembered the kindness the light mage had showed him for the last eight years despite her reckless behavior in the faction. He then remembered the serious but kind smile of Becca, who took him in as a part of her family even though he wasn't blood related to her children. Taden woke up and looked around. He was at a beach shore, where Neimi and her buddy Ramane, a panther laguz, searched for washed up sea shells. Taden got up and walked to the 12 year old girl.

"Neimi?"

She turned to him.

"Oh! You're awake. About time." Neimi's smile on her face remind Taden of Becca's smile. The little girl was slowly becoming like her mother and he knew it. "Are you all right?"

Taden rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nn... Yeah, I'll be fine."

Janaff then comes to the beach to see Taden.

"So, the sleeping prince awakens!"

Neimi scolded Janaff.

"Janaff! I can't believe you! I know those are practice swords, but they're still heavy! You have no right to be so rough on Taden."

"Neimi, I want to test what he has learned since he left the mercenaries four years ago on his water cycle. If he was training out on the open sea, he should have been able to defeat me easily."

"Still brother-"

Taden interrupted.

"Neimi, you don't have to worry. I told you, I'm fine."

Janaff clapped and then threw a trainer at Taden's feet.

"Ha! You'd better be. Now grab your sword and get ready! Teach me what the seas have taught you, brother!"

Neimi panicked.

"What? Don't tell me you're going at it again! But—"

Taden then reassured the young girl.

"Just until I land a single blow. I'm not giving up until I can get one good hit in on Janaff."

Janaff laughed from Taden's answer.

"I like your resolve. Just like old times! But it takes more than a strong will to..." He then heard footsteps from behind him. "Hm?"

A young man wearing a fighter's attire came out with a practice axe. He looked around Taden's age. The young man spoke up.

"Aha! I knew I'd find you here!"

Neimi turned to the fighter.

"Hi, Ajax. What brings you here?"

"Nothing special. You said you were going to get the boss, but you never came back. I got picked to check up on you."

"Oh! Sorry, I got caught up with my brothers."

"It's nothing. Besides, I figured I'd get a good laugh watching Taden get worked over by the boss." He turned to Taden. "You...look fine. What happened?"

"Nothing at all. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Neimi turned to Ajax.

"You just missed it. Just a minute ago, he was out cold."

Taden yelled at Neimi.

"Neimi! What the hell?!"

Neimi laughed.

"Ha ha! Sorry."

Janaff turned to Ajax.

"You came at just the right time, Ajax. You can be Ike's sparring partner."

"What? Me?"

"If I know any better, Taden has been training for the last four years away from us. However, I think he relied mostly on his gun than his sword. I'm beginning to think it would be better if he sparred with someone closer to his own skill in close combat."

Taden looked away. He looked at the jewel hanging from his pocket.

"...I understand. Thanks for your help, Ajax."

Ajax was pumped up.

"Hmph! I don't know about this "closer to his own skill" business, but I'm ready!"

The men then took their positions on the beach side. Ajax called to Taden.

"All right! I'm ready for you! Let's go!"

The battle went underway. Taden rushed at Ajax, clashing practice weapons with each other. Neimi cheered on Taden.

"You can do it! Ajax's got nothing! Take him out!"

Ajax turned his head to Neimi while his practice axe clashed with Taden's trainer.

" 'Nothing!?' I don't have nothing. I mean, I have- I mean..."

Upon being distracted, Taden broke through and knocked Ajax back, disarming him in the process. Ajax got up from Taden's attack.

"Ha ha! I'm not done yet. We're just getting started." Ajax then walked over and picked up his practice axe. "That- that wasn't too bad."

"Ajax, you're such a loser."

"Shut your trap!"

Janaff then spoke to Ajax.

"Good work, Ajax. That's enough."

"Oh, all right!"

Ajax then walked over and stood next to Neimi while Ramane was still battling a scallop he caught in hopes to eat the meat inside the shell. Janaff then walked over to Taden.

"Looks like you've haven't been slacking on your training. That's good. Your swordsmanship was decent enough, Taden. Don't forget how it felt. It won't always be this easy like back in the East Blue. Remember that."

"I know."

"Now that you're done warming up, it's time for you to face me again."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"But first... Neimi!"

Neimi raised her hand.

"Right here!"

"Neimi approaches Taden.

"Here you go, Taden! It's a vulnerary." Taden put the vulnerary in his pocket. I'd recommend using it now, before you fight Janaff again. Last time he knocked you silly."

Janaff then advised Taden.

"Always take time to heal your wounds in a battle- even small ones. By the time you think you're in trouble, it's probably too late... Don't get into that situation."

The brothers then took their positions. Taden healed himself from the bruises given to him from Ajax. Janaff then charged at Taden.

"Get ready, Taden. Here I come!" The brothers clashed trainers against each other. "Give it your all!" While striking at him, Janaff got a few blows on Taden. "Come on! Is that all you got?! You going to give me a challenge this time around or what?"

"..." Taden pushed his trainer against Janaff's, who blocked his swing.

As they dueled from the attack, Taden then broke Janaff's defense and countered the attack. He bruised his brother and knocked him back.

"Ungh..." Janaff turned over to where Taden pointed his trainer at him while still breathing hard.

Neimi clapped for Taden.

"Taden! You were great!"

Taden nodded his head and looked at Janaff, who got up from the ground.

"Janaff, you were holding back, weren't you?"

Neimi gasped and turned to Janaff.

"What? Is that true?"

Janaff dust himself off.

"If you could tell the difference, that means you're improving."

Ajax scratched his head.

"You know, I wasn't really giving it my all either..." He said with a smile on his face.

Neimi stick her tongue out at Ajax.

"That is such a lie."

Ajax snorted.

"Bah."

Taden turned to Janaff.

"So, brother, does that mean you finally admit that I'm ready to rejoin the Ignition Mercenaries?"

"What, to join the company? To take on a job? You haven't been around in four years. You sure you gonna be okay? You'll be working with some of our people, old and new."

"Yeah. I mean, Ajax's already out there on the battlefield. I'm ready. I'm tired of training with you because I already know how to fight. So just let me back in, alright?"

Ajax laughed at Taden.

"Listen, the difference between you and me is that I'm a professional."

Neimi taunted Ajax again.

"A professional who just got beat."

"That was just random chance. Random chance."

Janaff nodded his head.

"You've got a point, Taden... All right. Tomorrow will be your first day back on the job."

"Really?"

"Yes. But! If you try anything funny with the company, I will kick you out. You'd better work hard."

"No problem. Watch- I'll catch up to everyone in no time."

"We'll see. We'd better be heading back to the fort. Everyone's waiting."

_Nighttime, out at sea…_

"Oi! Commander Ace is back!"

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Thatch. How was everything while I was gone?"

"Same as usual. I got some news about the recon I did on the island of Lucina."

"Let's here it."

"You know the base we lost a year ago? I heard news from some farmers that its been taken over by a group of mercenaries."

"What? What happened?"

"There was an attack on them one night that had the base set to flames. Our fellow brothers… it's just like what Joie shared with me about her island Mithrus. Some of our brothers managed to escape, but they haven't returned since the attack. I think they're grieving and that's why they refuse to return to the ship."

"You think the Mercenaries had something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure. The attack done seemed to be from a pirate group. Mercenaries don't go after certain groups unless they were paid to do it. However, why would they take over our fort? Could they have attacked us out of code?"

"Regardless, did you get the name of the commander of the mercenaries? Pops wishes to have a little talk with them. He suspects something is up and wants to know from the commander."

"Oh! I almost forgot. The name of the Mercenary group. It's the Ignition Mercenaries… hmm…"

"What's wrong Ace?"

"An old friend of mine is with that group. I wonder if she knows something about what happened a year ago on Lucina. If I recall, the name of the Commander is Becca Brimstone."

"Brimstone? Wait! That's the exiled royal family from the West Blue. What are they doing here?"

"Let's just say they're after someone… personally. It's a long story. Anyhow, when do we depart to meet with these mercenaries?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. At the village of Lon' qu."

"Okay. I'll let my men know we're ready… huh?"

"What is it Ace?"

"I thought I saw someone that didn't belong here."

"That's pretty silly. Any assassin that attacks at night is asking for a major beat down. Heh heh! You should know. You tried that before when we brought you for the first time on the Moby Dick."

"I know… but I sense something isn't right." Ace turned around and saw a woman floating in front of him. "What the?! You! You're-"

The woman didn't say anything but pointed at a nurse that came out of the chambers where Whitebeard slept. Ace recognized the nurse. She did not belong on the ship.

"Joie?!"

The nurse looked at him surprised. Thatch then saw two empty syringes in the fake nurse's hands. The hand holding the syringes was branded with a strange mark on it. The syringe's read the following on the labels: barbiturate and paralytic solutions. He drew his sword.

"Son of a-! Assassin!" The fake nurse dropped the syringes and ran to jump off the ship. "Ace!"

"Right!" Ace dashed over and grabbed the fake nurse. However, he saw a strange giant blue glowing circle come from her open palm. He let go of her, dodging the water blasts that came out. The fake nurse jumped off the ship and disappeared. The whole ship woke up now on alert. As for the woman Ace saw floating, she was gone. "Damn it! That was Joie! But what was she doing here?!"

_A few hours later…_

Marco walked to Ace's room, to which Ace was sitting on his bed with his head was down.

"Pops is going to be okay. The nurses found the traces of poison in his blood and were able to get rid of them. Hm? Why are you looking down? Pops is safe, you know?"

"It's not that only troubling me… the woman I saw. I know her. That was Joie! Her Bronze hair and Sapphire blue eyes… I haven't seen her in nine years. However… why did she try to kill Pops? She's apart of the Ignition Mercenaries. Did someone pay them to go after us?"

"Well whoever sent her to attack us has made a great enemy to start with. Now that we know that the Ignition Mercenaries went after us, we know now who attacked our base on Lucina and killed out men. It's time Ace. Vengance is at hand."

"…" Marcro then took his leave. Ace held his head confused. "Joie… why? Why did you attack us? Did you already… forget me?"

4SOLDIERS PRESENTS

ONE PIECE: ISLE OF AWAKENING

THE WILD FANG SAGA

In The Story ~Intro~

Dream...asa no nai yami no sekai  
Jiyuu to nemuri ubaware  
Egaku yume kanaeru chie wa  
[NOIZU] (fukyouwaon) ni kakikesareta

(_Dream...a world of darkness with no morning  
Stealing away your freedom to sleep  
The wisdom to make the dreams you drew come true  
Has been drowned out by discord_)

Love... kooritsuku itsuka no [MERODII]  
mirai nado sodatanai  
hoshii nara honoo wo koete  
ima, yuuki wo shimese

_(Love...frozen over, someday's melody  
Uncultivated in the future and beyond  
If you want it, pass through the flames  
Now, show your courage)_

Mebaeta oroka na kokoro  
kamigami wa azamukare  
kono sekai ni motarasareta  
hametsu no [MERODII]  
yokubou no akuma to odore  
jidai ga unda dokuyaku  
owarinaki batsu wo nomihose  
unlimited possibilities, wake up!

_(A foolish, budding heart  
Deceiving the gods  
Giving birth to this world  
The melody of destruction  
Allowing the demons of desire to dance  
The poison made by this era  
Forcing all to drink of its unending curse  
unlimited possibilities, wake up!)  
_  
Meguri meguru rekishi wo ima  
sotto kimi dake ni takusou  
dare mo minna chiisana tensai dakara  
kimi no naka no kanousei to  
afuredasu [IMAJINEESHON]  
mukashi mita yume dake de owarasenai de  
ima kimi no koe wo kikasete kurenai ka?

_(History repeats, now  
Secretly we entrust it to only you  
Since everyone and anyone has a small gift  
The potential inside you  
The flood of imagination  
Don't allow it to end, even if only in the dream I saw then  
Now, won't you let me hear your voice again?)_

Truth... oka ni tatsu kimi wa masa ni  
arukidasou to shite iru...

_(Truth...standing on the hill, you, surely  
Are going to start walking on...)_

_Note: English text and translation is italicized _

A FIRE EMBLEM X ONE PIECE CROSSOVER STORY

PRESENTED BY EIICHIRO ODA AND NINTENDO


	14. Wild Fang Saga Ch 1

**Wild Fang Saga Chapter 1: Meet the Hunters**

_Taden Grando prepares to once again work alongside of the faction his adopted mother had built up from the beginning of exile. The first day returning to fight with the Ignition Mercenaries will be met with an strange encounter of a powerful pirate group._

_Mercenary Fort…_

Taden walks into the dining hall suited up for battle. He is greeted by Dan.

"Good morning, Taden. Today's your first day working with the faction again, isn't it?"

Taden yawned and then wiped the sleepy from his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to go."

Janaff walks in.

"What you are is late. The others were suited up and ready at the break of dawn."

"Sorry about that. Old habits sure die hard from my four year absence. I'll get up earlier from now on. So, what's my first job?"

"I'm talking with Dan right now. Wait outside until we're done."

"Yes, sir."

Taden exits the fort. Janaff then discusses the job hiring from a nearby village.

"Commander Janaff, shall we continue?"

"You were telling me about some pirates that needed taking care of, weren't you?"

"Correct. The request came from the village of Lon'qu. According to our reports, the pirates aren't harassing the villagers, but are not all that strong. I think it best if I ride out and take a look. I plan on taking Naphtali and Ajax with me."

"Just the sub knight commander and our fighter? Hm. Go ahead and Taden to your team. Rueben, Terrance, and I can handle the other two jobs easily enough. Dan, I'm leaving Taden in your care. I'm trusting you to help him reconnect with his colleagues after four years gone."

"Understood, Head Commander."

Taden comes back into the fort. Dan walks to Taden while buckling the belt of his sheathed sword.

"Come on, Taden. Let's get going."

"All right... My first job with the faction after four years.

_The Village of Lon'qu…_

"Dan! Preparations are complete, and I'm ready to go."

"Impeccable timing. It's nice to know we can always count on you to be at the ready for once Naphtali."

Ajax spoke up.

"Don't forget about me! I'm ready for action!"

"Is that so, Ajax? That's a surprise."

"Ha! Not today it isn't. As of today, I am going to be the absolute model of perfection. I need to set a good example for my old pal Taden here! After all, he's been out of touch with us for the last four years."

Taden tapped his sword against the back of his boot.

"I'll take your word for it. I've gotten use to sniper jobs and recon missions that it's been a while since I fought with our faction. I fought with other mercenaries, but none came close to the memories I had with this one."

Naphtali then spoke to Taden.

"Your first campaign at last. I know you've missed us when you look forward to fighting alongside us again. Are you nervous, Taden?"

"I think I was more nervous last night. I could hardly sleep. This morning, I'm feeling pretty good. It's the calm before the storm."

"You should try to relax. You're not going to be out there alone."

"Yeah, you're right."

Dan raised his sword as he rode on his horse.

"Right. Everyone ready? Let's go."

_The Village of Lon'qu…_

Dan then gave out a brief look at the battle the group was up against.

"All right, let me explain what's going on. This is a map of the village of Lon'qu. The villagers have hired us to drive off some pirates. We're the blue marks here at the entrance. The red dots are the pirates. There aren't many of them, but we can't get careless. It is difficult to say when they will bring forth reinforcements. With Joie no longer with us, we have to fight as a team. The one in front of the building up north is their leader. Our mission is to take him out and recapture that building."

Ajax turned to Taden.

"Taden! Listen up! All this stuff is old news to me, but I can give a rookie like you a few tips. First off, refrain using your gun like you always have. Because we're fighting in a village, we want to refrain from causing as much damage as possible. Also, you need to keep your powers a secret."

Naphtali then spoke up.

"Don't try to do too much, Taden. When things get dangerous, you can—and should- rely on us. As long as you watch how the enemy moves carefully, you'll be fine. Think of this as a training mission."

Taden put his gun away and brought forth his sword.

"I'll do that. Ajax, Naphtali, thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it. I'm sure this is what Joie would have wanted. Ahhh I miss that girl right now. Her and the beautiful Commander Becca."

"Just sit back and watch how a professional handles things!"

Dan called to the group.

"Enough chitchat, you three! We've got work to do!"

The company then got into their battle positions. Dan turned to Taden. "Taden, before you engage an enemy, take a good look at his weapon. The weapon you use often determines who has the upper hand in a fight. For example, the sword I'm wielding serves me well against axes, but it fares less well against lances."

Naphtali then spoke up.

"And my lance is great against swords, but not against axes. And to complete the triangle..."

Taden looked at his Cyan sword.

"My sword. It's strong against axes but weak against lances. Right?"

Dan spoke up.

"Yes, exactly. If you can remember that, you'll be more effective in combat."

Ajax called out.

"That's just the basics, though. This'll come in handy soon enough, so don't forget it."

Taden looked at the enemies and then at his sword.

"Swords over axes... I won't forget. Not if I remember that I'll always have the advantage over you, Ajax."

"Do you think you could maybe find a different way of remembering? Yeah, thanks."

Dan spoke again.

"And one more thing... Don't forget to visit the locals. We're here to help, after all. The villagers should welcome our presence."

One of the pirates turned to the leader of the pirate group and spoke up.

"Commander Thatch! The Mercenaries are here."

"Is that so? Well now men, be on guard and look for that girl from last night. If this is the same Mercenary group Ace spoke about, then she has to be here. If she isn't, catch the commander instead. We'll get answers for what happened here and on the Moby Dick."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh! That reminds me! Leave the houses to be. Our deal is with the mercenaries, not the villagers."

As the battle began, the mercenaries fought the pirate group while at the same time warning the villagers. Dan and Naphtali covered much ground fighting the pirates while Ajax and Taden handled the rest of the group. Soon, they faced the leader of the pirate group. Taden confronted the leader. He was shocked from the symbol that the pirate group had and realized the error he and the group made.

"Oh great! I didn't think this would happen. You! You're one of the commanders of the Whitebeard pirates, aren't you?"

"That's a great eye you got there. Yes, I am a Whitebeard pirate and a commander. The name's Thatch, fourth division commander."

"What are you doing here on Lucina?"

"You should know. You know that fort near the shores of Priam?"

"Wait a minute! That's the mercenary fort."

"Correction! That fort was a Whitebeard pirates fort. However, you and your buddies preoccupy it now, which makes me wonder if you're the killer of our brothers."

"..!"

"About a year ago, some of our men were slaughtered at that fort with the place ransacked and our flag of the fort stolen. Whether you confess or not, you're coming with me back to the port of Cordelia."

"No… that's not going to happen. In fact, now that I know who you are, I'll just leave you here alive but pretty banged up like the rest of your men as a warning to the old dustbag. I don't know what's going on, but I'll find the answers on my own, thank you."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!"

Taden and Thatch clashed against each other. Taden dodged Thatch's attacks and on the last dodge, he parried the attack, disarming the man completely. Thatch congradulated Taden.

"Not bad. You know, someone of your skill showed join our pirate crew."

"I'll pass!" Taden then sheathed his sword, dashed up to Thatch and punched and jabbed Thatch five times until the man fell down.

Thatch called out from the hit.

"Argh! Really?!"

Taden then took off running to Dan and the others.

"Dan!"

"That's the end of it. Taden, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but we have to get out of here and fast. I'll explain everything after we leave!"

"What? Taden wait!"

_Aftermath, in the forest of Tharja…_

"Is that true?"

"Yes. That man I fought and the others with him. They're from the Whitebeard pirates, which is problematic on our part. We have to warn Janaff of this once we get to the base. According to the commander I fought, he wasn't at the village to attack it. He was sent to find us and arriving at Lon'qu drew us out."

"How odd. What are the Whitebeard pirates doing here on the Island of Lucina?"

"The commander claims that the fort we reside at once belonged to the Whitebeard pirates as did this whole island. However, a year ago, the base was attacked and some of the men there were killed. He also said that during the conflict the pirate flag of the fort was stolen."

"Well that would explain why when we got here, the fort we chose to rebuild and live in was damaged from a recent battle. It would also explain the burn marks on the floor. When we get back, I'll be sure to warn commander Janaff. You know, you surprised me. To think that you've come so far."

"Look at Janaff, though. He isn't like he was nine years ago. He's certainly much more stronger than years back. I've still got such a long way to go to reconnect with everyone."

"There's nothing you can do about that. After all, remember who Janaff learned his skills from. Commander Becca is-"

"Huh? What about Becca?"

"Oh, nothing."

" "Nothing"? Now I'm really curious."

"Don't worry. You'll learn all about it someday."

"..."

Ajax then approached Taden and smacked him in the back.

"Hey, Taden! That wasn't bad for your first battle. Not as flashy as my first time, though!"

Naphtali then rode to the group. He responded to Ajax.

"Yeah, you were a real standout. I'll never forget the sight of you so keyed up you broke your own axe. Such a funny but scary sight to see."

"Naphtali! Dang it! You didn't have to bring that up!"

"Anyway, Taden. Thanks for the information from that pirate you fought. Also, congrats on finishing your first mission being back with the faction. Welcome back home, old friend."

Dan turned to the company.

"Everyone's all right? Then let's get going. I'm sure Neimi has a nice, hot meal waiting for us."

_The Port of Cordelia…_

"Right as of now, Thatch and the others should be on their way back here right now." Ace said looking at the sun setting in the distance.

Marco then called out from on top a tower.

"Hey I see them! It's commander Thatch! But something's wrong! He looks like he's limping."

"What?!" The pirate crew seemed shocked from the announcement. Ace ran over to help Thatch. "Thatch!"

"Oh hey there again Ace. Heh heh… this is embarrassing isn't it?" Thatch said trying to smile while carrying his injured body.

"What happened here? This isn't like you."

"The Ignition Mercenaries showed up as plan, but they left me and my men alive, thinking the villagers will call the Navy on us. The fools don't even know that the Navy doesn't bother with this region because it's rarely attacked by pirates."

Marco then flew down.

"Well did the commander show up?"

"No unfortunately. The assassin from last night didn't show up either."

Ace looked down and whispered to himself.

"Joie…"

Thatch then brought up what he discovered.

"However, I did encounter something not seen in the world that much. There is a half Aquarian swordsman in the faction. I knew he was half because during our battle, I manage to knock his bandana off his head, revealing his branded mark."

Ace's eyes widen.

"Oh no… that was Taden." He said gritting his teeth.

"You know that kid Ace?"

He looked up at Thatch.

"Like before, it's a long story. But they got away from us. We need to regroup and plan our strategy again."

"Yes. I figured out how. Apparently, some of their younger recruits are creatures of habit. From one of our other recon brothers, there are two kids that hang out at the beach shore close to the old fort. I'll explain how when we report to the others. For now, have your men help me and the injured get treated. We'll try again tomorrow."

"…"

_End of Wild Fang Saga Chapter 1…_


	15. Wild Fang Saga Ch 2

**Wild Fang Saga Chapter 2: The Enchantress**

_After the victory in Lon'qu, the Ignition Mercenaries enjoy a day of rest. What they are unaware of is the following troubles they have walked into from encountering the Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates._

_Mercenary Fort…_

A Priest in an orange robe walks to Dan, a Paladin on guard outside of the fort.

"Oh, Dan. So this is where you've been, is it? Strange, I'm use to seeing Luke here, but since Lady Becca left, he's been off somewhere else."

Dan turned to the Priest.

"Steven? Are you sure you're well enough to be up?"

"Yes. My fever's completely gone."

"Are you sure? You still look a bit unsteady on your feet if you ask me."

"Well, I've been in bed for almost a week. I doubt anyone would be in top form- even you, my friend. After all, you deserve my utmost respect for finding Joie nine years ago and what more can I give back to a friend."

"I certainly hope that's all it is. In any case, until you're back at full speed, you won't be doing any work. We're mercenaries, after all, and..."

""Even the smallest lapse invites death". Right? I know, I know. My apologies to the rest of the team, then. It looks like I'll be recuperating for a while longer."

"Mm, it's for the best. Take your time and get fully rested and restored. You are our sole staff wielder, Steven, with Joie originally our second still in training... The harder our work, the more we depend on you to be at our sides."

"Thank you for your kind words."

As Steven was prepared to walk away, Dan noticed the paper in his hand.

"Oh, by the way... That paper you've been carrying around... Is it a letter? I'd intended to go into town this afternoon. I can deliver it for you if you like."

Steven looked at the letter with a purple cross bone sticker on the back that sealed the back.

"Oh, no. This is a letter for our Commander Janaff."

"For the Head Commander?"

"Not more than a little while ago, I went out for a walk to the village of Sully and... A man I've never seen before came up to me and asked me about the staff I had. I told him I was a healer for a mercenary group and that's when I noticed his strange smile. He guessed that it was our faction for some odd reason or another. He then asked me one more thing before giving me this letter. He said..."Let me ask you one more thing. Has a young woman with Bronze hair been through here?" I told him no and that's when he gave me this. He then told me that if I saw my commander again or even her to tell them to come to the Port of Cordelia and that he would be waiting there. I asked for a name. He said his name was Ace and then if I saw Taden to let him know. I didn't get a chance to ask him anymore, as he was driven out of the village by an angry restaurant chief. The kind man I talked to was an eat-and-run."

"How curious... I wonder who, what, and why he did that. Also, Ace… that name sounds familiar…"

"I imagine it's a thank-you letter from the people of Lon'qu or something to that effect."

Dan then looked at the envelope. He opened it and read the words on the paper. The sudden shock from his face had him drop the letter.

"Oh, no! How dare they!?"

"Dan? What's the matter? What does the letter say?"

"...Steven! Take this letter to Naphtali, and tell him to prepare for battle and wait for me! I have to go out for a moment."

"Uh, but, Dan…"

"I'll be right back! I'm counting on you!"

Dan then rode away from the fort. Steve picked up the letter.

"What on earth could that letter have said?"

Steven read the letter. He was terrified from what it said. He then ran into the fort.

"Everyone! Come quickly!"

Ajax and Naphtali then quickly walked to Steven.

"Hey, Steven. So, how are you feeling?" Ajax said not troubled.

Naphtali then asked the priest.

"What is it? Why are you so scared?"

He dropped the letter and clinched the staff in his hands.

"It's Neimi and Ramane... They... They've been taken by pirates!"

Ajax yelled in shock.

"What?!"

Taden walked into the dining hall.

"What are you talking about?"

Naphtali spoke up from what he recalled.

"The two of them went out early this morning to gather sea shells from the beach nearby with Barry... Maybe that goofy golden sea dog Barry that Joie owned ran off again. They're not back, but..."

Steven looked up at the company with him.

"Earlier, when I went to the village of Sully to buy Vulneraries...a man asked me to deliver a letter to Janaff. It was from the group of pirates that go by this symbol—they were kidnappers. What are we going to do?"

Naphtali then picked up the letter.

"Let me see that."

Steven shook his head back in forth in dismay.

"Oh, if only I'd known... He didn't seem like a bad person... besides being an eat-and-run… However, he was just too strange to forget about."

Naphtali gave the letter to Taden.

"I get it. They're after revenge. They want retribution for the other day at that village... Lon'qu, was it? Hm... Taking children as hostages? What cowards!"

Taden crushed the letter in his hands.

"No, they're not taking hostages. I've heard of this before with the Whitebeard Pirates. When the pirates attack and capture people like outlaws or even hunters, they have them become a part of his crew. They're going to take them as new recruits for the Whitebeard pirates. And because we have to get them back, they're going to beat the everlasting crap out of us when we arrive. It's that or they plan to kill us for what happened here a year ago. And all for what? A stupid fort that was abandoned a year ago! I should have warned everyone to retreat at Lon'qu when I saw that pirate mark. This is my fault."

Taden then grabbed his sword and gun and ran out of the fort. The others ran after him. Ajax called to Taden.

"Wait, Taden! Where... Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get Neimi back!"

Steven spoke up.

"But... No! Dan... He said he'd be right back. You're supposed to get ready and wait for him..."

Taden disagreed with Steven.

"And do you honestly think we've got time to wait? I'm going to find out what this crap is all about once and for all!"

Ajax asked Taden.

What do you think you're going to do with that gun? You could accidentally kill them in the chaos Taden! Hold it! I'm going, too!"

Steven turned to the young warriors.

"Stop! Both of you! I... I'm going with you."

As they took off running, Naphtali ended up chasing after them.

"Oh, c'mon! Wait! This is crazy! We're fighting the sea's most dangerous pirate! What's going through your heads?"

_The forest of Tharja…_

"The road forks here... Well, which way do we go?" Ajax asked Taden

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Hold it! Are you saying you don't know where we're going? Unbelievable! You'd better learn to think before you act, you moron!"

"Shut up, Ajax!"

"You think you can make me? Come on!"

Steven and Naphtali caught up with the two warriors. Steven intervened.

"B-both of you, this is no time to be fighting."

Naphtali spoke up.

"I figured we'd find you like this. Honestly, you haven't changed much Taden. Even when Joie ran away, you acted like this."

Ajax turned to Steven and Naphtali.

"What are you two doing? So you're coming after all? It's not like you two chambermaids to be disobeying orders. What's the world coming to?"

Taden spoke to Naphtali.

"Naphtali, you know this road, don't you? Which way do we go?"

"You're going to the port of Cordelia, right? It's the left fork."

"Got it!"

Taden then ran off immediately. Ajax was stunned from Taden's immediate leave.

"I'm still talking here! Let me finish what I—"

Steven then took off.

"Come on, Naphtali. Let's go, too!"

"I guess we've no choice."

Ajax sweatdropped.

"Uh... HEY! You're not leaving me behind!"

_The Port of Cordelia…_

"I did as you commanded. Are you sure this is right? They're just children." A hooded figure wearing a blue robe with a gas mask spoke to a young man wearing an orange hat with two medals on it. One medal smiled while the other cried.

"I know. We're not going to hurt them, as I know she took care of them years ago. However, this will force the targets we're after to come forward. We've warned the people of the port to stay in their houses until this is over."

"…" An excited sea dog ran up to the hooded masked figure and was trying to get the person to pet. The figure placed its covered hands on the transparent yellow water like dog and calmed it by scratching behind the creature's floppy web-like ears. The person then grabbed their heart and started breathing slowly to where the young man could hear them.

"Lucius? What's wrong?"

"They're just children…"

"Huh? Is your voice okay? For a second there, I thought you sounded like a woman."

"Oh sorry about that. The sleeping gas I threw at the Laguz boy and the little girl might have slipped through my mask."

"You know, you don't have to wear that mask anymore."

"I'd rather not have my face seen. War did a number on my face and I'd rather-"

"Whoa! Sorry I asked you that. I didn't know that."

"It's okay. It's best no one looks at me; me, being one of the survivors of the Marble Island Mithrus." When the young man turned to face the two children, the mask figure then whispered. "Oh Ace… how shameful of you…"

Marco then called from up top.

"They're here! Get ready, everyone!"

Taden ran as the lead.

"Neimi! Ramane!" An angry mark popped onto his face when looking at the happy looking sea dog next to the young man and the hooded person. "Damn it Barry! I told you to watch over them! What's with the stupid look on your face? Why are you happy that they're with pirates?" The sea dog just barked and ran around the masked person, to which the figure took the sea dog as well as Neimi and Ramane and walked up to the giant looking whale ship. "No wait! We're here! Don't take them!"

The young man then turned around and looked at Taden with a scorn on his face.

"Long time no see… friend."

"Portgaz D Ace… also known as Fire Fist Ace… This… What the hell is this?!"

"You did read the letter, didn't you? You should know what this is about."

"Look! Janaff isn't here with us. There's no use in taking the kids. Give them back! They're Joie's kids!"

"I know. If she cares about them, she'll come here to save them, too."

"What? Joie?"

"Taden, do you have any idea what happened for the last two days? Two nights ago, an assassin bearing her appearance snuck on the Moby Dick and tried to poison Whitebeard. She unfortunately escaped, but we know she's here. How? Because you're here!"

"What are you talking about? Joie's been gone with Commander Becca for the last year now. They haven't been heard from since they left for the Island of Awakening. Luke, Irene, and Ester left to find them, so we don't know where Joie is, alright?"

"I'm not going to believe that until I see her! Prepare yourselves!"

Ajax then called at Ace.

"Hey listen! We're not lying! Joie and Janaff aren't with us. So hurry up and let those two go! We're here, aren't we? You've got no more reason to hold them."

Ace put his hand on his hat, annoyed by Ajax's response.

"You're here, but the other two aren't here. We'll just keep the kids until they both arrive."

"Are you kidding me?! What's the deal with these guys?"

"If you're so impatient, I guess we can start by giving you the same treatment you gave Thatch and his men. Hey! Come on out! Let's have some fun!"

A bunch of pirates sharing Ace's hat appearance then came forth. Steven looked nervous.

"There... There are so many... But...we must not lose!"

Naphtali rode to the front of the company. He then turned to Steven.

"Steven, move to the rear! If anyone gets injured, we'll need you on hand with your staff."

"Understood!"

Ace placed his hand on his hat.

"Take 'em, guys! Without the Commander Becca, they're no match for us!"

Ajax became agitated.

"What'd you say, scum bag?"

Taden drew his sword out.

"We'll make you eat those words!"

As the battle started, on the deck of the Moby Dick, the masked figure Lucius watched the kids while petting Barry, the golden sea dog. Ramane started crying.

"Oh...sniff... why did this have to happen? I don't want to die or became a pirate! I want my sister Ester!"

Neimi turned to Ramane and tapped him on his cat like head as he was in his human form.

"Keep your chin up, Ramane! Boys aren't supposed to cry!"

"But...I'm so scared... Aren't you even a bit scared, Neimi?"

"Of course I am. I've never been kidnapped by pirates before, especially in the case of the legendary Whitebeard, but... Listen, we'll be fine! My brothers will definitely come rescue us."

"Mm...yeah. You're right! And I'm sure that Taden and Janaff will be right there to save us."

"I'm sure they will, too! So no more crying! Got it?"

The Lucius then spoke to the kids as Barry rested his head on the masked figure's lap.

"Yes… please, don't cry anymore. It makes me sad seeing you sad."

Neimi and Ramane looked at Lucius. Ramane then asked Lucius.

"You're name is Lucius, right?"

"Yes… that is… my name."

"Mr. Lucius… why did you take us here?"

Neimi looked at Ramane.

"Ramane, what do you think? He's working with the Whitebeard pirates. He must have been following orders." Neimi then turned to Lucius. "You here that? We're not afraid of you so stop trying to scare us!"

"Oh… forgive me Neimi… I never wanted to do this to start with."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you take us?"

"I just… wanted to see him again. Him, Sabo, and… It's been too long… his face still has the dots on him but…"

"Huh? Wait a minute… are you talking about that man with the orange hat?"

"Yes. His name is Ace. I happen to be an old friend of his. Don't worry, he's a good man."

"I'm not falling for that. He's a pirate! I've seen his wanted poster!"

"Yes… but I know he's better than this. He has a little brother two years older than you Neimi. I know he would never go this low. Even as a pirate. After all, he knows about the caretaker of the nursery you've spent your time with when you both were three. He knows this would make her sad."

"Mr. Lucius… how do you know so much about me and Ramane being in the faction's nursery? Just who are you?"

"Oh… forgive me… I can't tell you just yet… I'm waiting on the Captain to appear."

"Whitebeard?"

"Yes. He's in his room. I need for him to come out and then I'll let you two go. I promise. For Commander Becca's sake."

"Huh?"

As Taden and the company battled the pirates, Dan showed up. Dan looked upset.

"What in the-? I'm sure I told them to wait for me... I should have known they'd disobey orders. They have no discipline... As knight commander of the Ignition Mercenaries, I cannot allow any more of our people to be harmed.

Dan rode over to Taden.

"Oh! Hey Dan."

"Taden! What is this?"

"Sorry. Couldn't wait on you to come back quickly. You see, me being on the seas for about four years now, I know of certain pirates that you don't know. It couldn't have been helped."

"I see. Then we'll discuss this later."

"You bet we will. Now come on! Let's show him whose boss!"

"Yes!"

While Taden and the others fought off the pirates, Lucius approached Ace. He had a staff out that rattled by every step he took.

"You must call this off." Lucius said to Ace.

"Calm down Lucius. We're not going to kill them. We're just going to knock them out and then interrogate them."

"Ace, please. You could have just sent me instead and then I would have figured out something for your Captain."

"Lucius, you came back a few days ago from your Recon on the Island of Awakening, remember? It's too risky to send you to speak with this Faction. You haven't donn on Pops' mark on your body yet, so technically you're no officially apart of us. However, we're making you an exception because of what happened to you in Mithrus. The Taliver Pirates left your body severely burned beyond recognition so putting a mark on your skin wouldn't be right."

"Ahh… forgive me…"

"Huh? You don't have to apologize each time you talk to me."

"It's not for this. It's what I'm about to do."

"Wait. What?" Lucius ran from Ace to where the Whitebeard Commanders were standing near Whitebeard, who had just appeared. Ace left the fight to chase Lucius onto the ship. "Lucius! Wait up!"

After badly injuring the remaining pirates, Taden looked around at the port and saw the giant ship in front of them.

"All right! Somehow we did it."

Ajax looked at Taden.

"Somehow? What do you mean, somehow? We did it because we're better than them!

Dan spoke to the men.

"Ajax, calm yourself. What you DID...was in direct defiance of the orders I explicitly gave you. How it all turned out is another issue altogether."

Naphtali turned to Dan.

"Don't be harsh on us Dan. You know we couldn't stand back knowing that Lady Becca's daughter needed us. If you're going to punish us, then I take full responsibility. The failure is mine..."

Steven then stepped in.

"No… it was everyone's fault in the matter. Please Dan… Accept our apologies."

"Naphtali, Steven... What am I supposed to do with you two? Sigh... I think I'll leave you two to the commander. He'll know how to handle you, I'm sure. Now, let's get Neimi and Ramane back."

Taden looked at the giant ship that Ace had run up to.

"If I remember when we got here, Neimi and Ramane are on that ship and-"

"Eek!" A shriek came from top the ship's deck.

Taden looked up.

"That was Neimi! Come on!"

As they ran up the ramp, they saw a giant blast of water gushing at them. Taden put up a barrier to keep him and the company from being washed away. As the water stopped rushing at them, he looked through the transparent ice shield he put up. Through it, he saw a hooded masked figure casting forth water spells on the ship's deck while avoiding the commanders charging at the hooded person. Barry was barking continuously in fear while whimpering at the same time. The masked figure was fighting some that seemed taller than them holding a spear. Taden took down the shield and looked in shock.

"Whitebeard? Wait! What's happening? That hooded person is with them, isn't he? Why is he attacking him and the commanders?"

Ajax yelled at Taden.

"Forget about who that person is. He must be on our side if he's fighting the pirates, right? So let's grab Neimi, Ramane, and Barry and get out of here!"

"No! Something's not right! I hear rattling! There's rattling coming from that man!"

Dan then rode up and called to the kids.

"There's no time to ask him who he is. We got to get out of here! Neimi! Ramane! Barry! Come on!"

The kids saw the company and quickly ran to them. As the company quickly ran to them, they hugged the company and got off the ship and dashed out of the Port of Cordelia. Taden stayed behind in the port just in case anyone tried to follow them. He looked at the battle still happening on the ship.

"What the? Wait! That staff… that's Joie's staff!" He snorted. "Stupid girl! I don't know what you're doing here, but if you killed Commander Becca and just returned, then let me reward you for your treacherous act!"

He then kneeled on the roof he was on top of and aimed at the masked figure. As Lucius fought the pirate using water spells, he jumped away from fighting Whitebeard and pointed his staff into the air. Whitebeard taunted the masked figure.

"You can hide behind you're lies all you want! But I'll tell you this much, you cheek brat! You're not getting off my ship that easily."

"I know that." The staff rattled as the orb on the staff glowed. "This is why I plan to use this!" A glowing circle encased around the masked figure. "WARP STAF-!"

The figure was interrupted. A gun shot was heard from on one of the port's houses. It was Taden. He had snipped the figure down using his gun. He then took off running to regroup with the others. The masked figure fell over, dropping their staff. The pirates were shocked from Lucius' sudden injury that they ran to treat the wound.

"Oi! Someone get the medic! Hurry up!"

Ace dashed over to the figure and rolled them over. There was blood coming out of there stomach. He pressed his hands down over it. The medic then appeared.

"I'm here. Where was he hit?"

"The stomach."

"Quickly! Help me get this over layer robe off him!"

"Right!"

"Sheesh! Why so many layers? How can he survive wearing this?"

"He's a survivor from Mithrus. He didn't want anyone to see his face or what he looked like. Oi! Help us out! Grab a knife and rip the layers off, but try not to hurt him!"

As the group pitched in to save the traitor, Ace gasped as he removed the mask off Lucius' face and the whole robe. He, as well as the whole group, was in awe. Peeking from the torn opened robe was a body that appeared curvy and was wearing a corset with the dress slit to where their right leg peeked out. The face wasn't as Lucius described it. Instead, it was a woman with long bronze hair wearing cherry pink lip stick. She flicker her eye lids to where her Sapphire blue eyes peered back at the group of blushing, surprised men. Ace whispered covering his eyes.

"Joie…"

The men around Ace suddenly panicked. Marco called out.

"An Enchantress! Quick! Treat the wound and hide her! Those crazy witches must be behind the assassination on Pops!"

_Aftermath…_

Joie woke up in a cabin lit by sunlight peering through the window. It was sunset that she had woken up. She found herself lying in a bed with her stomach bandaged and her wearing a long metallic blue gown on. She looked around at the room. In the room was a desk with a written open journal under the window of the area. A closet stood opposite of the bed next to the door. As she turned over, she saw someone sitting in a chair looking back at her next to the bed. She gasped and immediately pulled up the covers to cover herself.

"Wah! A-A-Ace! What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with his head resting on his open palm.

"What are you talking about Joie? This is my cabin quarters."

"Wait! What?"

"Yeah. I'm the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates so I got my own cabin."

"Hold on!" She said putting her head down with her hand sticking out in front of her. "Are you telling me I got captured? If that's the case, how come you didn't lock me up?"

"Simple. First of all, Marco recognized the clothes you had on when we got you out of your disguise. We know you're an enchantress and suspected that the women on the Island of Awakening sent you to kill Pops. So by Pops' orders, we hid you and inserted a fake ship map in the halls to keep them from finding you. Granted, if they try to show themselves."

Joie frowned and put her hand out in front of her to cast a spell. She then noticed something was wrong.

"Wha? My spells aren't working."

"Oh, about that. We removed your equipment to a safe area where you won't be able to find them. There was one thing we couldn't move and it's because… uhh…" He then got out of the chair and reached under the bed. Joie heard pitter patter under the bed. "Oi! Calm down! Calm down! Lie down! Good boy! Come on. She's here. She's here." Ace then came back up with, holding a yellow transparent creature in his arms. "Here you go."

"Barry? Barry what are you doing here?"

"He came back after the Mercenaries escaped with the kids. The other commanders didn't know what to do with him when he sat on the entrance of the ship and looked back at us, so I brought him here." He then let the golden sea dog go.

Joie petted the excited creature that jumped on the bed and licked her. She then pulled him away from her.

"Becca was right. Barry is just a family pet. He's not even a good guard dog to have around. I left him with the faction to protect the kids, but when he saw me again after one year, all he did was run up to me as a way to have me hug him. I left for about a year with the Commander and he hasn't changed. Neimi and Ramane must have been spoiling him while I was gone."

The sea dog then turned around and licked Ace.

"Whoa! Calm down! Okay! You're happy!" He said with a smile on his face. He then had the dog lie down. He turned to Joie. "That's a good sea dog you got there."

"I adopted him when the faction visited Fish Man Island. There were these mermaids planning to cook up these tiny pups for a banquet near our landing port and I became horrified from their act. That's when I asked them if I could adopt one of the pups. Thankfully, they let me have one and that ended up being my sea dog."

"Well now you have someone to keep you company while in here Joie."

"Wait! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about me Joie. There are spare beds where the rookies' sleep, so I'll just sleep there until you fully recover of course."

"I don't know. This is your room after all. Couldn't you just sleep in here with me?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Because it may discourage anyone from coming in here to kill me."

"I don't think any of us would go that low Joie."

"Are you sure on that? Remember, I almost murdered your Captain a few nights ago."

"I know that. However, if I stay here with you, the guys will think something is up between us. Some of the Commanders like Thatch know that you and I know each other. It could end up raising suspicion; almost making it look like I tried to kill Pops again but with help."

"Again?"

"It's a long story, but for now, you should get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll be taking you to be questioned, so just eat your meal and rest Joie."

"Ace please! I know that it won't be the same like nine years ago, but I'm begging you please. Stay here with me for one night."

"Are you that scared of Pops and everyone here?"

"It's not that I have to worry about and it certainly isn't the Sisterly Order that sent me here…" She stopped for a few seconds.

"Joie?"

She looked at Barry and then at Ace while still covering her body with the bed sheets. A look of terror showed on her face. "Ace… you have to warn your captain and the commanders now."

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"I'm sorry. It's Mandy. She scanned the ship and came back to me. You have spies onboard the Moby Dick. However, it's not from the Sisterly Order. Ace, it's the Wild Fang! They're back and they're onboard right now. They're planning on sinking the ship from the inside."

"What? How do I know you're not lying right now?"

"Remember the three islands near the Island of Lucina and the Island of Awakening? They're turning away from Whitebeard for protection by the Wild Fang. The reason why the people are siding with them is because a year back before the Ignition Mercenaries came to Lucina, the Fort near the shores of Priam was attacked. I'm sure you remember what the reports told you, right?"

"Our brothers were mysteriously murdered with the base ransacked…"

"And the flag stolen." She sighed and then looked at him. "Ace, I found the men that escaped the base for you while I was disguised as Lucius. However, I discovered why they didn't return. The men that escaped the base… were the ones that attacked it from the inside. They murdered the real pirates, stole their uniforms, their weapons, and the flag and headed to the three smaller islands nearby and caused havoc at night on each island. The spies mercilessly attacked the islands, killing women and children as they said they were doing it… in the name of Whitebeard." Ace's eyes widen from Joie's answer. "That's why you're losing territory. You're pirate crew is being framed. And… the sisterly order… having heard what happened to the nearby three islands, they sent me here to kill Whitebeard when he showed up. They thought he issued the attacks. However… through my time spying on you as one of your men… I knew…" Tears flowed from her eyes. "I knew that we were looking at it all wrong. The Ignition Mercenaries didn't murder your crewmates. They never did. And your men… they never issued the attacks on the three other islands. Oh Ace I'm so sorry. I didn't want to attack your pirate crew, but I was scared for Taden and the others."

"…" He sat down a bit surprised and looked at Joie, who was sobbing. He reached forth and slowly clasped Joie's hand.

"Forgive me… I didn't want anyone I loved to die, but I didn't want to put you in danger at the same time. Luffy and Sabo are probably cursing me for what happened nine years ago and for now… I'm sorry Ace… …"

"They'd never do that Joie. Come on. Don't cry. No more tears." He hugged her close to him. "At least I know why you pleaded for Neimi and Ramane's safety. However, now that you told me that the Wild Fang is on the ship, what do I do next?"

"Call your men together and bring me with you. Remember, if the staff is separated from me, Mandy will jump into my body as a means of safety so no one can control her if they take the staff. We have to hurry Ace!"

_The main deck…_

"Ace! What's going on here? Why is she up here?" Marco called out to Ace, who carried Joie.

"There's no time to explain. Call the company together." As the crewmates assembled, Ace then placed Joie down. "Listen up and listen carefully. For some that haven't figured it out, we have lost territory here near the island of Lucina for the last year now." He then pointed to Joie. "This woman may have attempted to kill Pops, but she did out of order by the group she works with that feared us. A year ago, some of our men were killed on Lucina with survivors scattering to not return to our family. However, despite being a spy, the Enchantress here discovered why our brothers haven't returned. The men we have been looking for were spies from the Wild Fang, a rebellious group well known for taking out corrupted Navy Officers and politicians. The three islands rejected us because these traitors used our father's mark to frame our family. They attacked villages at night, killing women and children and claiming to have done this in Pops' name!" The group gasped from the declaration at stake. "And now… they're on this ship to sink all of us to make it look like they're heroes. I asked all of you to come here to bring these traitors forth for their deeds. She'll be the one to catch them."

The pirate crew looked at Ace as the young man had Joie walk to the center of where the crew gathered. She closed her eyes and said a few words in ancient tongue. A stream of light then came from her like chains and swam around in the air. Suddenly, the chains came down and grabbed up three men, holding them in midair. The crew was shocked from what Joie was doing. Thatch then called to Ace from seeing these men hanging in the air.

"Ace! What are you doing? One of these men are from my division."

"Trust me… it'll make us rethink taking the islands for now on."

Ace then walked up and tore the cuffs of the men off their wrist. On each man's arm was a symbol of a swirling black and white fang tattoo. Whitebeard became angry as the three men then taunted him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sure you found us. But now you won't be getting out of here alive."

"Lord Branson remembers you Pops. Now he wishes to repay the favor… by sinking this stinking old ship with your precious sons onboard!"

"A sweet farewell by him and his great sons Azariah and Zephaniah! Oh and his new wife Madame Miyama! She gave us this final order!"

Whitebeard then raised his spear.

"Take these traitors and execute them! The souls of the people slaughtered will be repaid. As for their gift, find the bombs and get rid of them."

Joie then collapsed, allowing the three men fall into the crowd and get taken away. One half took the men away while the other half ran back inside to find the hidden bombs onboard. Ace then picked her up and carried her in his arms. Whitebeard then called to Ace.

"Ace!" Ace turned around while carrying Joie. "Thank you. You and the girl. Now we know who our true enemy is. Oh… and let the young enchantress know that we won't hurt the mercenaries anymore. However, I wish to see the order that sent her here to clear up the confusion at hand."

Ace nodded his head and took Joie back to his cabin. As he sat watching her, he heard from above the voices of the men finding each bomb and taking them far from the port of Cordelia. Barry licked Joie's fingers as her hand hung from the side of the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at Ace.

"Ace?" She said a bit sleepily. "What happened?"

"They got rid of the bombs Joie… and the men who planted them."

"Oh…" She sighed relieved. "Thank you Ace. I hope we can go see Taden to let him know what happened."

"We will, but first we need to stop the Enchantress from trying to kill Pops. Even if we asked you to convince them, that wouldn't be safe. They would deem you a traitor and have you killed."

"Then I have no choice. We have to go to the Island of Awakening, don't we?"

"Heh… of course. At least I'll get some understanding of what had you and Commander Becca head to the island. Right?"

"Yes… Let's try to keep this from turning into a full out war. How odd. This is the second time… that you will be escorting me Ace."

_End of Wild Fang Saga Chapter 2…_


	16. Wild Fang Saga Ch 3

**Wild Fang Saga Chapter 3: The Port of Cordelia**

The Mercenaries have narrowly escaped from the Port of Cordelia. Still, the sound of Taden's gun fire has raised suspicion of where his loyalty had lied for the future of the Mercenaries. Determine to find the answer, and prove Taden's worth, Janaff prepares a new mission for his estranged brother.

_Mercenary Fort…_

Taden walks into the dining hall. Janaff is sitting at the table with a half filled mug in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, Janaff?"

"Sit down, Taden. We haven't had a chance to speak yet. Dan told me what happened while I was gone... About the kidnappings. About my own men disobeying Dan's direct orders."

"I was the one who left first. I'll take responsibility for everything."

Ajax raised his voice from hearing Taden's answer.

"No fair playing the martyr! Nobody made me go with you. I left of my own free will! I'm ready to accept my punishment, too! Wait, what am I saying?"

Steven then walked in.

"Please, Commander Janaff! Dan entrusted me with her orders. If anyone's to blame for this mess, it's me. I'm the one who should be punished..."

Naphtali then walked in and bowed to Janaff to plead for Taden and the others involved.

"I set a poor example, Commander Janaff. Any punishment should be mine alone."

Janaff rubbed the temple of his forehead and then spoke up.

"I'm pleased to see that you are willing to shield one another. However... Regardless of your reasons, you disobeyed the orders of a superior officer. You are confined to quarters for ten days."

Neimi walked in.

"Janaff no! They did what they did to help me and Ramane!"

"Rules exist for a reason, Neimi and you remember what mother said about them. Men won't survive on a battlefield if they do as they wish without so much as a by-your-leave."

Taden looked at his gun and then put it away.

" ...I understand. And accept the reprimand."

"That being said, we've got more work than we can handle. Your punishment is deferred until things calm down. Naphtali, Ajax, Steven. You come with me."

Dan then walked in.

"Rueben, Terrance, and you, Taden. You're with me."

"Where are we going Dan?"

"Back to the port of Cordelia. Something's troubling me on why you stayed there while we escaped. Taden, why did you stay behind?"

"I was making a distraction by using the hooded figure that betrayed Whitebeard. While they were fighting, I gave Whitebeard to keep him occupied."

"And that distraction was…"

"Injuring the man that attacked him and his commanders."

"Taden… that's what's bothering me. According to Neimi and Ramane, the person that set them free seemed to know about our company too well. Which is why we plan on going back there and saving the one who set the kids free. Also, Barry ran away yesterday for some weird reason. I'm hoping we can find him in case Joie returns to us."

"…"

_The Port of Cordelia…_

Joie walks along the decks with Barry walking alongside of her. As she stops to gaze out to the sea, she thought about last night. Ace had fallen asleep watching her, which prompt the young woman to place him in the bed with her. Though nothing intimate happened between them, the sense of his presence gave the woman comfort until the morning, where the young man had woken and left her in his bed alone. As she thought to herself, she covered her face as it had turned bright pink. The thought of having him in the same bed as her flustered the young woman. As she covered her face, she heard Barry bark and turned to see Ace calming the excited creature down by petting the yellow water-like dog. He then ran to Joie, who then tried to run from him with her hands covering her eyes.

"Joie stop!"

He grabbed her around her waist. Joie squealed and laughed from him slightly picking her up. She then asked him while trying to make him put her down.

"Ace, what-?"

"You shouldn't be walking up here right now. You still need to heal. Come on back down."

"I'm sorry. Being in your room kind of left me a bit depress. So I took Barry with me to the top deck to get some air. It's lonely in your room when you're out. Despite Barry being with me, I miss you as well Ace." She said still blushing while her eyes were closed.

"I understand that Joie, but by having you up here could cause some issues with the commanders. They'd think you were trying to find the order to escape our ship. That would make you our enemy."

She then turned to him slightly frowning and blushing at the same time.

"Then I would suggest you find a way to keep some of your crewmates from coming to talk to me. I was graced by one when I woke to see you gone. I didn't open the door for him when he knocked on it, but I locked the door to have him speak to me from the outside. The nerve and language he had."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Yes… he also told me you were his commander and came to check on me even though I never asked anyone to come see me."

"Well, who was it?"

"Some obnoxious imbecile who went by the name Teech. The vulgarity his mouth releases is more foul than the breath it falls from."

"Teech? What was he doing trying to talk to you?"

"He wanted me to let him in to keep me company, but I refused. Mandy told me something was terrible amiss about him, so I kept him outside until he left. Do you want me safe or not? Had I let him see me, I probably would have been attacked or worse."

"I see. How strange. Teech never comes to the cabin quarters where the commanders sleep. Did he ask another reason why he wanted to see you?"

"The perverted balloon wanted to know how our, you and I's, life was together in bed. I told him to beat it, but then he asked if he could know about the origin of the spells I was trained with as an Enchantress. One spell he wanted to know was the origins of the dark tome I had with me before you had taken my equipment away."

"Now that is odd. Why would he ask about the dark tome?"

"He wanted to know what was used to create the spell books I used. He shared something odd with me that I didn't know about. He looked at the origin of a dark spell called Ereshikigal from the lost continent of Elibe. According to his discovery, the energy used to create that book came from a force that mirrored the tree where all devil fruit comes from. However, the one devil fruit that was used for the creation of the spell was one that was said to control the darkness if anyone had eaten the fruit. He then told me that if I wanted to know more about the dark spell, I should consider talking to him. However, I'm not interested in seeing the buffoon as he seemed shady."

"I didn't know about this. I woke up to meet with the other commanders on how to approach the Sisterly Order while at the same time insuring your safety. I didn't know Teech came to talk to you. I made an order as did Pops for no man except the commanders to talk to you. I'll look further into the matter on how to make sure you're safe here on Pops' ship Joie."

"Unless you forgot, you're a pirate and I am not. As are the rest of the men here. Some may not get this order if they choose to ignore you."

"I can't have that going onboard. If there are anymore of the Wild Fang got onto here, you could end up dead by my own careless. I'm sorry Joie. I'll increase security for your sake."

She moved her head under his chin with her lips close to under his chin, which made him a bit confused. Her face was still blushing.

"Ace… I wouldn't have to worry if you were with me. But those times that you're gone, it leaves me wandering if someone might break in and get me. Couldn't you just let me go? Or just stay with me?"

"Not until we've figured out how to approach the leader of the order without endangering you. Alright?" He then turned around and looked in the distance. Running into the town was a company that he was familiar with. He called to Marco. "Marco!"

"I see them too! Get her back inside the ship."

Ace spoke to Marco and then looked at Joie while still holding her.

"I expect you to talk to them, Marco. Try to decrease the chances of causalities if you can. I'm counting on you. Come on Joie. Back inside. You wanted me with you, right? Now's the time."

"Wait a minute! Ace don't!"

Ace carried Joie and ran into the ship with Barry following after him. The company arrived at the port with Dan leading the way.

"That's the pirate ship, the Moby Dick?"

An old man from one of the houses then walked to the small group.

"Aye. They sailed into port a few days ago and have been causing trouble ever since. I pray that you and your companions can drive them away."

"I understand. We'll do all we can. Everyone be on the look out of a hooded mask figure. When we get on the ship, he should be inside held prisoner. Free him and bring him to Janaff. He may be an ally for our cause."

Rueben spoke up.

"Feathering sea scum is like shooting apples off a tree. Let's do the job and get out of here."

Terrance then spoke to Dan.

"Whoa, Knight Commander! You want standard thunder and lightning maneuvers here?"

Taden looked at Terrance confused. Terrance was one of the new mercenaries he had never met before.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I crash into 'em like thunder, and Rueben rains arrows down on 'em like lightning!"

Dan scratched his head and then agreed to his request.

"Sounds good."

Taden turned to Dan.

"What should I do?"

"Let's hold back and let Rueben and Terrance soften them up. Once they've whittled down the numbers, we'll all rush the ship and wipe out whatever's left. Are you all ready? Ignition Mercenaries, move out!"

"On my way!"

"Here we go!"

"...Ready!"

As the battle started, the mercenaries engaged in combat once more with the Whitebeard pirates, but now they were fighting first division pirate crew mates. Within the combat, a young woman flew to the ship on a Pegasus.

"I saw her! Joie's here. She's been taken by pirates. I have to save her. Luke and Ester won't be freed from the prison within the Sisterly Order until I bring Joie back. I have to be brave. I'm… fighting men without her. However, I promised to grow strong for her sake. I won't let these horrible people have their way with my friend." She then called out to Marco. "Mister pirate!"

Marco turned around and looked at the Pegasus knight.

"Who are you? And is that a Pegasus?"

"Um… yes! I am Irene, a Pegasus knight that is in service of the Ignition Mercenaries. I saw her, so don't lie to me!"

"Her?"

"Yes! I saw my friend Joie onboard your ship not long ago! I came here to save my friend. Please let her go."

"Oh! You're with them. I see that you're with the mercenaries, but I can't do that. What I will do however, is knock you off your flying steed for trespassing."

"Oh my! Eep!"

Marco's hands turned into blue fire wings. He then got into the air to match the Pegasus knight.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you plan on attacking us, I don't have much of a choice."

As Taden and the company bordered the ship. They saw Marco shove the young Pegasus knight and the flying horse to the deck from the air. The young woman cried out.

"Eek! Joie help me!"

Taden ran over to the fallen knight. He recognized her.

"Irene! Hey! Are you all right?"

"...Sniff...oh... Huh?"

"Don't give up!"

"Wh-whose there? Ah! Taden! Is that you?"

"Yes, I came back. Don't worry! The villagers hired us to get rid of these pirates."

"Are you... Are you going to help me?"

"Of course. Let me and my companions take it from here. You can escape while the pirates are distracted."

"No! I can't leave! They have her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Joie! Joie's here!

"Joie? Are you sure?"

"Yes. There was a man that picked her up and took her and Barry into the ship. We have to save her."

"Hold on! Wasn't there anyone else you recognized?"

"No… I'm sorry Lord Taden."

"…."

Taden then approached Marco.

"Ah! The son of…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter now. He's been dead for years now."

"Who… what did you just say? If you got something to say, spit it out!"

"What's in the past is done. If you are as the people fear, then come at me without holding back."

"…" Taden ran up and swung his sword at Marco, who dodged the attack. Marco then flew and struck Taden in his Phoenix form, leaving the swordsman badly burned. "Gah!"

Taden fell over and dropped his sword. Dan rode over to Taden, who had steam coming off his burned body.

"Taden!"

Marco landed, returning to his normal state.

"Was that the best you got?" He turned to the pirates on the ship watching the battle. "No matter. Capture them."

The pirates then ran up and surrounded the company. Dan and the group watched as the pirate ambushed them.

"No!"

_The shores of Priam, night time…_

"Awww Barry. Where did you go?" Neimi checked the shores for any sign of the sea dog. "Janaff came back with Naphtali, Ajax, and Steven. However… Taden, Dan, Rueben, and Terrance… they haven't come back yet."

Ramane looked around for the sea dog with her.

"Maybe they found Barry, but he keeps running away. Why?"

"I don't know. Barry doesn't act that excited unless Joie's around. Which reminds me… remember Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"There was something weird about him. He kind of talked like… like a girl… he was pleading with Ace for our lives, which was pretty weird because pirates are normally mean right?"

"Ester always told me to never trust pirates, no matter what kind of tone they had. Ever since we lost our family in the Brimstone Coop, she's been skeptical on trusting anyone outside of the Ignition Mercenaries. However, Lucius seemed pretty nice to us, but too apologetic. Barry seemed happy to see him and that's odd because he's normally calm when around us."

"Barry… Joie love's him dearly, which is why we have to find him. I hope he didn't go back to the port of Cordelia. I'd hate for him to have been eaten by the pirates. Golden Sea dogs are quite a delicacy on Fish Man Island."

As they continued looking around, they saw a ship coming to the shore of Priam. Neimi panicked, as she had recognized the pirate flag.

"Oh no! Ramane! Run!"

"Huh? Ah no!"

The kids then took off running back to the fort, where Janaff was resting.

"Janaff! Janaff!"

"I'm right here Sis. What's wrong?"

"Pirates! At the Shores of Priam!"

"What?"

"It's them! They're here Janaff!"

"Oh great!" He grabbed his swords and ran to get the others. "Neimi! Ramane! Go hide!"

"Right!"

Janaff and his company ran to the shores of Priam, where a giant pirate stood holding a spear. Janaff and his company stood back.

"Oh god… it can't be…"

"You want your men? You can have them... in exchange for a truce of course."

Marco walked down from the ship with his men carrying Taden and his company. They were badly injured. Janaff called to Taden.

"Taden! Everyone!" He then looked at Whitebeard. "If any of them dies, I'll kill you myself."

He then heard barking from the ship and a voice call out.

"Janaff!"

A young woman wearing a black robe covering her long gown called out from the ship. He gasped from seeing her.

"Joie?! Is that you?" He then noticed the happy sea dog. "Barry! There you are, you goofy dog! What's going on here?"

Ace walked over, picked up Joie, and hopped off from the ship with her holding on to him.

"You can stop the attack now. There's no more reason to fight us."

"Hold on… you're that kid from the East Blue that helped Joie and Taden. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates."

"Ah! You're fire fist Ace! Taden told me about you. He also told me he was the tip off that got you into this pirate crew by accident. I would think he would give you fake leads to find Jimbei, but I didn't think this would happen. Now then, tell me what you're doing with Joie. If she's here, then Commander Becca must be with her, right?"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!"

"When we captured Joie, she came on her own… more times than you think."

"What?" He looked at Joie, who didn't look at him but clung to Ace. "Joie, where Mother?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

Whitebeard then spoke to Janaff.

"Queen Becca Brimstone is dead."

"What?! That's impossible!"

"A recon team I sent to the Island of Awakening found her burial site…" Thatch walks over to Janaff and handed him Becca's sword from the burial site. "If you wanted more proof, Joie…"

"Joie? What is this?! Joie, what the hell is this?" He said outraged while holding the sheathed sword in his hand.

"Joie asked us, upon Becca's last wish to her children eight months ago, to bring you her sword. Joie didn't come back immediately after Becca's death because her training with the Order wasn't complete. This is what's left of your mother."

"Eight months…"

Joie then had Ace put her down so that she walked over to the grieve-stricken commander.

"Janaff, there's something Commander Becca wanted me to tell you. She wasn't sick when we arrived to this island last year… she was dying. During my journey with her, she confessed something to me. Commander Becca brought us here… because her time was running out."

"What time?"

"Janaff… Commander Becca… was a former Enchantress… and… she was branded." He looked at Joie shocked.

"..!"

"About a thousand years ago, before Becca married the future King of Brimstone, she resided on the Island of Awakening as a part of the Sisterly order. She was one of the women that worked for my Ancestor Mandy Edge. She also knows why the Wild Fang targeted the kingdom she married into as well as Taden's birthright. Polemos, the man we are looking for, is using the Wild Fang as a bunch of puppets… and… he's the one that sealed Mandy in my family staff Aoihana."

"Polemos… that traitor…"

"Now as the Whitebeard pirates know, the Wild Fang is a guild of assassins founded about 21 years ago, after the death of Gold Roger, by a former member of the Whitebeard pirate crew named Branson. They're based on the island of Vera. Their arms reached quickly in several other parts of the world after he had left the Whitebeard pirates. Originally, they targeted only nobles and corrupted Navy Officers who abused their positions. The masses saw them as chivalrous, defenders of the common man. Their activities found wide support. Much similar to the Revolutionary army that we heard that is run by the enigmatic man named Dragon."

"Chivalrous..."

"Yes, it was chivalrous. But this is when things turned sour. Ten years ago, Branson got married again. Lady Becca told me that Madame Miyama, Branson's wife, is working with Polemos and controlling the Wild Fang's actions. Wild Fang's operations have slowly changed since then. Now, they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as they're paid. And they're no longer killing only criminals; anyone is a fair target. As you probably don't know by now, they framed Whitebeard and his men by attacking the nearby three islands of Lucina and the Island of Awakening."

"Is this what Mother told you?"

"Yes. It seems the Wild Fang is performing secret tasks across the world for Polemos. Polemos' trusted retainer Esau is with Marquess Bloodstone some 20 years ago. He manipulated Bloodstone into hatching the rebellion plot against the World Government, that lead to tensions between the West Blue and the other seas. The first to answer Bloodstone's call for rebellion was... Marquess Firestone of the West Blue."

"That son of a… Mother trusted that guy."

"Next was Lord Jacob, King of Brimstone."

"What? You're telling me that my father endorsed this plan?"

"I don't know. Mandy is unsure as well. I do know that the Sisterly order has found the whereabouts of Marquess Bloodstone. In a place called... Zion's Gate."

"Zion's Gate? Where is that?"

"On the Island of Awakening, deep within the Imprisoner's forest. I apologize, but that is all the information I had before her death."

She stumbled for standing for so long, which prompt Ace to pick her up. Janaff and his company ran to help Taden and the others up.

"Well at least I know now why Mother was so secretive with us. She knew all along what was going on. However, something's bothering me. She married my father, so how does that explain how she met my father if she was an Enchantress?"

" Lady Becca was known for traveling around the world for the sake of the Order to find orphaned women to raise as Enchantress. However, 40 years ago, Lord Jacob came to the Island of Awakening to prove to his people as well as the King of his time that he was ready to become a King. He was originally engaged to marry the daughter of Marquess Firestone. Lord Jacob spurn the idea of marrying her and married Lady Becca instead upon gazing upon her beauty, who was sent by the Sisterly order to slaughter his army that trespassed on the Island. When the sisterly order discovered her treasonous act, they exiled her to never return and placed a Hex on her to live only 40 years off the Island of Awakening. It caused a major uproar in the Kingdom when he came back, but it eventually died out once he became King Brimstone after the previous King died. Marquess Firestone was only in good terms with Brimstone because he was hoping that once Becca had died, his daughter could become Queen of Brimstone. However, when the Coop broke out, King Jacob was killed so the only chance to the throne was by Jacob's son, you Janaff. When Dan spoke to Firestone back in the east blue nine years ago, the Marquess was hoping to meet with you to have set you up with his now old daughter and give his hand in stopping Hizura at the time until he discovered that I was the one leading the company. That didn't happen. I haven't heard from them since, but good riddance to him and his family."

"Oh this is so much to take in… how will I tell this to Neimi?"

"You can tell her tomorrow. Right now, have Steven treat the company's injured. I have to stay here."

"Wait! They didn't put Whitebeard's mark on you, did they?"

"No… but I can't go with you because I'm their prisoner. Due to the fact that I attacked Whitebeard disguised as one of their recon men, I can't go back to the faction just yet. Please understand Janaff and please... when Taden wakes up… let him know as well."

"Joie…"

_End of Wild Fang Saga Chapter 3…_


	17. Wild Fang Saga Ch 4

**Wild Fang Saga Chapter 4: Seaside battle**

_After being cornered and been defeated in battle by the Whitebeard pirates, the faction must figure out how to resolve the situation at hand within the sea ring they reside in. As Taden is filled in with what Joie told Janaff, more troubling news is about to come up._

_Mercenary Fort…_

"Is the whole thing true?"

"Unfortunately yes, brother. Mother is no longer with us."

"…"

"Because Joie ticked off the pirates, she's decided to stay as their prisoner until they meet up with the leader of the Order she was sent from. If I remember seeing her, she had a purple choker with a pearl hanging from it that had Whitebeard's mark carved on it."

"Stupid girl… she's too absent minded of the well known information of the world. Hell, she still refers to Gold Roger as "A pirate" rather than the Pirate King. For the love of all that's holy, her family was in the Navy. How is it that she doesn't know this stuff?"

"Maybe they had to hide her and during that hiding, they never told her about any other pirates in the world. I think it's because of the Taliver pirates that killed her mom and dad. Maybe Calvin and Wallace were just trying to protect her."

"Well if you ask me, they did a terrible job at that. If she had heard of the news on Whitebeard, then she would have thought twice on trying to kill him. You think they're going to keep her for good?"

"Whitebeard, despite his reputation, gave you as well as Dan, Rueben, Terrance, and Irene back alive without branding you guys, so I suspect he'll probably set her free as well. After all, she has that young man who can plead for her sake."

"But for how long?"

"That I don't know."

Neimi then came running into the dining hall.

"Taden! Janaff! I've got to tell you something! Listen to this!"

Taden turned to the excited girl.

"Settle down, Neimi. It's too early for you to be yelling like that. Now, what's going?"

"Joie's back! She just arrived. She's being accompanied with Ace."

"Really? That's odd. She wasn't supposed to return for a while yet."

"I know! I wonder what she's doing back so soon... it must be Ace. Maybe they plan to let her go early than expected."

"I highly doubt that. I'll go and talk to them. Where are they?"

"Outside in the Forest of Tharja. I think he wanted to talk to the company."

"Right. I'll go check there."

Janaff headed out and was talking to Dan. Dan let Janaff know about the situation of the three islands.

"...Troubling news indeed. Gather the troops." Janaff said from hearing the report.

"Yes, Commander."

Taden walked in.

"Taden, if you've got time to waste, you've got time to work. Get over to the old grounds site."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey! What's going on around here?"

Ace let Joie go, which she slowly walked over to Taden with Barry following her. She was wearing her Enchantress attire on.

"Bad news. Something big is happening, and we need to formulate a plan of action."

"Joie…"

She waved to him.

"Hello, Taden. Long time, no see." She said frowning, as Ace had told her that Taden had shot her during her fight against Whitebeard.

"It's good to see you're back. But what happened? I thought the old dustbag was going to hold onto you a little longer."

Ace was angry from what Taden had said.

"Call Pops a dustbag again. I dare you water boy."

Joie turned to Ace and scolded him.

"Not now! Both of you!" Taden snorted as the flames from Ace's hand faded. She then talked to Taden. "It's a long story..."

Janaff then called to the group still in the forest area.

"What's the hold up? Get over here now!"

The group then turned to run.

"Let's go. I'll fill you in later."

_The old grounds…_

"You probably remember that Joie's been training on the Island of Awakening with the Sisterly Order. Well, she's back now. And she has some unbelievable news thanks to further investigation by Portgaz D Ace here."

Ace sat there with his head resting on his open palm. Taden looked at Joie.

"Joie, what's going on?"

Ace spoke up.

"It's the Sisterly Order and the Wild Fang. They've gone to war against the Whitebeard pirates."

Neimi looked at Ace surprised.

"War?! It... It can't be!"

Janaff spoke up.

"That's why I've called everyone here. Ace has some more information. Go ahead, Ace."

Ace looked up and then took out a map from his backpack. He walked over and laid the map on a giant flat round stone in the center of the old grounds.

"All right." Ace then beckon for Joie, which had her stand up and walk over to him.

The group then surrounded the stone which the map was on. Joie spoke up.

"Take a look at this map."

Janaff recognized the chart.

"Ah. It's a map of the sea where the island rings and Lucina reside. Quite detailed, from the looks of it."

"Yes. See this island right here? When I spied on Ace, I discovered that the order had been compromised. This is the island Melior. Our base of operations is..." She pointed on the map. "Right about here. Everything started three days ago before I was caught. I was sent to see why the islands refused to take Whitebeard's offer. When the people continued refusing without explanation, I decided to pass time by heading to the library on the island. I needed to do some research on some dark magic in secret, so I went to the archives of Melior's noble library. Without warning, the scream of a terrible beast- a wyvern, perhaps- rent the air, and the building was rocked by a tremor. I rushed outside and saw wave after wave of swordsmen, cavalry, and wyvern riders, each man declaring that they were a part of the Whitebeard pirates and bearing the brand. However, I noticed some of them carelessly left the marks of their true group exposed. I'm sure you remember what kind of people bear the mark of a swirling black and white fang tattoo on their arms, don't you everyone?"

Janaff frowned.

"The Wild Fang?"

"Correct. Their invasion caught me off guard, but I didn't know what to make of this. The first reason was I thought that Whitebeard had decided to attack the island because it wouldn't listen to him. It was when I had returned to the Moby Dick that news came up of Melior being attacked by pirates. The pirate crew seemed shocked at this because they didn't know where these pirates came from, as recon didn't see any ships bearing any flags at the shore lines or ports. The second reason I couldn't understand… there were Wyverns in the Wild Fang's possession. As I recalled, Wyverns can't be found anywhere in the world except near the island rings… and the only place I remember seeing a farm of them was from the Mountain Chapel, owned by the Sisterly Order. They must have joined the Wild Fang to get rid of Whitebeard, thinking he took over Lucina to overturn the islands nearby."

"Was there provocation?"

"As you know, the Sisterly order has been known for being isolated from the rest of the world. They are also known as protectors of the island ring. However, relations between the Order and pirates have never been... friendly. The past centuries have seen only minor skirmishes, nothing that has ever approached the scale of this attack. It was brutal and without warning. The Wild Fang laid the island of Melior to waste, using Whitebeard's mark to be the target of rebel groups and winning over the island residence with their trust. I've never seen destruction on this scale before. Even when I lost my parents, I've never seen anything like this before. Though the fact that the Order is helping the Wild Fang just troubles me."

Dan crossed his arms.

"A swift attack, devastating and brutal... A daring gambit, indeed. And all to dishonor the name of one man."

Janaff spoke up.

"But if it succeeds, a very well-chosen one at that. However, I agree with Joie. This is bizarre. The Enchantresses want to protect the people of the islands, so why would they help this group with their plans on attacking Whitebeard's reputation? What happened next?"

Ace spoke up.

"Pops deployed some of our other commanders and crewmates to meet the attack. Divisions 12 to 16 ordered the people to flee the city before the battle reached them. Fearing the worst, Joie also fled and reported the attack, but couldn't tell us fully what had happened. She was quiet for a few days. Just last night, she told me what she saw on the island on that day, believing that the casualty would grow from her silence."

Janaff closed his eyes concerned.

"So we don't know how the tides of battle flow now, do we?" Ace then took the map and put it back inside his bag. Janaff spoke up again. "That's all right. Word of the war cannot have traveled far yet. We may well be the first ones who know of it out here. You did well to bring us this information, Joie. As did you Ace. I know some risk was involved."

Joie grabbed Ace, trying not to fall as she had been still recovering from the gun shot.

"It was nothing."

Dan remembered the situation spoken to them.

"The Order is aiding the Wild Fang... We may be mercenaries, but this still affects us."

Taden then asked.

"What are we going to do?"

Janaff turned to Taden.

"That's the question of the day. How do you see it, Dan?"

Dan recalled from what the other islands had.

"The Island of Lucina is the closest thing our company has to a homeland, since it's unsure on the condition of Brimstone. The rulers of the Island rings have been generous, providing us with many lucrative jobs. From a moral standpoint as well as a business one, it's in our best interest to help the islands."

"And you, Joie?"

"I agree on one point: we are mercenaries. We are not the Island rings' secret militia. No coin has crossed our palms, so I think we should stay out of it. I'd rather have the Whitebeard pirates deal with this matter than dragging all of you into it. As for the Order, I'm calling it quits with them for Ace and his crew's sake."

"So you would have us sit and watch as the Island ring is overrun?"

"I'm not worried on that matter. Whitebeard's crew is superior in both numbers and morale. The chances of the Wild Fang having a victory are slim so it's not our problem."

Dan turned to Joie.

"But the ruler of the Island of Lucina is King Manse, who is known throughout the islands for his wisdom. And his brother, Duke Carlon, is said to possess peerless valor and courage. If they join forces with the Whitebeard pirates, the Wild Fang and the Order may not find victory so easily. Also, it could end the skirmishes from increasing."

"That would be so if they didn't compromise with the Wild Fang as well. In terms of military prowess, the Wild Fang's Four Claws is every bit Whitebeard's equal. Victory will hinge on troop numbers and supplies, and with the Order supplying them, the Wild Fang is superior in both. I think the outcome is unsure."

"Lady Joie! What happened to you in the last year? We are not doomed! If the people of the islands can see they were being decieved..."

Joie shook her head in dismay and looked at Dan.

"With the situation as of now, I doubt any island will believe us if they discovered what was happening. And because of their deep loyalty and dependence to the Enchantresses, it won't happen."

Janaff intervened.

"All right. That's enough. Both of you. I hear what you say. However, we must ascertain the current situation before we decide on any action. We'll send a scouting party to get a closer look at Melior. Taden, I want you in charge of this. Assemble your men and get going."

Taden looked at Janaff surprised.

"What? Me?"

"Dan will accompany you as an advisor."

Rueben spoke up.

"Commander, you must be joking! He's hasn't been with us in four years, and he's had barely any means of loyalty to the faction. What do you expect a wild dog like him to accomplish?"

Janaff turned to Rueben.

"Ah, Rueben. Since you're so concerned, you can go as well."

"Wait, that's not what I... Blast."

"Who else... Terrance, Steven, and Joie. Ace, you can accompany Joie for her sake. That should do."

Taden asked Janaff.

"Janaff, wait... Why do you want me-"

"That was an order. Get moving. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, sir."

"Dan, I'm going out for a bit. I want you to give Taden some direction."

Dan agreed to the command.

"Understood."

Taden addressed his brother.

" ...Yes, sir."

As the company dismissed for the meeting, Neimi ran for Taden.

"Taden! Wait up!"

"What?"

"Here! This is for you." Neimi handed Taden a red handled sword with a radiant blade.

"A sword? Where did you get it?"

"From Janaff. He told me to come and give it to you. It's called the Iron blade."

"It's beautiful."

"As much as you cherish your grandpa's sword, Janaff felt to get you a new one before your current one breaks. This is the first sword you've gotten that wasn't a hand-me-down from somebody, isn't it? That's great!"

"Yeah..."

"Well, be careful! Oh, and bring me a souvenir! Something nice. I've never been to Melior before..."

Taden sweatdropped as Neimi ran back to the base.

"Neimi, I'm not going on a vacation. Sheesh!"

_The Island of Melior, the shore of Kellam…_

"..."

Steven walked towards Taden.

"Are you feeling all right, Taden? You haven't said a word in quite some time."

"I don't understand what my brother's doing. Why put someone you haven't seen or spoken to in four years like me in charge of something so important?"

"You're going to succeed him as our commander one day. Don't you think he wants you to know how to lead?"

"Me? I... I've been training by myself since I left. I don't know how to lead an army and even if I knew, that day's a long way off, right? I mean, I'm inexperienced. Still weak. I always relied on my gun to get me through battles, but not my sword arm. I'm nothing compared to my grandfather if that is what Janaff is hoping for."

"I'm not so sure about that. When I look at you, I see a young man full of promise. Commander Janaff is a great man, but... I think you'll be every bit his equal. In time you might even surpass him."

"When hell freezes over, maybe!"

"It's just my opinion. You need not pay it any mind. Yet, if you fear your own weakness, why not take this chance to go out and better yourself? That would be more in keeping with your personality, no?"

"I suppose you're right."

He then ran to join with Joie, still being guided by Ace.

"How did things look over there, Joie?"

"I'm glad we didn't take Neimi or Ramane. There are corpses everywhere. There are quite a lot of them, especially when you consider how far we are from the capital of Melior."

Dan then asked her.

"Are they Whitebeard pirates?"

Steven looked at the bodies on the ground.

"...Judging by the clothing, the vast majority of the dead are Wild Fang soldiers."

Taden looked at the bodies around them on their path.

"So Whitebeard has the upper hand?"

"Just the opposite, I think. According to Ace, the divisions were sent to this island. That means the Commanders- or someone from one of the other islands- was on the move when Wild Fang soldiers fell on them."

Dan asked her again.

"Could it have been one of the Commanders?"

Ace looked around and nodded his head while holding on to Joie.

"No. As long as the brothers still draws breath, Haruta as well as Atmos, Speed Jill, Fossa, and Izo will not leave their command. Perhaps this is the work of someone else..."

Terrance spoke up. He saw men carrying a pirate flag.

"We've got pirates moving in on our location! And they don't look happy!"

Ace let go of Joie and confronted the men.

"You there! Speak! What rank are you?!"

"Rank? Who are you to ask the Whitebeard pirates?"

"You're not one of our men! If you were, you would have known my name!"

"Bah! Like we would care for the names of others of no significance."

"Like hell you would!" Ace killed the man in front of him and then took off the cuff from the man's arm. The symbol was on him. "Those bastards are dead!"

Joie quickly walked over to Ace and turned him to face her.

"Getting caught up in some skirmish was not part of the plan..."

A group of pirates then showed themselves. Taden turned to Joie.

"But they're obviously not going to listen to us. They don't even care about the second commander of the pirates they pose as. Ignition Mercenaries! Get ready to fight!"

As the company got into position, Rueben turned to Taden.

"All right, Taden. Let's see how you handle the role of captain. Well? What are your orders? We'll do what you say, so long as you hurry up and spit it out!"

"I know, I know! I'm thinking! Give me a moment, will you, Rueben?"

"Bah. Still useless to us! We'd be better led with Joie. At least Mandy knows what she's doing."

"Let's see... We're in the middle of the road, and there's not much cover. Joie and Steven are vulnerable, so we have to protect them from enemy attacks... Right?"

Joie nodded her head.

"That's a sound strategy, Taden. I don't have Aoihana with me. It's back at the ship, so Mandy can't fill us in with what to do. All she can do is guide me through thought, but she can't share her strategy with everyone. I can attack from behind your defenses as I have the water tome with me. Good thinking."

"Thanks. Um...all right! Let's do that then."

Taden, Dan, Rueben, Terrance, and Ace fought the wave coming at them while Steven healed the company with Joie pelting soldiers from behind the line. As they fought the group off, one by one they reached the leader at the end of the area they ran through.

"You think you're a match for the Whitebeard pirates? Fools! You will know fear when I cut you down." Taden ran up and attacked the swordsman in front of him. After a few hits, the swordsman fell down.

"Gwaa haa... Wretched curs... You will regret your decision to oppose the Whitebeard..."

Once the man was dead, the group assist the aftermath. Taden looked around.

"Did we suffer any casualties?"

Dan looked at the group.

"Any wounded or dead? No? Excellent! Well done!"

Terrance was catching his breath.

"I don't know... Taking out these fake Whitebeard pirates may have been a bad move. Um... Hey, Rueben? What are you doing?"

"Plundering. This swine's got some nice weapons. Besides, he ain't gonna complain. He won't need them where he's going."

Ace scolded Rueben.

"Cut that out!"

Taden yelled at Rueben next.

"Rueben!"

Joie turned to the Sniper.

"Get ahold of yourself! We can't afford such behavior right now. Steal from the dead on your own time."

Rueben looked at Joie.

"What? Joie how come you-"

Dan interrupted.

"Joie! Rueben! Stop this at once! This is no place for us to waste time bickering amongst ourselves!"

Taden then gave the next command.

"Let's clear out of here. We have to tell the commander what happened."

Joie pointed at the area ahead of them.

"Let's take this road. We should be able to cut through the forest and... Huh?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, as I said, this road..."

Ace stopped and heard a sound.

"Whose there?"

Steven then spotted something.

"Wait! Ike, I just saw something move on the far side of that thicket!"

Taden then followed him.

"A wounded soldier, perhaps? Let's go have a look. Careful, now."

_Deep in the forest area…_

"Oh, no..."

"Did you find anything, Steven?"

"...It's a woman..."

Joie spoke up from what Steven had found.

"Leave her. We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us."

A turquoise-haired woman wearing a white princess coat and a tiara on her forehead laid passed out near a tree surrounded by bushels. The woman groaned.

"Oooh..."

Steven sighed relieved.

"Thank goodness... It looks like she's merely fainted."

Taden looked at her and then shook his head.

"Right. We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's all right. Give me a hand, will you, Steven?"

"Of course."

Ace then walked over to Joie.

"Joie? You alright?" He asked concerned.

Joie shook her head.

"...I don't like this..."

"…Come on."

"Huh?"

"We're going back, remember?"

"Oh! That's right. We need to see Janaff. Okay. Ummm… Ace?"

"Yes?"

"Seeing how dire this is, when we return to Whitebeard's ship, will you give me back my equipment?"

"I'll have to talk with the other commanders about that. If they say yes, I'll get Aoihana back for you."

"Thank you. I don't want to approach this fight ill-equipped like just now. If this is war, I'm going to need to fight as much as possible. Regardless if I'm a prisoner or not."

"I'll get to that as soon as we get back to the Moby Dick, Joie. That's a promise."

_End of Wild Fang Saga Chapter 4…_


End file.
